


Gli Angeli Vengono Dallo Spazio

by Leniam



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is adorable, First Meeting, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nigel loves him at first sight, Nigel slightly OOC, Spacedogs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Nigel conosce il nuovo vicino di casa nel modo più strano che potesse capitargli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parto con questa nuova storiella, protagonisti Adam e Nigel. Conta un po’ di capitoli e magari più avanti qualche extra.  
> Il tutto trae ispirazione molto più dal film Adam che da Charlie Countryman.  
> Ci tengo a precisarvi che Nigel si distacca dal personaggio che abbiamo conosciuto nel film; diciamo che io l’ho preso da morto che era e l’ho resuscitato con una coscienza. Darko è altrettanto cambiato, lo vedrete più avanti.  
> Per quanto riguarda Adam, invece, specifico che non ho voluto rappresentare nessuno.  
> Questo è un Adam che potrebbe esistere, che è in parte l’Adam del film, e in parte è qualsiasi altro ragazzo al mondo.  
> Non mi rifaccio a nessuna categoria, perché ritengo che ogni forma di autismo sia diversa e ognuna di esse sia assolutamente unica.  
> Non c’entra nulla con questa storia, che non ha pretese ed è solo una storia, mi raccomando, lo ricordo sempre, ma voglio dire una cosa estremamente importante.  
> L’autismo per me non è un problema e non è una disgrazia.  
> L’Adam del film, per quanto mi riguarda, è un dono del cielo, ma qualsiasi altra forma di autismo, anche la più grave, è sicuramente una costante sfida quotidiana, ma non qualcosa da inserire nelle disgrazie.  
> Dentro una persona autistica c’è un mondo da scoprire, semmai l’unica cosa davvero spiacevole è che quel mondo è precluso a chi non sa ascoltare o capire.  
> Detto questo, è logico che per rendere accettabile questa relazione Nigel deve comportarsi non bene, di più, e deve essere con la testa un pelino più avanti del Nigel del film. Che comunque io considero intelligente, eh? Dal modo di parlare e dall’animo poetico posso dedurre intelligenza, purtroppo l’intelligenza non porta sempre a buone scelte nella vita.  
> Ho cercato di fare esprimere entrambi, come sempre, al massimo delle mie possibilità. Noterete un sacco di "cazzo" ovunque perché è così che Nigel si esprime, solo che noi sfortunati italiani non abbiamo il meraviglioso termine "fuck" da inserire a piacimento. Ho dovuto improvvisare. :D  
> Altrimenti i dialoghi di Nigel sarebbero stati peggio.  
> Per tutta la storia mi sono rifatta a comportamenti di Beth che non mi sono piaciuti e li ho corretti. Spesso si scrive per trovare pace.  
> Ciò che ho tratto io dal film Adam è la sgradevole impressione che tutto giri intorno a “Non me lo dice, quindi non mi ama” che trovo una delle più stupide e deleterie uscite non solo in quella relazione ma in qualsiasi altra. Quindi, ecco, è un po’ di quello che parlo.  
> Grazie mille e spero ne valga la pena.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

La prima volta in cui Nigel lo incrociò, sul pianerottolo, si bloccò sul posto e andò a ritroso pensando alla sera prima.

Aveva bevuto?

Sì.

Molto?

Beh…

Tanto da vedere, il giorno dopo, un astronauta davanti alla porta di casa sua?

“Cazzo, no,” mormorò con una voce gracchiante che non riconobbe nemmeno come sua.

L’astronauta imboccò le scale per raggiungere il piano superiore emettendo ad ogni passo lo stesso rumore del sacchetto del pane per i sandwich.

Nigel scrollò le spalle. Gli era venuta fame.

 

 

 

La seconda volta, Nigel se lo ritrovò faccia a faccia ai piedi della scala, giù nell’atrio. Lui cercava di salire, l’uomo spaziale di scendere. Con un grosso sacco di tela in mano.

“Sostituisci quello stronzo sfaticato di Babbo Natale?” Nigel rise alla sua stessa battuta.

Attese una reazione qualsiasi, ma non era la prima volta che il suo umorismo non veniva compreso.

Il ragazzo, sembrava molto giovane, non si faceva vedere bene in faccia; non alzò lo sguardo dai suoi piedi avvolti nella tuta neanche per sbaglio.

Nigel era sicuro di averlo già spaventato, non era estraneo alla classica brutta prima impressione che di solito faceva a tutti. Ma qui nessuno lo conosceva. Si era anche comportato bene negli ultimi tempi…

E poi che cazzo gliene fregava?

“Ehi!” Nigel pungolò l’astronauta che sobbalzò all’esclamazione, “Dove hai lasciato il…testone? Il…casco, quello che sembra una boccia per i pesci ce l’hai?” chiese Nigel. Si abbassò piegandosi sulle ginocchia per guardare il giovane in faccia.

Mh. Un cazzo di angioletto dagli occhi blu. Doveva fare stragi di cuori quando tornava sulla terra.

“B-buona sera,” sussurrò il ragazzo schiudendo la bocca di poco. Cercò di scendere, ma Nigel stava ancora davanti a lui. Si spostarono entrambi a destra, poi di nuovo a sinistra…

Nigel intuì, dal tremolio nelle labbra del ragazzo, che si stava innervosendo e lo lasciò passare alzando le mani in segno di pace.

“Non voglio trattenerti, dovrai tornare sul tuo strano pianeta,” lo apostrofò Nigel salendo uno scalino.

Il giovane si bloccò sul posto qualche secondo, mostrando di averlo sentito, poi abbassò la testa e riprese il cammino.

Cazzo. Cos’era questa sgradevole sensazione di aver appena detto qualcosa di meschino di cui non andare particolarmente fiero?

Insomma, il ragazzo tutto a posto non doveva essere e fare battute sulla sua stranezza non era proprio corretto.

Lui non era un cazzo di bullo che se la prendeva coi più deboli, no?

Nigel imprecò sottovoce, giusto per ricordare a se stesso che forse adesso stava cercando di non essere più quel tipo di persona. Ma lo era stato.

Ottimo lavoro per aver raggiunto questo grado di evoluzione personale. Forse l’unico caso in cui riusciva a non fare del male alle persone era quando stava loro lontano.

Ma perché cazzo il cosmonauta non parlava? Perché non l’aveva insultato?

Si sporse dalla ringhiera per cercarlo con lo sguardo, ma si era già dileguato.

E aveva davvero bisogno che il ragazzo lo insultasse? Non c’erano modi migliori per fare amicizia?

Nigel scosse la testa riprendendo a salire le scale.

Fanculo! Non aveva bisogno di essere gentile con nessuno. Non aveva mica bisogno di amici.

Si bloccò a metà scala.

Forse doveva andare lui a scusarsi.

Cazzo no!

 

 

 

La terza volta Nigel era di ritorno da una visita solitaria al bar.

La mezza ubriacatura non lo stava aiutando a superare la squallida conclusione della serata col suo fallito tentativo di portarsi a casa la brunetta che assomigliava a Gabi.

Forse chiamarla Gabi non aveva aiutato.

Dirle che aveva delle belle tette nemmeno.

Mh. Un tempo la sua faccia sarebbe bastata a convincere chiunque, senza nemmeno bisogno di parlare. Uscire dal mondo del crimine doveva avergli fatto perdere parte del suo fascino.

Si accorse della luce accesa nel sottoscala. Il rumore di una porta sbattuta dal vento.

Andò a controllare più per curiosità che per preoccupazione.

Di nuovo l’astronauta. E stava battendo le mani a palmo aperto contro la porta della lavanderia. Con tale foga che prima o poi lo slancio lo avrebbe portato a picchiare anche la testa.

“Ehi!” Nigel urlò. Chiuse i pugni e si guardò attorno. Non voleva richiamare l’attenzione dell’intero condominio. Cercò il suo autocontrollo, non trovando molto a cui potersi appellare.

“Astronauta!” abbassò la voce, ma ringhiò per essere più incisivo.

Il ragazzo trasalì voltandosi e appoggiando la schiena alla porta.

Nigel lo raggiunse e allungò una mano per afferrargli un polso.

“Noooo!”

Il giovane scivolò lungo la porta sedendosi a terra, le braccia sulla testa a schermarsi dall’eventuale attacco.

Nigel si pizzicò il naso tra due dita e respirò a fondo.

Autocontrollo. Autocontrollo.

Come la volta precedente, gli mostrò i palmi delle mani e lentamente si inginocchiò. Cazzo, nemmeno la prima volta in cui l’avevano arrestato…

“Non ho… Alcuna cazzo... Di intenzione… Di farti del male,” ancora ringhiava, ma progressivamente aveva cercato di essere il più chiaro e sereno possibile.

La risposta del ragazzo fu incassare la testa nella tuta.

Merda.

“Scusami…” aggiunse Nigel, in cuor suo scusandosi anche per la triste uscita dell’ultima volta in cui si erano visti. “Gestisco male lo stress,” si giustificò, nonostante pensasse che esternare lo stress invece di tenerselo dentro fosse decisamente meglio.

Da dentro la tuta provenne un incomprensibile borbottio.

“Non ho sentito un c…” Nigel si morsicò la lingua. Stava cominciando a diventare un’impresa titanica. “Puoi ripetere?”

“Anche io,” l’astronauta si abbassò la tuta per scoprire la bocca. Cazzo se era carino. “Quando sono sotto stress… Ho delle crisi.”

“Davvero?” chiese Nigel sarcastico.

“Sì. Adesso ne ho appena avuta una.”

Nigel si strinse le gambe tra le mani. “Tu non cogli l’umorismo, vero?” domandò.

Il ragazzo inarcò le sopracciglia e spalancò la bocca. “Hai fatto una battuta?”

“No intendevo solo… Che era chiaro che avessi avuto una…crisi,” Nigel si accorse a metà frase che era inutile proseguire, perché il ragazzo aveva la fronte talmente increspata da sembrare arrabbiato.

Ok.

“Posso aiutarti?” si offrì Nigel, dandosi del coglione. Ma, cazzo, era così difficile leggere questo ragazzo. Non sapeva cosa fare. Non capiva lui stesso perché fosse così importante comunicare con l’astronauta, ma lo era, e la cosa lo mandava in bestia.

“La mia chiave è rimasta dentro,” il giovane indicò la porta, “E anche i miei vestiti.”

“Per questo sei schizzato?” chiese Nigel tirando fuori il suo mazzo di chiavi. La tasca dei jeans si rivoltò, uscendo insieme a qualche caramella alla menta, un paio di scontrini accartocciati e due centesimi.

Nigel si preoccupò solo di rimettere dentro la tasca.

L’astronauta lo guardò, poi guardò a terra, guardò di nuovo lui. Si appiattì di più contro alla porta prima di bisbigliare. “Ti sono cadute delle cose per terra.”

“Sì, ho visto,” Nigel si alzò e andò alla porta. “Dai, ti apro io,” disse facendo tintinnare il mazzo di chiavi.

“Le tue cose sono per terra…” il ragazzo indicò.

“Ho capito, chi se ne frega. Vuoi entrare o no?”

Come se fosse appena stato colpito da una scarica elettrica, l’astronauta si rimise in piedi annuendo vigorosamente. “Sì, grazie!”

Nigel infilò la chiave nella toppa. “E comunque c’è scritto sul cartello che la porta si chiude da sola,” puntualizzò.

“Lo so!” esclamò il giovane con la stessa veemenza messa nel ringraziarlo prima. Sul viso si lessero chiari tutti i segni di una profonda offesa.

A Nigel piacque non tanto il fatto di averlo irritato, quanto il fatto di aver suscitato una reazione; una tutta per lui.

Gli occhi blu saettarono passando sui suoi, poi tornarono sulle monete e le caramelline a terra.

Nigel sorrise e spalancò la porta della lavanderia.

“Non volevo offenderti. Mi chiedevo solo come cazzo hai fatto a chiuderti fuori.”

L’astronauta annuì senza dire una parola.

Ok. Sempre più strano.

Nigel attaccò la grossa porta alla calamita sulla parete e la mostrò al ragazzo con un gesto della mano.

“Oh,” fu l’unico suono che uscì dalle labbra del ragazzo. Fu semplice stavolta leggere la tristezza e la delusione che passò in quello sguardo azzurro. Come se la soluzione presentata non fosse poi così difficile…per chiunque altro. E Nigel si pentì del modo in cui gliel’aveva mostrata.

Cazzo, l’astronauta gli dava l’impressione di essere qualcosa di estremamente delicato e lui le cose delicate di solito le rompeva.

“Grazie,” mormorò il ragazzo sgusciandogli accanto, ma il più lontano possibile da lui. A piccoli passi, quelli consentiti dalla tuta, e simili a quelli di qualcuno piuttosto incerto su dove andare, raggiunse l’unica lavatrice in funzione.

“Sono Nigel,” si presentò per la prima volta. Non gli offrì la mano, non la giudicò una buona idea.

Il ragazzo voltò il viso di un quarto, un barlume di sorriso gli increspò per una frazione di secondo le labbra. “Sono Adam. Adam Raki.”

“Adam. Ok. Sei qui da poco immagino.”

“Diciotto giorni e sette ore.”

Nigel annuì. “Cazzo. Grazie per la precisione,” alzò un palmo all’aria, “Ma mi servirebbero anche i minuti...”

Adam si toccò il polso della tuta, “Oh…” mormorò deluso, “Sai che ore sono?”

Nigel rise. “Stavo scherzando. Era solo… Ti stavo prendendo in giro.”

Adam si fece serio. Troppo serio.

“Non…” Nigel gli si avvicinò parlando in fretta, “Non intendevo in senso… Cazzo. Non volevo offenderti, ok? È il mio modo di parlare.”

Il ragazzo si illuminò in volto. Un cazzo di raggio di sole, come se fosse stato appena folgorato da quella ammissione. “Oh! Usi il turpiloquio per compensare la tua carenza dialettica e prendi in giro gli altri per metterti a tuo agio. Ok…”

Nigel inarcò le sopracciglia, “Mi hai appena dato dell’ignorante buffone?”

“No! No…” Adam si agitò scuotendo la testa e a Nigel si spalancò la bocca in un sorriso spontaneo, sincero come non gli capitava di farne da secoli. Questo ragazzo era un autentico gioiello.

“Oh… Era un’altra battuta,” si rilassò Adam. Un altro sorriso fulmineo e tornò ai suoi panni nella lavatrice.

“Allora… Come mai la tenuta da Halloween perenne?” chiese Nigel indicandolo.

Adam corrugò la fronte guardandosi.

“La tuta da astronauta,” specificò Nigel.

“Oh! Non è un costume di Halloween. È una tuta da astronauta vera,” disse Adam, una ben marcata nota di orgoglio nel tono.

“Perché la indossi?” continuò Nigel. Gli sembrava impossibile tutta questa pazienza da parte sua. Faticava a riconoscersi. Ma questo ragazzo era disarmante, non si poteva provare l’impulso di maltrattarlo o fargli del male. E sì che lui ne aveva fatto di male agli altri nella sua vita.

“Mi dimentico spesso di fare il bucato prima di finire tutti i vestiti,” Adam alzò una spalla o almeno così sembrò sotto la tuta spaziale.

“E questa è la tua alternativa?”

“È l’unico indumento che non posso mettere nella lavatrice. Quando non trovo più vestiti puliti indosso la tuta e faccio il bucato.”

“Sei qui da due settimane…”

“Diciotto giorni,” corresse Adam in fretta.

“Sì, scusa, diciotto giorni… E ti ho visto con questa tuta tre volte. Quante volte hai fatto il bucato?”

“Quattro.”

Oh, una volta se l’era persa.

“Hai finito i vestiti quattro volte? In diciotto giorni?”

“Ho quattro completi sette boxer otto paia di calze un giubbotto, un berretto di lana due paia di guanti…”

“Ok, ok… Cazzo, io non mi ricordo nemmeno cos’ho addosso ora se non mi guardo,” commentò Nigel.

“Hai una camicia con delle righe azzurre…” Adam gesticolò verso di lui.

“Sì, sì, sì…” Nigel lo bloccò subito. Ora che il ragazzo si era sciolto un po’, Nigel sospettava che bisognasse pensarci tre volte prima di fargli domande retoriche.

“Hai una tuta spaziale, che cazzo sei un fan della Nasa?” tentò Nigel, cercando un approccio più gradito ad Adam. Non avendo idea del perché lo stesse facendo e di cosa sperasse di ottenere dallo stesso.

Adam sciorinò una serie infinita di termini sconosciuti che Nigel riuscì a piazzare nell’argomento _spazio_ solo perché sentì parole come _pianeta_ , _stelle_ e _galassia_.

“Sei più un cazzo di genio…” mormorò Nigel, sconvolto dalla differenza tra il giovane di poco prima basito di fronte alle sue battute e questo scienziato competente e incomprensibile. “Era un complimento,” aggiunse Nigel per sicurezza.

“Non sembra, se continui ad imprecare,” lo informò Adam come se gli stesse facendo un favore.

“Come mai ti sei trasferito qui?”

Cominciava a trovarsi fastidioso perfino lui stesso, ma non riusciva a smettere. Non gli era mai piaciuto fare conversazione con gli altri e stava scoprendo che probabilmente non gli era mai piaciuto perché gli altri erano sempre fottutamente ansiosi di parlare dei cazzi loro anche senza ricevere particolari richieste a riguardo. Invece Adam non pareva propenso a farsi conoscere e questo lo incuriosiva.

Forse poteva riuscire a farlo parlare di spazio e regole comportamentali per ore, ma il ragazzo era restio agli altri tipi di comunicazione.

“Non volevo trasferirmi affatto!” Adam esclamò, come se Nigel avesse dovuto saperlo e stesse chiedendo solo per farlo arrabbiare. L’inflessione di voce era così acuta da sembrare la lamentela di un bambino. “Ho dovuto,” proseguì Adam, “Mi hanno licenziato dopo che mio padre è morto e la mia ragazza non è voluta partire con me e mi ha lasciato…”

“Ehi…” Nigel alzò una mano, “Porca puttana. Scusa. Ma, frena un attimo. Tutto prima di venire qui?”

“Non tutto nello stesso giorno,” specificò Adam serio.

Nigel sorrise, mentre Adam si abbassava per togliere i panni dalla lavatrice e metterli nell’asciugatrice di fronte.

Compì ogni gesto con movimenti quasi robotici. E non era solo la difficoltà di muoversi vestito come per andare nello spazio. Non era fluido, non passava gli abiti da un aggeggio all’altro ottimizzando spazio e tempo, faceva ogni singola cosa spezzandola in molti più tempi di quanti richiesti a qualsiasi altra persona.

Era ovvio che fosse particolare, Nigel però non aveva idea in che sezione di particolare piazzarlo. E si guardò bene dal chiedere. L’aveva già offeso a sufficienza per una sera sola. I bicchieri di troppo bevuti, poi, non gli conferivano la sicurezza necessaria ad affrontare un discorso su una possibile diversità mentale o fisica.

Adam gli sembrava molto intelligente; non pensava che il problema fosse un’incapacità a comprendere. Adam pareva più un’ingenua creatura, all’oscuro del mondo così come lo vivevano gli altri.

Una creatura in costante pericolo, almeno nel mondo come lo conosceva Nigel.

Adam schiacciò gli ultimi indumenti nell’asciugatrice e avviò la macchina. Nessun altro essere umano sarebbe stato così incurante di tutto il resto intorno a sé, ma questo ragazzo non si girava a guardarlo e non accennava a riprendere a parlare. Forse con un po’ più di confidenza…

L’istinto disse a Nigel che se si era creato un legame tra loro, toccava a lui badare a questo vicino di casa solo e disarmato.

Questa era una cazzata, pensata da un coglione che stava solo da troppo tempo e non per sua spontanea volontà.

Se Darko l’avesse visto in questo momento gli avrebbe consigliato di farsi ammazzare, piuttosto che fare questa lenta agonia da povero stronzo.

“Ti fa schifo qui, eh?” gli chiese Nigel all’improvviso.

“Mi piace l’osservatorio dove lavoro, posso guardare il cielo tutti i giorni da lì,” Adam sorrise all’asciugatrice.

Nigel sentì l’impulso di schiarirsi la voce. Si sentiva in imbarazzo a fissarlo, anche se il ragazzo non poteva coglierlo sul fatto, perché non lo guardava mai negli occhi. Decise di rimanere a fargli da guardia del corpo fino alla fine del ciclo di asciugatura.

 

Quando la macchina diede il segnale, Nigel si avvicinò ad Adam per aiutarlo con gli indumenti o almeno ci provò. Adam gli diede le spalle facendogli capire di non toccare le sue cose.

Da parte di qualsiasi altra persona, Nigel avrebbe considerato quella una dimostrazione di scortesia, e una buona motivazione per un insulto, qualche mese fa anche un bel calcio, ma non da parte di questo ragazzo. Era tutto stravolto con Adam, ogni convenzione e ogni forma di interazione sociale.

E a Nigel piaceva il caos, gli piaceva sovvertire ogni conoscenza.

Adam si buttò il sacco sulle spalle. “Non vado a consegnare regali,” disse rivolto a Nigel, ma senza guardarlo. All’affermazione seguì un enorme sorriso.

“Hai fatto una battuta, Raki?” scherzò Nigel.

“Puoi chiamarmi Adam, sono più giovane di te… Vuoi che io ti dia del lei?”

“Ehi! Dove l’hai sentita ‘sta stronzata? Non ti ho detto la mia età, che ne sai che sono più vecchio?” si lamentò Nigel, conscio di una differenza di almeno dieci anni. E pentendosi della domanda appena fatta perché Adam…

“Le rughe di espressione del tuo viso sono marcate, intorno agli occhi e alla bocca, la tua pelle è più rilassata, la voce…”

“Ok! Ehi!” Nigel lo bloccò allargando le braccia, “Ti ho chiesto un cazzo di esame medico? Raki… Tranquillo. Puoi darmi del tu e puoi chiamarmi Nigel. Ti chiamo per cognome perché...è…”

Cosa? Il suo modo di rivolgersi alle persone che gli piacevano? Il suo modo di fare amicizia? Non serviva dirglielo.

“È divertente,” motivazione più del cazzo di così non l’avrebbe trovata.

E il bello era che Adam stava annuendo. Il giovane si spostò da un piede all’altro un paio di volte, poi si avviò alla porta, sempre passandogli alla larga.

A testa bassa si fermò sulla soglia e disse, “Grazie per non avermi strattonato e toccato quando ho avuto la crisi. E grazie per avermi aperto la porta.”

Fece qualche passo e si piegò a terra. Quando si rialzò tornò verso Nigel a braccio teso. “Tieni.”

Nigel aprì la mano e Adam ci fece cascare sopra le sue monete, le caramelline e i pezzetti di carta caduti prima.

Nigel rimase imbambolato a guardarsi la mano; un gesto di una banalità assurda, trasformato da questo ragazzo in un atto di cortesia estrema.

“La maturità conferisce al viso un maggior fascino,” Adam parlò come se stesse recitando a memoria un pezzo letto da qualche parte, “Gli uomini invecchiando risultano più attraenti perché sul viso si manifesta tutta la saggezza acquisita nel tempo.”

Probabilmente un estratto da una rivista da sala d’aspetto. Nigel stava per scoppiare a ridere, ma fu messo k.o. dalla conclusione. “Tu sei un uomo molto attraente, Nigel.”

Adam si voltò e uscì dalla porta.

Nigel si riscosse in tempo per richiamarlo ad alta voce. “Ehi! Se vuoi farti una birra… Io abito…”

“Sì, lo so dove abiti!” rispose Adam mentre saliva la prima rampa di scale.

Nigel lo seguì con lo sguardo finché gli riuscì, poi scosse la testa come se gli fosse appena stato tolto un incantesimo. “Cazzo…” commentò, “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.”

 

 

 

In aria di Natale e lui non aveva di meglio da fare che trascorrere il tempo a casa, fuori sul balcone o in prossimità di esso.

Adam abitava nell’appartamento con identica planimetria al suo, situato al piano superiore, e ogni tanto ascoltava canzoni natalizie. Nigel aveva scoperto che sul balcone lo sentiva meglio.

Non c’era niente di sano nel mettersi ad origliare ciò che faceva il suo vicino, ma l’atmosfera del Natale era stronza e complicata: incantevole se avevi qualcuno con cui condividerla, devastante se ti ritrovavi da solo.

Era quasi certo di non aver superato bene il suo divorzio da Gabi. L’essere dovuto scappare negli Stati Uniti, successivamente a quello, poteva più o meno dare un’idea del gran caos in cui era piombata la sua vita. E tale caos non era nemmeno in piena azione, anzi, gli sarebbe prima o poi scoppiato in faccia con tutta la sua devastante brutalità.

Sapere che Adam era solo ed era stato lasciato gli metteva addosso una gran voglia di solidarizzare con lui.

Sentirlo cantare _Have yourself a Merry little Christmas_ e _Let it snow_ insieme allo stereo, spezzettando le parole o cantando veloce per recuperare il ritmo, se lo perdeva, allietava Nigel molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. E spesso, durante la giornata, si ritrovava ad aprire la porta del balcone sperando di ascoltarlo.

Da dopo il loro incontro in lavanderia, Nigel aveva sperato che il suo invito a bere una birra sarebbe stato colto, ma Adam non si era fatto vivo. Più di una volta si era dato del coglione, per aver aperto la porta e aver sostato sul pianerottolo cinque minuti buoni aspettando un incontro casuale.

Nigel doveva ammettere che il poco convenzionale Adam gli inibiva la voglia di tentare approcci convenzionali; bussare alla sua porta era rischioso e Nigel aveva evitato. L’essere stato definito attraente non gli dava il permesso di prendersi libertà.

Chissà da quando era diventato un cazzo di vigliacco insicuro. Doveva chiedere a Gabi se l’aveva davvero lasciato per i suoi trascorsi criminali o se in realtà si era accorta prima di lui che a suo marito stava cascando l’uccello.

Maledizione ai vestiti di Adam che dovevano essere ancora utilizzabili, visto che il cosmonauta non si era fatto vivo per il bucato.

E Nigel si era appostato un paio di volte anche davanti alla porta della lavanderia.

Sì, patetico. Nigel scosse la testa. Non c’era bisogno di ricordarselo con tutta questa dovizia di dettagli.

Non che darsi del coglione lo stesse aiutando a non pensare ad Adam…

Il ragazzo non metteva il naso fuori di casa se non per andare a lavorare, ma a Nigel non era riuscito nemmeno di beccarlo in quelle occasioni. E oggi, se era in casa, sembrava non essere intenzionato ad accendere lo stereo.

“Nigel sei una testa di cazzo,” sputò arrabbiato con se stesso guardando il soffitto.

Gli era già successo.

La doveva smettere di affezionarsi alle persone ascoltandone la vita da lontano, immaginandole a fare certe cose, inventandosi le loro giornate mentre le sue trascorrevano in solitudine. L’ultima volta si era innamorato della persona su cui aveva fantasticato, l’aveva sposata ed ecco com’era finita.

E Adam era infinitamente più complicato di Gabi, forse addirittura impossibile.

Perché cazzo questa associazione tra Adam e Gabi?

Merda!

Nigel trasalì al fragore che sentì provenire da sopra la sua testa. Così attento com’era a qualsiasi rumore provenisse dall’appartamento al piano superiore, restò a guardare per aria incredulo a bocca aperta a sentirne finalmente uno.

Finché il colpo non si ripeté, più forte e a quel punto Nigel si fiondò sulla porta.

Fece gli scalini a due a due e arrivato all’appartamento di Adam si fermò con una mano chiusa a pugno pronta a bussare.

Sì, con quale cazzo di scusa?

_Come va, Adam, tutto bene? Mi stavo facendo i cazzi tuoi…_

Un altro rumore, stavolta vetri infranti.

Fanculo.

“Adam!” chiamò bussando. Rapidi colpi con le nocche che non ottennero risposta. Passò a dei pugni e poi si attaccò alla maniglia. “Ada…!”

La porta si spalancò.

Una faccia rossa, due occhi blu e una testa scarmigliata. Anche il respiro affannoso.

Se Nigel non avesse sentito i rumori di poco prima avrebbe potuto pensare di averlo beccato nel bel mezzo di una sega.

Accantonò la sgradevole idea della colossale figura di merda, se davvero si era appena precipitato a salvare l’inquilino del piano di sopra da un eccesso di masturbazione.

“Perché urli?” sbraitò Adam agitato.

“Me lo chiedi? Pensavo che fossi caduto da una cazzo di scala o da una sedia o dal fottuto spazio, dato il rumore, e che fossi morto ammazzato,” Nigel esagerò per giustificare la sua preoccupazione, “Che cazzo è successo?”

Adam indicò con l’indice la stanza alle sue spalle. “Si è staccata la mensola con lo stereo, mentre cercavo di accenderlo, ma non sono morto!” si mise una mano sul petto. Era sporca di sangue.

“Però sei ferito…” disse Nigel. Senza pensarci cercò di afferrargli il polso, ma Adam arretrò di un passo.

“Scusa, scusa… Che cazzo… Non sei un fan delle mani, ho capito.”

“Non mi piace essere toccato,” Adam scosse la testa.

“Sì,” si rassegnò Nigel. “Era quello che intendevo… Lo sai, io e te dovremmo debuttare come duo comico. Io faccio le battute e tu le spieghi,” Nigel sogghignò. “Saremmo disoccupati e nella merda dopo due minuti di spettacolo.”

Adam rimase sulla porta, tentennante.

“Ascolta, Adam…” Nigel cercò nel suo repertorio un tono di voce rassicurante che non era certo di possedere. “Io voglio controllare la tua caz… la tua mano, come dobbiamo procedere?” pensò che dare a lui la facoltà di decidere, però mettendogli in chiaro lo scopo da raggiungere, fosse il modo migliore di avere la sua fiducia.

Funzionò.

Adam si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare. “Ok,” disse. Camminò lungo il corridoio.

Nigel chiuse la porta e lo seguì. In bagno.

Da sopra il lavandino Adam gli offrì la mano ferita senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Non farmi male,” lo pregò. E a Nigel si seccò la gola.

Gli prese la mano nel modo più delicato possibile; quella era senz’altro fiducia e Nigel si sentì onorato. Non c’era aggettivo migliore per descrivere la sensazione.

Se lo meritava?

No.

Avrebbe cercato di meritarselo, però, da lì in avanti.

Tenne le nocche del ragazzo nel suo palmo come se fosse acqua che minacciava di fuoriuscire e con l’altra mano gli stese le dita per vedere il taglio. Non era profondo.

“Come cazzo te lo sei fatto?” cercò di distrarlo parlando, non era sicuro che non gli avrebbe fatto male.

“Mi sono arrabbiato perché il mio stereo si è rotto,” bisbigliò Adam. La voce era quella di chi si sentiva in colpa. “Ho buttato all’aria gli altri oggetti nella stanza e ho colpito il portafoto…” Adam abbassò il mento contro il petto. “S-si è rotto anche quello.”

Nigel intuì la gravità della situazione solo dall’espressione di Adam. Il giovane non era tanto dispiaciuto per il risultato ottenuto, altri oggetti distrutti, quanto per non essere riuscito a trattenere la rabbia. Oh, Nigel poteva comprenderlo così bene…

“Una stronza brutta giornata, eh?” tentò di tirarlo su di morale mostrandogli partecipazione.

Adam scrollò le spalle. “Andava bene finché non si è staccata la mensola. Ahi.”

“Scusa,” gli stava passando la mano sotto l’acqua. Siccome Adam non si stava lamentando neanche tanto, Nigel optò per continuare a parlargli. “Beh, la rottura del tuo stereo è un problema anche per me. Mi piaceva sentirti cantare.”

E questa da dove cazzo gli era uscita?

 _Oh, Nigel, raccogli i coglioni da terra, vuoi?_ si disse con lo stesso tono con cui usava riprenderlo Jasin, quando il proiettile sparato dalla sua pistola mancava il bersaglio. E l’aveva mancato più di una volta.

“Davvero?” domandò Adam. Il viso che si era tranquillizzato gli tornò di una tenue tonalità rosacea. “A mio padre piaceva cantare le canzoni di Natale. Le cantavo con lui. Io non capisco tanto il Natale, ma mi piacciono le luci di sera.”

“Perché sembra che ci siano delle cazzo di stelle dappertutto,” annuì Nigel sorridendo.

Adam lo guardò per la prima volta negli occhi, “Sì esatto!” esclamò felice.

Nigel poté sentire il cuore premere contro la cassa toracica un paio di volte, quasi dolorosamente. Che cazzo c’era negli occhi di questo ragazzo da scioglierlo come un ghiacciolo di fronte ad una fiamma, se solo riusciva ad incrociarli?

A Nigel dispiaceva che fosse una brutta giornata per Adam, ma per lui era la migliore da che si era trasferito lì sei mesi prima.

“Fatto,” disse Nigel avvolgendo una salvietta attorno alla mano pulita di Adam.

“Non mi hai fatto male!” affermò allegro Adam, tenendo la mano ferma come se avesse un vassoio in bilico. “Non brucia nemmeno!”

“Visto? Puoi fidarti di me,” azzardò Nigel. Qualunque altra persona a quell’affermazione l’avrebbe mandato affanculo. Adam annuì un paio di volte, incerto, ma non del tutto pronto a non considerare la possibilità.

“Vuoi un tè?” gli chiese il ragazzo.

Nigel si trattenne dal ridere, perché sarebbe stata la sua rovina dovergli spiegare che la risata non dipendeva dalla sua gentile offerta, ma dalla bevanda in sé.

L’unica cosa che Nigel ingeriva in alternativa agli alcolici era l’acqua. Ogni altro liquido era per lui un salto nel buio. Forse aveva bevuto del tè quando era piccolo e forse una coca una volta, a casa di una ragazza, per essere gentile. Beh, il latte per lo svezzamento, ma era sempre stato convinto che quello fosse durato poco e che sua madre fosse passata alla vodka ad un certo punto.

Pur di restare in casa di Adam più tempo possibile avrebbe bevuto anche lo sciroppo per la tosse.

“Grazie,” si affrettò ad accettare. “Vuoi che prima ti aiuti a mettere a posto la mensola?”

“Sei capace?” Adam tornò radioso, come se Nigel gli avesse appena detto di poter trasformare il piombo in oro.

Nigel allargò le braccia, “Sono un guaritore e un carpentiere. E un cazzo di idraulico se ti serve, probabilmente,” l’ultima parte la bisbigliò solo, di fronte ad un Adam con la fronte increspata, ma con un bel sorriso sulle labbra. Una strana combinazione di divertita incredulità che Nigel adorò.

Tuttavia sapeva di essere il più grosso coglione sulla terra: qual era esattamente il suo scopo, fare lo splendido davanti al suo vicino di casa?

In camera di Adam, Nigel trovò il famoso disastro tutto ai suoi piedi. Lo stereo era irrecuperabile, aperto in due, e numerosi altri oggetti avevano subito una sorte analoga nell’attacco d’ira che era seguito. Nigel si abbassò a raccogliere una cornice lasciando cadere il vetro spezzato.

“La tua ragazza?” si informò Nigel guardando il ritratto della brunetta sorridente.

“Ex ragazza,” corresse Adam.

“Ma se c’è ancora la sua foto qui dentro,” continuò Nigel posando l’oggetto sulla cassettiera alle sue spalle. “È perché la vuoi vedere tutti i giorni.”

Disse ad Adam le stesse parole che si era detto lui stesso il giorno in cui Gabi gli aveva fatto recapitare i documenti per il divorzio.

Lo stesso giorno in cui lui aveva deciso di bruciare tutte le loro foto; in un posacenere, insieme all’ultima sigaretta della sua vita.

Quello era stato il momento in cui si era reso conto di aver sperato in un ritorno di sua moglie per così tanto tempo che era stato come fermo in attesa, come se non fosse successo nulla. Come se, ad un eventuale ripensamento di lei, lui avesse potuto dimenticare dell’infatuazione per un senza palle con la faccia da marmocchio. Col quale invece la sua ex moglie conviveva, adesso.

Alla faccia dell’infatuazione.

“Beth mi ha insegnato molte cose,” disse Adam guardando la sua foto, “Anche se lontano da lei sono un po’ peggiorato.”

Nigel non si era mai veramente soffermato sull’idea che Adam avesse avuto una ragazza. Il fatto che fosse così carino aveva compensato qualsiasi fosse il suo problema? Una donna aveva accettato questi suoi comportamenti, davvero? Si era innamorata o aveva fatto la crocerossina?

Oddio, era uno stronzo a pensare queste cose?

“Come mai vi siete lasciati?” chiese per non ascoltare la sua testa.

“Lei ha detto che non poteva partire con me solo perché io non sarei venuto qui senza di lei,” Adam sembrò ripetere le esatte parole, perché le enunciò come una specie di breve poesia.

“Sei venuto qui lo stesso per dimostrarle che ce la puoi fare?” domandò Nigel. “Speri che… Lei torni da te?” Nigel conosceva fin troppo bene quel sentimento.

Adam scosse la testa. “Lei non verrà mai qui. Deve stare con la sua famiglia…” scrollò le spalle un po’ triste.

Doveva essere stata dura per Adam; dopo aver trovato qualcuno da amare, averlo perso. Più dura per lui che per chiunque altro.

Nigel trascorse il resto del pomeriggio col ragazzo; prima gli rimise in sesto la mensola, poi si sedette nella piccola cucina a sorseggiare un tè, mano a mano sempre più confortante anche se dolcissimo.

Dolcezza in deliziosa associazione con Adam, che di fronte a lui beveva tenendo la tazza con entrambe le mani, una ancora fasciata nell’asciugamano. Ogni tanto osservando Nigel da sopra il bordo, con quegli occhi spalancati che gli davano un’aria costantemente stupita.

Scaldava il cuore.

Questa specie di angelo scaldava il cuore e non ne aveva la minima fottuta idea.

Qualche tempo dopo, a malincuore, Nigel decise di togliere le tende. Passando davanti alla camera e alla sua opera di restauro diede un ultimo consiglio ad Adam. “Ehi, non metterci più sopra uno stereo, ok?”

“Non ho più uno stereo, come faccio a mettercelo sopra?” Adam ribatté con logica schiacciante.

“Giusto,” gli accordò Nigel. “Però puoi sempre andare a comprarne un altro.”

“No, non potrei mai,” il movimento di Adam ricordò un brivido di paura.

“E perché cazzo no? Si può sapere, Raki?”

“Non reagisco bene ai posti pieni di gente,” ammise Adam scuotendo la testa.

“Mh. Neanch’io,” ribatté Nigel ripensando alla quantità di risse, in Romania, scatenate perché qualcuno gli aveva dato una gomitata o l’aveva spinto per passare.

“Se ti facessi io da assistente?” si offrì Nigel, “Tipo guardia del corpo, accompagnatore ufficiale, cazzo di sostegno morale?”

La proposta gli uscì senza alcuna riflessione a riguardo. Non seppe quanto desiderava che Adam acconsentisse finché non si ritrovò in ansia in attesa della sua risposta.

“So-sostegno?” balbettò Adam, come se quella parola riassumesse tutto.

“Non sei costretto, voglio dire… Forse nemmeno lo vuoi un altro cazzo di stereo,” Nigel si ritrovò a farfugliare come un adolescente di fronte alla sua prima cotta, poi gli bastò guardare l’espressione di Adam per capire. Semplicemente il ragazzo non sapeva come tradurre la sua frase.

Che cazzo…

“Intendevo che, se ti va, posso accompagnarti in un negozio a comprare un altro stereo, farti… Compagnia,” spiegò Nigel con calma.

“Verresti con me?” Adam si indicò. “Oh… Uhm… Ok.”

Anche se Adam non emanava particolare entusiasmo, Nigel tirò un sospiro di sollievo interno e poi esultò come un bambino tutto nel giro di un attimo.

“Che ne dici di domani?” Nigel allargò le braccia per accompagnare la domanda.

Adam annuì un paio di volte.

“Perfetto. Alle quattro, fatti trovare giù nell’atrio, ok?”

Un altro cenno del capo.

“A domani,” Nigel raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

“Nigel?” lo chiamò Adam.

Una piacevole pelle d'oca gli solleticò la schiena, perché pensava che il ragazzo nemmeno se lo ricordasse il suo nome. Sentirglielo pronunciare era stata una carezza sulla testa. Perché di amici lì non ne aveva e sul lavoro si rivolgevano a lui per cognome. Il suo nome non lo sentiva da mesi...

Si voltò verso Adam.

“Potresti…? Potresti accompagnarmi al… Supermercato? Dopo…lo stereo. Ho finito i maccheroni al formaggio e non so dove comprarli… Qui.”

“Ti accompagno dove cazzo vuoi,” non poté fare a meno di rispondere Nigel.

Perché era vero; probabilmente si sarebbe informato per portarlo sulla luna, se gliel’avesse chiesto.  


	2. Chapter 2

L’ultima volta che si era sentito così nervoso all’idea di uscire con qualcuno era ancora un ragazzino. Il continuo accertarsi di che ore fossero, il passeggiare avanti e indietro per casa, l’aprire a caso applicazioni del cellulare per passare il tempo…

Forse dipendeva dal fatto che Adam era un’incognita costante.

Nigel non poteva sapere con esattezza cosa dire e fare e se questo era abbastanza comune con qualsiasi persona con cui entrava in contatto, con Adam era la prassi.

Totale anarchia del convenzionale.

Il che era elettrizzante da una parte e fottutamente spaventoso dall’altra, per chi come lui aveva l’abitudine di dare aria alla bocca prima di pensare. Molto prima di pensare.

E non voleva bruciarsi l’occasione con Adam. Non voleva farlo scivolare via per un errore di valutazione. Gli sembrava già troppo prezioso per poterci rinunciare. Mai incontrata prima una persona del genere.

Adam era un intricato labirinto fatto di una miriade di strade senza uscita, e alcune di queste strade erano anche coperte da mine; se ne avesse calpestata una, Nigel aveva la netta sensazione che sarebbe stato buttato fuori dal labirinto per sempre.

Si era affidato al suo istinto tutta la vita e ora come ora gli avrebbe dato retta più che mai; non aveva idea di quali fossero le capacità che gli avevano permesso di avvicinare quel ragazzo, ma le avrebbe sfruttate al meglio.

Scese le scale trotterellando, in anticipo di cinque minuti sull’ora stabilita. L’istinto sempre lì a suggerirgli che non fosse una buona idea tardare.

Trovò Adam seduto sul secondo scalino, una spalla che sfiorava la ringhiera, il collo un po’ incassato per la posizione. Il ragazzo si raddrizzò con la schiena e si voltò. Poi si alzò di scatto.

“Ehi…” Nigel non mascherò la sorpresa. “Sei in anticipo, Raki.”

“A-anche tu,” ribatté lui con un cenno del capo, “Avevi detto alle quattro.”

“E allora perché cazzo sei sceso prima?” gli domandò Nigel con entusiasmo e un sorriso a trentadue denti per attutire l’imprecazione.

“Perché…non volevo fare tardi…”

Nigel cominciava ad essere attirato da certi atteggiamenti più che da altri. Alcuni dei movimenti a scatti di Adam erano come le spie di un congegno elettronico: quelle buone erano verdi, per quelle gialle scrollavi le spalle, per le rosse valeva la pena di andare a leggere sul libretto d’istruzioni.

Quando sfregava le dita in quel modo era nervoso.

 

Comprensibile, non era abituato ad uscire e stava per farlo con uno sconosciuto. Per raggiungere un luogo affollato.

Cos’altro poteva essere?

Nigel sparò alla cieca. “Dobbiamo sederci qui e aspettare che siano le quattro?” si lasciò cadere sullo scalino senza attendere risposta e appoggiò gli avambracci alle ginocchia.

Adam si aggrappò alla ringhiera e scivolò seduto accanto a lui.

Descrivere la sua espressione fu impossibile, per Nigel. Definirlo felice sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

Adam si era come illuminato, occhi e bocca, e Nigel seppe di aver proposto la cosa più stupida e fottutamente giusta al mondo e nell’esatto modo. Di nuovo tirando fuori dal cilindro un’intuizione verso il giovane che non gli derivava da null’altro che dal suo istinto.

Alcune delle peculiarità di Adam dipendevano dal prendere alla lettera tutto ciò che gli veniva detto. Capiva a fatica l’umorismo e il sarcasmo proprio perché il primo si basava sul cogliere il senso tra le righe e il secondo sul tono della voce.

Adam analizzava le parole sotto ad un microscopio. Ogni singolo termine come se letto sulle pagine di un vocabolario e interpretato sul momento.

Per questo Nigel con lui si sentiva il peso di una granata tra le mani, pronta ad esplodere al minimo gesto frainteso. Figurarsi poi il problema con le parole. Nigel parlava prima di pensare da quando aveva detto _mamma_.

E, cazzo, ora che ci pensava, com’era migliorato solo da un incontro all’altro con Adam. Che cos’aveva questo ragazzo di speciale da non far scattare nessuno dei suoi nervi a fior di pelle?  

Adam sorrise, lo guardò negli occhi, distolse lo sguardo, sorrise e lo guardò di nuovo.

Come se avesse appena ricevuto il più bel cazzo di regalo della sua vita.

“Quattro,” Nigel picchiettò con l’indice sul vetro dell’orologio.

Adam guardò il suo. “Ancora un minuto,” gli fece notare tamburellando le dita sulle ginocchia. Nigel gli prese il polso facendo finta di controllare, in realtà per constatare con immenso piacere che il ragazzo non si era ritratto.

“Mi sa che dobbiamo sincronizzarli,” Nigel tirò indietro la lancetta del suo.

Stavolta Adam rise.

Se bastava così poco, Nigel era sicuro di poter far felice questo ragazzo per tutti i fottuti giorni a venire. Ma magari questo era un pensiero troppo idiota da fare adesso.

“Coraggio, andiamo a comprarti un cazzo di stereo nuovo di zecca,” lo invitò ad alzarsi Nigel.

Adam si prese il tempo di infilarsi guanti e berretto e poi lo seguì a piccoli passi fuori dalla palazzina.

“Tu non esci molto, eh Raki?” gli domandò, vedendolo quasi rimpicciolirsi ogni volta che qualcuno gli passava accanto. “Come vai a lavorare?”

“Passa a prendermi un collega, Bert, quando può,” Adam gli parlò tirando giù la sciarpa per scoprire la bocca. A contatto con l’aria fredda subito gli si arrossarono le labbra. “Ma un giorno mi ha chiamato dicendomi che aveva vomitato tutta la mattina e che non sarebbe passato a prendermi. Ho avuto una crisi e poi sono andato a piedi. Sono arrivato molto tardi. Non si arriva tardi al lavoro…”

Nigel lo ascoltò parlare veloce, quasi per stare al passo con la loro camminata svelta e non sentire il freddo. Adam non riusciva a stargli dietro, così Nigel rallentò un po’.

“Dov’è questo osservatorio?” chiese Nigel, quasi ignaro anche di cosa fosse un osservatorio. Sì, insomma, si poteva guardare il cielo, ma che lavoro era?

“Nel parco centrale, accanto alla biblioteca…” rispose Adam.

“Cazzo, è lontano!” Nigel aveva idea di dove fosse la biblioteca solo perché aveva consegnato un’intera fornitura di cassettiere portadocumenti lì dentro solo qualche settimana prima.

“Per questo sono arrivato tardi!” ribatté Adam dando ad intendere che più ovvio di così non sarebbe potuto essere.

Nigel tirò fuori le chiavi dell’auto. Arrivati alla sua Ford fece segno ad Adam. “Che ne dici se quando posso ti accompagno io con questa?” si offrì. Il suo cervello doveva aver deciso di prendersi tutti i cazzo di spazi possibili con Adam, come se dovesse prenotarsi in anticipo.

Poi si sarebbe preoccupato di capire il perché lo stesse facendo.

Adam rimase a boccheggiare di fronte allo sportello.

Per qualche secondo Nigel temette di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Sei molto gentile, Nigel,” recitò Adam, come qualcosa di studiato da ripetere all’occasione.

“Sicuro. Un cazzo di cavaliere…” borbottò tra i denti Nigel, sollevato. Mentre apriva la portiera, però, rimase freddato dall’espressione di Adam: lo sguardo fisso alla strada, le sopracciglia inarcate, la bocca semiaperta.

“ _Puiule*_ …” Nigel si morsicò un labbro e tossì imbarazzato, per il termine uscitogli così spontaneamente. Che cazzo… “Volevo dire che… Non c’è problema, ok? Quando vuoi.”

Si infilò in macchina in fretta, seguito da Adam. Il ragazzo era già di nuovo rilassato come se avesse assolto ad un difficile compito e fosse passato a pieni voti.

“Cosa significa?” chiese Adam allacciandosi la cintura.

“Che?” Nigel infilò la chiave di accensione e rimase lì con la domanda stampata in faccia.

“Hai detto una parola prima, non l’ho capita,” Adam sbatté le ciglia, stava guardando un punto tra i due sedili, l’orecchio teso alla risposta che doveva essere molto importante per lui. E Nigel, che sperava di non essere stato sentito, aveva sperato invano.

Adam Raki sentiva meglio di un cane da guardia.

E perché cazzo preoccuparsi? Non conosceva la parola lo stesso, poteva dirgli qualunque cosa.

“È un termine rumeno per rivolgersi agli…amici.”

“Oh,” Adam sorrise, “Sei rumeno?”

Vero, non gliel’aveva ancora detto. Per essere onesti, Adam non gliel’aveva chiesto.

“In effetti hai un accento strano. Pensavo fosse perché hai le labbra carnose,” finì di commentare annuendo.

E il discorso morì così, con Adam che guardava fuori dal parabrezza e Nigel che si ingoiava la saliva un paio di volte.

 

 

“Tu non guidi, Raki?” domandò Nigel appena fermi ad un semaforo.

“Oh no,” scosse la testa Adam. “Non potrei mai. Certe volte mi perdo nei miei pensieri. Mio padre diceva che guidare è come avere un’arma in mano se lo fai senza attenzione. Non sono molto paziente con gli aggeggi che lampeggiano. Non voglio fare male a qualcuno.”

Gli occhi di Adam si spalancarono all’idea di un possibile incidente in auto.

“In che pensieri ti perdi?” indagò Nigel. Era il più lontano possibile dal chiedergli direttamente quale fosse la sua particolarità e il più vicino a conoscerla. Sempre che Adam fosse al corrente di essere particolare.

“Lo spazio… Il più delle volte,” mormorò Adam.

“Quello è un pensiero che porta via molto cazzo di tempo,” commentò Nigel. Passò davanti ad un negozio di elettrodomestici, ma tirò dritto. Non si sarebbe fermato interrompendo il discorso.

“Già…” Adam ricominciò a parlare stavolta come una specie di mitragliatrice. Informazioni su informazioni alla velocità della luce su qualsiasi cosa riguardasse cosmo, stelle, pianeti, ma senza un indirizzo preciso, col solo scopo di elencare delle nozioni che lo affascinavano.

Nigel lo lasciò andare a ruota libera pur non capendo quasi nulla e non riuscendo a seguire il corso dei suoi pensieri. Ad un certo punto, fermo ad un altro semaforo, riuscì a catturare il suo sguardo e gli sorrise.

Adam inarcò le sopracciglia e esibì di nuovo quel lento boccheggiare, come un pesciolino fuor d’acqua, “Ma ora basta parlare di spazio,” dichiarò con un secco cenno del capo.

“Di tutto, una sola cazzo di cosa l’ho capita,” lo informò Nigel alzando l’indice. “Questo argomento ti piace proprio tanto.”

“È l’unica cosa che hai capito?” chiese Adam.

“Ma posso migliorare. Cazzo, magari qualche volta mi spieghi meglio.”

“Le persone mi chiedono spesso di stare zitto. Perché parlo troppo e non capisco quando fermarmi. Con Beth ho imparato che di solito è meglio se smetto quando l’altra persona rotea gli occhi all’insù, così,” Adam mostrò un’esagerata espressione di insofferenza mista a smarrimento che fece ridere Nigel, “Oppure certe volte è meglio se non parlo affatto. Ma è molto difficile. A volte mi dimentico tutte le regole…”

“Le regole,” ripeté Nigel, confermando quanto gli suggeriva il suo istinto. Adam non si inseriva nel contesto perché il contesto era pieno di stronze norme da seguire, che lui non capiva.

Nigel poteva rapportarsi a lui riguardo a questo, seppur su un altro piano.

“Ho la sindrome di Asperger,” spiegò il ragazzo e Nigel si ripeté la parola dieci volte per ricordarsela, qualcosa da cui partire per comprendere il giovane. “Non sempre capisco bene quello che gli altri mi dicono o perché lo dicono. Soprattutto se dicono una cosa ma ne intendono un’altra. Certe volte sono io a dire cose sbagliate, ma non so qual è lo sbaglio. Il mio cervello funziona in maniera diversa dai neurotipici…”

Neurotipici, ripeté Nigel tra sé e sé. E questo che cazzo altro era?

Adam sembrò lasciare il discorso in sospeso, ma in realtà era il suo modo di parlare a rimanere sempre in bilico, pronto a ripartire con un nuovo corso di pensieri alla prima buona occasione. In questo caso però il giovane si zittì.

“Ok, Raki, ci sono un sacco di cose di cui dobbiamo parlare,” Nigel parcheggiò e spense l’auto. “Ma non adesso perché siamo arrivati.”

Adam si tolse la cintura e aprì la portiera. “Solo una cosa,” Nigel lo trattenne con quella frase e Adam rimase piegato verso la portiera in ascolto. “Se dico qualcosa che non capisci o che ti sembra una stronzata o che per te non vuol dire un cazzo… Chiedimi e io ti spiego, ok? Perché forse tu parli tanto, ma di sicuro io parlo alla cazzo e non voglio che non ci capiamo. Ok? Siamo d’accordo?”

Adam annuì una sola volta con decisione.

Nigel gli tese la mano.

Adam la guardò.

“Abbiamo fatto un patto, ora mi stringi la mano e il patto è valido.”

Adam mise la mano nella sua; diede una rapida strizzata ritirandosi subito dopo e uscendo dall’auto.

“Nigel! Guarda!” esclamò Adam non appena fu fuori.

Di fronte alla porta del Grande Magazzino c’era una slitta con sopra Babbo Natale e la doppia fila di renne a trainarla. Un complicato disegno realizzato con un tubo luminoso, che nel crepuscolo già si era acceso. Illuminava tutta la zona d’entrata con un bell’effetto scenico che era già saltato agli occhi di Adam.

Nigel si ricordò del perché il Natale non era una festa che trascorreva volentieri da solo.

Per lui la scultura era un’accozzaglia di luci e perdita di tempo, vista così da lontano.

Ma se c’era una persona accanto ad indicargliela, entusiasta, la slitta aveva tutta un’altra importanza.

Che quella persona accanto a lui fosse Adam, anche quello cominciava ad avere importanza.

 

 

 

“Hai l’imbarazzo della scelta,” disse Nigel di fronte alla fila di impianti stereo di fronte a loro. Alcuni decisamente fuori dalla portata di un sacco di persone e di sicuro fuori dalla loro.

“Oh, non voglio scegliere. Ne voglio uno uguale a quello che avevo.”

“Identico?”

Adam annuì. Fece saettare gli occhi intorno a lui poi li fissò a terra.

“Ok… Vediamo…” Nigel fece qualche passo lungo la corsia, seguito da Adam che gli stava più vicino di quanto avesse fatto a casa sua il giorno prima.

Tutti gli stereo lì sembravano molto più moderni di quello di Adam. Non aveva guardato né la marca né il modello, ma il doppio scomparto musicassetta dubitava che fosse ancora in produzione.

E la cosa gli suonò come un fottuto problema.

“Questo posto è molto affollato,” Adam borbottò, come parlando tra sé e sé.

“Sì… Questi cazzo di centri commerciali si riempiono come uova sotto Natale. Dimmi quando te ne vuoi andare, ok?”  

“Subito dopo aver comprato lo stereo,” precisò Adam.

“Posso chiederti una cosa molto importante, Raki?” Nigel si voltò verso di lui con fare serio e deciso, “Da zero a dieci quanto grave sarebbe se lo stereo che avevi non esistesse più sul mercato?”

“D-da zero a dieci?” Adam corrugò la fronte.

“Sì, quanto… Quanto ti dispiacerebbe?”

“Oh, vuoi un numero che quantifichi il dispiacere? Dieci.”

“Lo sospettavo. Ma potremmo trovare uno stronzo di sostituto? Uno più bello, più moderno.”

“Oh… E se poi non lo so usare, Nigel?” evocò il suo nome come se lo conoscesse da sempre e gli stesse esponendo un annoso problema di famiglia.

“Ti insegno io,” Nigel si indicò, “Che ne dici?”

Adam si zittì, gli occhi puntati verso il fondo della corsia, dove una famigliola con due bambini stava guardando una scena del film proiettato su tutti i televisori in vendita.

Distratto, Nigel ci mise un attimo ad accorgersi che la mano di Adam era tesa di fronte a lui.

“É un altro patto, questo, Nigel?” si accertò il ragazzo.

Nigel gli prese la mano per la seconda volta, trattenendola nella sua qualche attimo in più della precedente. Il gesto appena fatto dal ragazzo aveva grande significato.

“Questa è la cazzo di promessa delle promesse,” e Nigel cercò a suo modo di dargliene altrettanto.

“Nigel?”

“Dimmi.”

“Non si dicono parolacce davanti ai bambini,” Adam indicò la famiglia lì vicino.

“Non credo mi abbiano sentito,” sussurrò Nigel con fare cospiratore.

 

 

Il compito richiese una mezz’ora buona, ma Nigel fu soddisfatto di aver allontanato il pensiero di Adam dalla gente intorno a lui per focalizzarlo sulla scelta dello stereo.

Uscirono dal centro con uno scatolone tra le braccia di Nigel e una scatola più piccola in mano ad Adam.

L’eccitazione del ragazzo era palpabile… E udibile. Stava elencando le caratteristiche del prodotto come fosse una descrizione di Amazon.

“Sembri felice,” disse Nigel per distrarlo.

“Lo sono! Grazie per avermi accompagnato qui, Nigel.”

L’uomo non vedeva così tanto entusiasmo dall’ultima volta in cui era stato in uno strip club. Ridacchiò da solo al pensiero.

“Perché stai ridendo?” subito si informò Adam.

Nigel aprì la portiera posteriore facendo scivolare le due scatole una dietro l’altra.

“Sono felice anch’io. Tu che ascolti le canzoni di Natale… Ne avrei sentito la mancanza,” rispose sincero Nigel salendo in auto.

Qualche secondo di silenzio e poi Adam prese un lungo respiro. “Oh… Harlan diceva che far sentire agli altri quello che succede nella propria camera da letto è da maleducati,” dichiarò.

“Non so chi cazzo sia Harlan, ma penso che stesse parlando di sesso.”

Adam guardò nel vuoto. Poi fece un cenno del capo. “Sì, Harlan parlava spesso di sesso. Anche se non era sempre comprensibile.”

Mentre lasciavano il parcheggio del Centro Commerciale Nigel riprovò, “Chi è Harlan?”

“Era mio amico, dove abitavo prima,” rispose pronto Adam. “È quello che mi ha accompagnato qui quando mi sono trasferito. Mi dava consigli. Mi ha dato un consiglio per ritornare insieme a Beth, ma non ha funzionato. Ora che tu sei mio amico potrei chiedere consigli a te…”

La proposta di Adam rimase ad aleggiare nell’aria per qualche secondo.

“Sì, come no…” mormorò Nigel scuotendo la testa. La fottuta persona giusta.

 

 

 

La seconda sosta fu quella al supermercato.

Il comportamento di Adam era già cambiato moltissimo, come se l’acquisto dello stereo avesse creato tra loro un legame di un certo spessore, ai suoi occhi. Parlava con più agio e più spesso.

Non c’era paragone con l’imbarazzo e il timore del loro primo vero incontro in lavanderia.

Chissà se per Adam c’era un limite o se l’interazione poteva evolvere in modo costante? Che cazzo era la sindrome di cui aveva parlato?

Asperger?

“Eccoli!” Adam esclamò afferrando una scatola di maccheroni al formaggio con una mano e una con l’altra.

Le mise nel carrello. Poi altre due e altre due ancora.

“Non ce ne sono più,” mormorò deluso.

“E quante cazzo ne volevi?” scherzò Nigel.

“Dieci, ho bisogno di dieci scatole,” Adam zompettò sul posto. Le dita sfregarono l’una contro l’altra rigide, nervose.

Nigel vide un sacco di spie rosse accese.

“Non è un problema, Adam…” tentò con voce quasi indifferente.

“Sì che lo è!”

Un ragazzo che stava prendendo qualcosa dal banco dei surgelati adiacente al loro si voltò e sghignazzò.

“Che cazzo hai da guardare tu?” lo apostrofò Nigel senza perdere tempo. Per abitudine alzò il mento in segno di sfida, ma anche per scoprire il tatuaggio. Ad un sacco di stronzetti gradassi faceva l’effetto di una purga, almeno da quelle parti. Se si aggiungeva il fatto che la sua faccia gridava criminale in ogni suo lineamento, non gli capitava spesso di dover ripetere le sue minacce una seconda volta.

Quando l’idiota si dileguò svelto, dimenticando anche il frigorifero aperto, Nigel tornò a rivolgersi ad Adam piegando la testa di lato e parlando in tono carezzevole.

“Da uno a dieci quanto è grave questo nuovo problema, Raki?”

Adam sbatté le palpebre, seguendo con lo sguardo il coglione che non si era fatto gli affari suoi.

“Dieci…” rispose sovrappensiero, come se si fosse dimenticato di cosa stessero parlando e fosse già impegnato a pensare ad altro.

“Non può essere tutto dieci, Raki, anche le scatole che devi comprare sono dieci. Cos’è, il tuo cazzo di numero fortunato?”

Il giovane rise esclamando un “Sì!” molto più allegro.

“Ho due soluzioni per te, Raki,” Nigel alzò due dita davanti al suo naso.

“Ce le hai?”

“Certo, numero uno,” si indicò l’indice, “Andiamo in un altro supermercato adesso e compriamo quelli che mancano. Oppure,” si indicò il medio, “Ti posso accompagnare qui io quando finirai queste.”

Metterlo di fronte a delle scelte da compiere sembrava funzionare per calmare le crisi. Anche se, a giudicare dal disastro visto a casa sua il giorno prima, certe dovevano essere proprio esplosive e difficili da quietare con le parole.

Adam annuì più volte. “La p-prossima volta c-che usciamo, allora.”

Il leggero balbettio confermò l’idea di Nigel che Adam fosse stato distratto e che avesse proseguito la discussione solo per rispondere a Nigel.

Essere riuscito ad ottenere qualcosa senza bisogno di alzare la voce diede a Nigel una piacevole sensazione, come se avesse compiuto il suo dovere.

Non era da lui.

Era da mesi, da dopo quel maledetto giorno, che rifletteva su tutta la sua vita, sul suo modo di comportarsi e su quegli stessi difetti che l’avevano convinto di essere buono giusto come criminale e che avevano spedito la sua Gabi dritta nelle braccia di un altro uomo.

E fino a che non aveva incontrato Adam, non aveva riscontrato grandi progressi con il suo scarso autocontrollo e la sua mancanza di pazienza. Invece questo ragazzo si mangiava rabbia e impulsività con quel suo sguardo stupito e i suoi sorrisi sinceri. Era come avere a che fare col candore di un bambino e ai bambini qualche capriccio si poteva perdonare.

Di ritorno all’auto Adam sostò davanti alla portiera con la testa bassa. “Mi dispiace di aver attirato l’attenzione nel supermercato,” si scusò.

Nigel, alle sue spalle, appoggiò una mano sul tetto della macchina per sporgersi e rispondergli, “Chi, lo stronzetto con la felpa color merda di piccione? Che te ne frega?”

“Era verde, Nigel,” puntualizzò Adam. Un risolino accompagnò le sue parole.

“La merda di piccione non è verde?” Nigel girò attorno alla macchina passando dal muso.

“No!” gli urlò Adam.

“Se incontriamo un piccione per strada lo seguiamo finché non la fa sulla macchina di qualcuno. Così vedrai se non è verde…” si infilò in auto dopo un’ultima occhiata ad Adam che stava ancora sorridendo.

 

 

 

Quella stessa sera, dopo essersi lasciati con la promessa di rivedersi il giorno dopo per studiare il funzionamento dello stereo, Nigel navigò fin quasi a perdere l’intera nottata di sonno alla ricerca di informazioni sulla sindrome di Asperger.

Non aveva neanche dovuto ricordarsi il nome preciso, che come previsto aveva scordato, perché era in cima alla _sindromi_ come fosse la cosa più famosa del mondo; e lui non l’aveva mai sentita nominare una cazzo di volta nella vita.

Dopo ore di lettura, forse non aveva mai letto così tanto tempo di fila nemmeno quando andava a scuola, aveva gettato il telefonino sul tavolo e si era appoggiato con la spalla al bordo della finestra.

Per tutte le informazioni apprese, molto diverse tra loro, aveva fatto paragoni con le poche che aveva su Adam; alcune combaciavano perfettamente, altre meno, su altre ancora non ne aveva una sola fottuta idea. Troppo presto per ipotizzare, ammesso che si potesse permettere di farlo.

Gli balzavano alla mente certi film visti, a cui poteva rifarsi per qualcosa su cui non aveva esperienza diretta.

Di tutto quanto letto, l’unica cosa a mettergli addosso una strana sensazione di disagio era la possibilità che Adam mancasse della capacità di provare affetto per un’altra persona.

Quello era uno schifo di problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puiule: in rumeno è un vezzeggiativo per i ragazzi. Cucciolo, piccolo, pulcino, bimbo… Una cosa del genere e spero con tutto il cuore di averlo usato nel modo giusto, perché è sempre difficile intuire il corretto utilizzo di un termine solo leggendone il significato.


	3. Chapter 3

Dopo la fuga estenuante, si era seduto a riprendere fiato sul bordo del marciapiede, sotto ad un lampione.

Poco saggio, ma non aveva più forze. Ed era certo di essere sul punto di svenire.

Alle sue spalle solo il buio della via deserta, nessun rumore di motori.

Lo stomaco sembrava liquefatto, pronto per essere vomitato. Il naso perdeva ancora sangue, la bocca pulsava e quell’ultimo pugno tirato gli aveva massacrato un dito; doveva aver perso il suo tocco, dopo mesi di inattività.

Ma non era preparato a questo rapido ritorno al vecchio stile di vita. C’erano conti in sospeso da pagare, ma aveva sperato di ricevere una specie di avviso prima. Aveva preteso troppo? E gli accordi con Darko? Cazzo erano venuti a fargli un’imboscata sul lavoro!

Si aggrappò al lampione con un braccio, la mano era inutilizzabile; quando fu in piedi scoprì che i due calci presi erano ancora ben piantati all’altezza del polpaccio e della coscia. Zoppicò ancora incerto su cosa fare: era lontano da casa, senza un centesimo, gli avevano distrutto la macchina e presto si sarebbe dovuto sedere di nuovo, per tastare altre parti del corpo che potevano essersi danneggiate.

In tre contro uno era da vigliacchi perfino per la gente di quel giro. Ma erano lì per ammazzarlo e non era previsto il gioco corretto.

Si inginocchiò di fronte ad una panchina e ci riposò la fronte sopra. Il timore che all’improvviso sarebbero spuntati i fari di un’auto dall’angolo in fondo non poté fare nulla contro la sua stanchezza. Il ginocchio urlò per la posizione assunta e Nigel finì per sdraiarsi sul pezzetto di erba lì attorno.

Che cazzo di freddo.

 

 

Si svegliò al gradevole tepore di una stanza. Non di ospedale.

Ma non la riconosceva.

Aveva ricordi frammentati di cosa gli fosse successo dopo essere svenuto sotto alla panchina, ma nessuno di essi abbastanza chiaro da suggerirgli dove fosse.

Potevano averlo trovato e portato lì?

No. Era un uomo morto, non merce di scambio, né da camera di tortura. Se era vivo non poteva trattarsi degli uomini di Jasin.

Da fuori un rumore prima ovattato, poi mano a mano più vicino e sempre più comprensibile. Si tirò a sedere di scatto, l’orecchio teso, il cuore speranzoso.

Una voce che parlava la sua lingua.

“Darko!” chiamò Nigel. Si sforzò per rimanere seduto. Anche le costole non stavano benissimo.

Fece pressione sulla mano fasciata e vide le stelle, “Cazzo!”

“ _Buongiorno anche a te, tesoro_ ,” comparì Darko salutandolo in rumeno. Nigel chiuse gli occhi godendo del momento. Era piacevole vedere una faccia amica, era piacevole poter abbandonare l’inglese anche solo per qualche parola.

E basta, non c’era nient’altro di piacevole.

“ _Non potevi avvisarmi se stavano arrivando?”_ chiese Nigel. Sei mesi senza vedersi, senza parlare l’uno con l’altro, ma bastò poco per riprendere da dove avevano lasciato.

“ _Non ti disturbare, ringraziami dopo che la tua testa di cazzo sarà tornata a funzionare_ ,” Darko appoggiò il telefonino su un mobiletto e incrociò le braccia al petto.

Nigel conosceva bene quella posizione altezzosa. Aveva la faccia da stronzo più stronzo mai vista e lo stava sfidando ad ingaggiare una qualsiasi discussione in proposito a quanto successo.

“ _Tu non dovresti essere qui_ ,” Nigel si girò e mise i piedi per terra. Non pensava le gambe l’avrebbero retto. “ _Almeno non senza prima avermi avvisato_.”

“ _Non potevo rischiare che tu fossi preparato a questo…incontro_ ,” Darko indicò le ferite di Nigel, “ _Doveva essere il più sorprendente possibile_.”

“ _Vaffanculo, sono sorpreso. Potevano ammazzarmi lì sul posto!”_ esclamò Nigel _._

 _“Perché, ti sei rincoglionito tutto d’un colpo? Ti sei sempre difeso così bene…”_ scrollò le spalle Darko. Poi rise.

 _“Tu e gli altri stronzi che ti porti dietro mi stavate tenendo d’occhio,”_ realizzò Nigel allargando le braccia.

_“Saremmo intervenuti, se necessario. Non è stato necessario… Scappi veloce!”_

_“Vaffanculo! Sono tutto rotto! Non ho più un’auto e di certo nemmeno un lavoro. Cazzo… Sanno anche dove abito?”_

“ _Questo non è chiaro. Si sono esposti molto più di noi, se questo può farti piacere.”_

 _“Talmente tanto che mi si sta rizzando l’uccello…”_ commentò Nigel.

 _“Ma anche se non fossero già informati di ogni cosa, non ci vorrà molto perché lo siano_ ,” Darko mise subito nero su bianco la questione più importante. Tanto girarci attorno non sarebbe servito a niente.

Nigel imprecò tra i denti.

“ _Ehi!_ ” lo apostrofò Darko, “ _Sono qui apposta. Il piano come vedi ha funzionato. Ho solo bisogno di tenerti d’occhio per qualche giorno. Poi proseguiremo come niente fosse e se tutto va bene forse riusciremo a risolvere questa storia e riportarti a casa presto_.”

 _Se tutto va bene_ probabilmente era il rumeno per _se non vieni ammazzato prima_.

“ _Sei già d’accordo coi locali_?” chiese Nigel. Tentò di reggersi sulla gamba malandata e fare un passo in avanti.

“ _Certo. Loro hanno molto più interesse di noi rumeni a sistemare la faccenda.”_

“ _E cosa manca per sistemarla, allora_?” Nigel allargò le braccia. Non solo era impreparato, ma il famoso piano sembrava anche essere improvvisato, pericoloso per il suo culo e un po’ diverso da come se l’era aspettato.

“ _Prove.”_

“ _La prova migliore l’avresti se mi ammazzassero. Possiamo evitarlo? Mi seccherebbe molto,_ ” Nigel non si era mai fatto illusioni sulla possibilità che la sua vita potesse essere pacifica e normale per il resto dei suoi giorni ma, ora che ci si trovava, rischiare la pelle non gli andava a genio.

Si era adattato, ci era riuscito, stava vivendo sereno da mesi senza un problema e con pochi rimpianti. Pure senza tanti soldi in tasca.

E quindi, magari, morire non rientrava nei suoi piani.

“ _Posso fidarmi di te, davvero Darko?_ ” domandò Nigel. Sapeva di avere pochi diritti di fare una domanda del genere, ma Darko era l’unica persona al mondo a cui Nigel poteva dare la responsabilità di salvaguardare la sua incolumità.

“ _Ti ho fatto una promessa. E la manterrò. Tu ne hai fatta una a me_ ,” Darko lo guardò interrogativo.

Nigel sorrise, gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. “ _È bello rivederti, coglione_.”

Darko gli diede due pacche sulla schiena, poi si allontanò e gli premette l’indice sullo zigomo tumefatto, “ _Rivedere la tua faccia invece è una merda_.”

 

 

 

“ _Darko, devo tornare a casa, ora_ ,” Nigel ripeté per l’ennesima volta, a giorno fatto, di fronte ad una tazza del più schifoso caffè mai assaggiato.

“ _Non è ancora sicuro_ ,” scosse la testa Darko. “ _Aspettiamo una settimana. Preferirei mantenere questo vantaggio su di loro. Tu ora sai che sono qui e secondo loro sei terrorizzato_ …”

Nigel sbuffò una risatina sarcastica. Anche se un fondo di verità c’era.

“ _Beh, è quello che loro pensano. Ora prenderà in mano la faccenda il capo. Ed io vorrei che l’incontro tra voi due fosse quello buono per intervenire_.”

Nigel lo guardò da sopra la tazza col disgustoso intruglio fumante. Inarcò le sopracciglia. “ _Anche perché non ne è previsto un altro, tesoro. Quando mi ribeccheranno per sicurezza mi svuoteranno addosso un caricatore intero,_ ” commentò. Poi scuotendo la testa: “ _Cazzo… Una settimana_.”

“ _Cos’hai da fare di così importante, si può sapere? Più importante che tenere il tuo culo al riparo?”_

Nigel sospirò, un veloce flash del viso di Adam gli comparve davanti agli occhi e, per quanto fosse senz’altro fuori luogo, non gli riuscì di pensare a molto altro. Darko aveva ragione, non aveva niente da fare a casa.

Eppure era lì che voleva tornare.

“ _Una persona… Ho promesso ad una persona…”_ Nigel farfugliò indeciso su cosa dire.

Darko alzò una mano. Non c’era altro da aggiungere. Una persona bastava e avanzava come motivazione, per lui.

Nigel aveva fatto un sacco di cose incredibili per _una persona_.

“ _Importante quanto?”_ si limitò a chiedere Darko.

Nigel alzò le spalle, “ _Non ho una cazzo di risposta da darti. Nemmeno mezza._ ”

“ _Cercherò di riportarti a casa prima, ok?_ ”

 

 

 

Nigel rientrò a tarda sera, cinque giorni dopo.

Cinque giorni di silenzio totale in cui non aveva potuto vedere nessuno e parlare con nessuno. Il nessuno in questione era solo Adam, a dire il vero, perché aveva poche altre conoscenze che attendessero un suo ritorno, perfino sul lavoro.

Non aveva neanche idea se Adam ancora si ricordasse di lui, se l’avesse rimosso, visto che era sparito, o se lo giudicasse una persona orribile…

Nigel era ancora dolorante e fare le tre rampe di scale gli costò più tempo di quanto avrebbe voluto. Era troppo tardi anche per andare a bussare a casa di Adam. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua porta, riposando il collo, mentre cercava di infilare la chiave nella toppa con la sinistra. La destra, con il medio rotto, sarebbe stata una seccatura almeno per un mese, a sentire quello stronzo di Darko.

Nigel sorrise; era felice di averlo ritrovato, era felice che l’avesse raccolto da terra. Era felice nonostante le circostanze. Forse era felice soprattutto perché le circostanze potevano cambiare solo se si metteva in moto tutto il meccanismo. Era ora di finirla una volta per tutte.

_Riportarti a casa presto._

Sì, beh… Sarebbe stata una bella notizia fino a qualche settimana fa. Chissà se, nell’eventualità che tutto si sistemasse e che lui non morisse, l’avrebbero costretto a rimpatriare a forza?

“Dove sei stato?”

Nigel alzò di scatto la testa e le chiavi gli caddero per terra.

Adam era a metà della scala che portava al piano di sopra, le dita strette al corrimano, voltato verso di lui, ma non lo stava guardando negli occhi. Si era mosso più silenzioso di una cazzo di formica.

“Adam…” ebbe il tempo di sussurrare Nigel, poi fu investito da una valanga di parole.

“Avevi promesso di portarmi al lavoro, e al supermercato… E io ti ho aspettato per giorni Nigel, cinque giorni. Sei sparito! Non sei più tornato. Avevi detto che eri mio amico e sei sparito!”

Il complicato discorso prese meno di dieci secondi; Nigel dovette intuire le pause da solo, Adam parlava con la rapidità di un rapper. Aveva il viso rosso e un tono di voce troppo alto per l’orario.

“Adam…Adam…Adam…” Nigel cercò di inserirsi, ma la sequela di _Avevi promesso_ e _Sei sparito_ sembrava non avere fine.

“Raki! Se sei un mio cazzo di amico, mi fai spiegare, ok?” Nigel fu secco con la voce, ma gli mostrò le mani. Dalla porta vicino a quella di casa sua fece capolino la signora Kemp, indossando una delle sue gonne della collezione flanella color merda. Non di piccione.

Nigel le fece segno col mento che la situazione era sotto controllo. La signora si ritirò.

Adam si stava muovendo sul posto, dondolandosi nervoso, intanto fissava la sua mano fasciata. La indicò, “Cos’è successo alla tua mano?”

“Ho avuto un incidente,” Nigel decise di raccontargli la cosa più vicina possibile alla verità, “È per questo che non sono tornato. Ho rotto la mia macchina di merda e sono… Stato in ospedale.”

Si odiò per la balla, ma non aveva altra scelta.

Adam si era calmato e annuiva. Lo guardò di sfuggita negli occhi, ma il suo atteggiamento richiamava molto quello dei loro primi incontri. I passi avanti fatti nel corso del loro pomeriggio insieme come svaniti.

Cazzo.

“Non so cosa devo fare.”

Un bisbiglio.

“Cosa?” Nigel gli chiese di ripetere. “Che caz… Cos’hai detto, Adam?”

“Non so come devo comportarmi, perché tu stai male e non so se vuoi stare da solo e riposarti o se vuoi che io ti offra aiuto…”

“Tu cosa vuoi fare?” gli chiese Nigel scrollando le spalle.

“Vorrei stare un po’ con te.”

Nigel sorrise. “Raki… In cinque giorni questa è la prima cazzo di cosa buona che mi succede.”

Anche rivedere Darko ma, Nigel ammise con se stesso, non così buona come rivedere Adam. Anche arrabbiato. Anche sbraitante.

“Vengo io da te, fammi solo…” Nigel si accorse del dito di Adam puntato al suo mazzo di chiavi per terra.

“Raccogliere le chiavi!” esclamò, proprio mentre Adam gli diceva la stessa cosa.

Adam rise voltandosi per salire le scale e Nigel lo seguì subito dopo.

Poteva aver sentito così tanto la sua mancanza? Nemmeno conosceva questo ragazzo e la prima cosa che aveva pensato, mentre lui lo stava sgridando per non essersi fatto vivo, era stata che voleva abbracciarlo.

E anche Adam aveva pensato a lui in quei giorni, altrimenti non sarebbe stato così pronto a scendere le scale e fargli sentire quant’era arrabbiato. Forse la sua sindrome non gli precludeva l’affezionarsi ad una persona, forse Nigel poteva sperare di non essere l’unico a sentirsi in questo modo assurdo.

Gli batteva il cuore e le scale fatte non c’entravano niente.

Seguì Adam in casa sua e fu investito dal tepore; sia quello vero e proprio della casa riscaldata, molto più della bettola affittata da Darko, sia quello che emanava dalla familiarità del luogo. Ci aveva passato solo qualche ora eppure, forse perché era disposta in modo identico alla sua, o forse perché cominciava a conoscere il suo inquilino, tutto rimandava a belle sensazioni.

Adam entrò in cucina, fece marcia indietro, ne uscì e si fermò di fronte a lui. Torturandosi le dita di una mano con l’altra gli disse, “Mi dispiace di essermi arrabbiato. Non sapevo avessi avuto un incidente. Capisco che non potevi avvisarmi e che stavi male. Sono contento che tu non sia morto.”

“Pensavi fossi morto?”

“Mio padre non è tornato a casa una sera, lui tornava sempre prima delle otto. Solo il mattino dopo mi hanno detto che era morto dopo che l’avevano portato in ospedale. Per un infarto. Però non so se mi avrebbero detto che eri morto tu.”

Nell’elenco di eventi, seppur sintetico, che ricordavano la morte del padre, Nigel vi lesse comunque dolore.

L’improvvisa scomparsa di qualcuno dalla vita lasciava un vuoto a cui forse il ragazzo non aveva saputo dare una definizione, ma che non voleva ripetere. Ecco da dove proveniva la rabbia verso Nigel che era sparito senza dire niente.

“Mi stai facendo le tue scuse per la scenata, Raki?” lo prese in giro.

“Beth mi ha detto una volta che quando mi arrabbio sono un bambino… Che dico cose cattive. Non avrei dovuto sgridarti, anche se avevo paura che fossi morto.”

“Mi sa che Beth non ti conosceva tanto bene, Raki,” disse Nigel. Cazzo, ci mancava anche il commento da idiota geloso.

Perché quello era stato, no? Gli aveva dato fastidio sentire il nome della fidanzata come motivazione per le scuse di Adam.

Era stanco e la mano cominciava a fargli male. Doveva stare attento a non dire più cazzate di quante ne stava pensando.

“Io ti trovo adorabile quando ti arrabbi.” Nigel si complimentò con se stesso per essersi prestato ascolto giusto due secondi e poi aver dato aria alla bocca per i restanti dieci.

Adam fece una faccia meno sorpresa di quanto lo sarebbe stata quella di qualunque altro ragazzo al mondo. “Grazie!” esclamò sorridente.

Solo Adam poteva trovarlo un complimento normale, quando Nigel cominciava a sospettare invece che fosse il complimento di un cazzo di rumeno che si era preso una bella cotta da adolescente per il suo angelico vicino di casa.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” offrì Adam, diretto un’altra volta verso la cucina.

“No, perché…? Perché non ci sediamo qui sul divano e mi racconti cos’hai fatto di bello?” Nigel voleva solo sdraiarsi e ascoltarlo parlare, con quel suo tono incerto e tentennante, da scolaretto, che di fronte alla maestra ripete una lezione imparata non tanto bene.

Quello era Adam alle prese con i discorsi di tutti i giorni ed era fottutamente irresistibile.

“Oh… Ehm… Ok,” Adam si sedette vicino a lui. “Mi sono alzato e ho fatto colazione…”

“Coi cereali che abbiamo comprato al supermercato?” lo interruppe Nigel.

“Sì. E il latte,” aggiunse Adam. “Poi sono andato in bagno…”

Nigel cominciò a sorridere prevedendo la precisione con cui Adam aveva inteso la sua richiesta. Gli stava raccontando per filo e per segno quanto fatto negli ultimi giorni, compreso il numero delle volte in cui aveva usato il bagno, e quante volte si era lavato.

Dall’accurato riepilogo, Nigel captò la profonda esigenza del ragazzo di avere a sua disposizione cose che conosceva e di cui faceva un uso giornaliero. Ripeteva marche, prodotti e azioni con grande precisione, sottolineandone l’importanza.

Nigel pensò a se stesso e a quando aveva dovuto adattarsi alla nuova improvvisa vita lì negli Stati Uniti, a quanto si era sentito fuori posto, a quanto gli erano mancate la sua terra e la sua lingua.

E lui non era come Adam. Per Adam spostarsi da un posto all’altro doveva essere stata un’impresa titanica.

“Hai dimostrato di avere le palle, Raki, venendo a vivere qui. Sei stato davvero coraggioso,” gli disse Nigel. Le palpebre gli si stavano chiudendo. L’espressione di Adam si fece più dolce e quasi imbarazzata; il complimento doveva avergli fatto piacere. E, cazzo, qualcuno doveva dirgli che cavarsela da solo in questo mondo di merda era difficile e che cavarsela da solo con la cazzo di sindrome di Asperger, o quello che era, doveva essere ancora più difficile. E che lui aveva le palle.

La voce di Adam lo stava cullando in quello che con tutta probabilità sarebbe stato il primo vero riposo della settimana, visto che il letto di Darko era stato un incubo.

Adam gli toccò una spalla. “Era solo la prima giornata. Non ti ho ancora raccontato tutto.”

Nigel gli assicurò che lo stava ascoltando. Poi rise di gusto quando Adam inserì, tra le cose fatte il giorno seguente, anche i dieci minuti in cui si era masturbato.

Nigel aprì gli occhi.

“Oh… Forse non avrei dovuto dirlo,” Adam alzò l’indice come per redarguire se stesso, “Mi dimentico che le persone non parlano di sesso. Non è argomento di conversazione accettabile per l’interazione sociale.”

“Con me puoi parlare di sesso quanto cazzo ti pare, Raki. Stavo solo pensando che dieci minuti sono un sacco di tempo. Non ci ho mai messo così tanto.”

“Beh, non ero sessualmente eccitato, non avevo motivi per esserlo,” spiegò Adam serio.

“E allora perché farti una sega?”

Adam deglutì e rifletté sulla risposta. “Fare sesso mi aiutava a dormire e a non avere incubi. Ogni tanto mi masturbo per addormentarmi, ma non è la stessa cosa.”

“Cazzo no, non lo è,” concordò Nigel. Si mise più comodo contro lo schienale del divano, ci appoggiò la testa sopra rivolgendo il viso ad Adam per prestargli attenzione. Gli scappò una smorfia per il dito che aveva ricominciato a pulsare sotto la fasciatura. In lontananza Adam disse qualcosa e lui annuì, ma non fu ben sicuro di aver sentito.

 

 

 

Si svegliò di colpo. La stanza era buia e distingueva poco, ma non era più a casa di Darko.

Adam! Si era addormentato mentre Adam parlava?

Merda.

Aveva finito per sdraiarsi sul divano; una coperta morbida lo copriva fino al collo, ma gli lasciava scoperti i piedi. Il silenzio era assoluto.

Mise giù una gamba e cozzò contro il tavolino che aveva dimenticato esserci lì accanto. Qualcosa rotolò per terra con un tonfo, menomale non di vetri rotti, ma lui si maledì lo stesso sottovoce.

“Nigel…? Sei sveglio?” gli arrivò la voce dalla camera adiacente.

“Sì… Adam… Ehm…”

Uno zompettare ovattato e una sagoma comparve stagliata tra il salottino e la cucina. “Non volevo svegliarti perché eri stanco e… Stai male,” Adam si grattò la testa, “Ma, ehm… Io vado a letto alle dieci e non so quando tu devi andare a dormire. Sei a disagio fuori dal tuo letto? Perché io lo sarei. A me non piace dormire in altri letti…”

“Tutto a posto, Raki. Grazie per la coperta.”

“Oh… Ok,” Adam gli si avvicinò titubante e si sedette ai suoi piedi. “Non riuscivo a dormire…”

“E ti sei masturbato?” scherzò Nigel.

“Ah! No!” esclamò Adam, ma sembrò intuire il tono divertito, o forse fu solo compiaciuto dal fatto che Nigel avesse inserito nella conversazione informazioni imparate da lui, tanto che ridacchiò allegro. “No… Ho trascorso queste tre ore a navigare e ho cercato informazioni sulle fratture alle dita. Non so come ti sei fatto la tua, ma ci possono essere delle complicazioni, come un’emorragia o un’infezione. E potresti non riuscire più a muovere il dito come prima…”

“Raki,” lo richiamò calmo Nigel. Si sentiva sul volto un’espressione dolce che non poteva vedere, ma che non riusciva a sopprimere. “È una stronzata. Non ci devi perdere il sonno.”

“Non avrei dormito comunque. Beth diceva che ho il sonno agitato. Ogni tanto doveva svegliarmi perché mi muovevo troppo. Quando ti tolgono la fasciatura posso aiutarti con la riabilitazione. Ho letto che…”

“Una tazza di latte caldo può aiutarti a prendere sonno?” Nigel pescò dai rimedi che sua madre utilizzava per lui quando era bambino. Con qualunque altra persona sarebbe stato un consiglio azzardato, ma Adam non sembrava disturbato dall’essere accudito.

Anzi forse era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno, ma che nessuno gli avrebbe concesso; gli adulti capricciosi davano fastidio.

Cazzo, forse.

Sì, ok, probabilmente era così, ma _fastidio_ non era ciò che gli suscitava Adam.

“Il latte è per la colazione al mattino,” specificò il ragazzo.

“Ne offriresti una tazza a me?” domandò Nigel, passando sopra al fatto che era un’altra delle bevande di cui non ricordava il sapore.

“Oh! Oh! Certo…” Adam entrò in cucina. La luce accesa finalmente inondò parte del salottino. Il ragazzo era sparito dietro la porta aperta del frigorifero. Ne riemerse con la bottiglia del latte; Nigel riconobbe la marca, cercata accuratamente nel banco frigo del supermercato.

Adam aveva su una maglietta bianca e i pantaloni di una tuta azzurra che lo facevano assomigliare ad un infermiere di corsia, scalzo. Mise il pentolino sul fuoco e con estrema concentrazione si abbassò a versare il latte dentro.

Quanto cazzo era carino.

Nigel si alzò e lo raggiunse.

“Mi dispiace che anche tu non riesca a dormire,” disse Adam rimettendosi dritto e riavvitando il tappo alla bottiglia, senza guardarlo. “Non avrei dovuto chiederti di venire qui, ho sicuramente scombussolato la tua routine.”

Nigel rise. “Non ho mai avuto una routine in tutta la mia fottuta vita, Raki. Ogni giorno per me è tutto da scoprire. Faccio quello che voglio quando voglio. E oggi voglio stare qui a parlare con te,” Nigel allargò le braccia.

“Oh… Io non potrei mai. Se non seguo la mia routine divento intrattabile. Così diceva Beth…”

Oh, ‘sta cazzo di Beth.

Nigel gli prese la bottiglia dalle mani.

“Quella va…”

Nigel aprì il frigo. “Qui?” chiese mentre la infilava già tra succo di frutta e acqua naturale.

Adam annuì.

“Ascolta Raki… Tu stai… Meglio da solo? O preferivi stare con Beth?” a Nigel sembrò un modo delicato per dissipare il suo dubbio sulle capacità di Adam di affezionarsi al prossimo. Anche se era un’arma a doppio taglio, perché l’idea che ad Adam mancasse Beth non era proprio una bella conferma per il suo stupido cuore palpitante.

“Non lo so,” Adam dondolò su se stesso. Una mano dentro l’altra come per farsi coraggio da solo. “Ho pensato a Beth e a quello che ha detto suo padre…”

“Che ha detto suo padre?” Nigel non riuscì a trattenersi, pur avendo l’impressione che per Adam l’argomento scottasse.

“Che io non sono giusto per lei… Che lei deve fare altre cose, non stare dietro a me. Che vivo nel mio mondo. Non sono tutte cose che mi ha detto di persona…”

“E tu ci stai male?”

Adam si strinse nelle spalle. “Quando sono arrivato qui non sono uscito per tre giorni. Perché avevo paura. Stavo per perdere il lavoro. Ma volevo tanto guardare le stelle e così mi sono fatto coraggio e sono uscito di casa. E poi sono uscito il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora. E adesso che ho di nuovo la mia routine sto meglio.”

“E hai imparato anche a fare la cazzo di lavatrice,” scherzò Nigel.

Adam rise muovendo la testa. “Non l’ho più fatta dall’ultima volta, Nigel!”

“Allora sarà meglio che tu la faccia prima di finire di nuovo in quella cazzo di tuta spaziale. Anche se a me piace. Quando ti ho visto la prima volta pensavo che fosse iniziata l’apocalisse zombie.”

“È una tuta spaziale, Nigel, non una tuta anticontaminazione!”

“Grazie, Raki, adesso lo so.”

Il latte minacciò di uscire dal pentolino bollendo. Adam sussultò, ma Nigel spense il gas prima che si sporcasse il fornello.

“Oh, bravo!” esclamò Adam. “Io non arrivo mai in tempo. Certe volte lo spengo che è ancora freddo perché ho paura che faccia così.”

Adam aprì il mobiletto di fronte a lui e tirò fuori una tazza. La diede a Nigel, il quale la prese sorreggendola con la mano fasciata e sghignazzò vedendo il procione disegnato sopra.

“Ti piacciono le stelle e gli orsetti lavatori,” elencò divertito mentre versava il latte.

“E i maccheroni al formaggio!” aggiunse Adam.

“Sto scoprendo un sacco di cose su di te, Raki,” Nigel soffiò sul latte bollente. Lasciò la tazza sul tavolo. “Ma non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.”

Adam corrugò le sopracciglia e gli regalò uno dei rarissimi contatti visivi che Nigel cominciava a bramare.

“Stavi meglio con Beth?”

“Era bello,” Adam apparve intento a riflettere su come affrontare il discorso. “Ma anche faticoso. Tu hai detto che sono stato coraggioso a venire qui da solo e ho pensato che è vero. E l’ho fatto tutto da solo. Senza Beth.”

“Senza Beth,” sorrise Nigel. Gli aveva fatto un sacco di domande che non erano cazzi suoi e Adam aveva risposto senza insultarlo. “Una cazzo di soddisfazione, eh Raki?” gli piaceva parlare con lui ed era una novità, perché Nigel aveva sempre trovato noioso perfino parlare con Darko.

E Gabi… Beh, quello era uno dei tanti motivi per cui l’aveva lasciato.

_Tu non mi dici mai niente, Nigel._

Era la sua frase preferita.

E aveva sempre avuto ragione, a quanto pareva, perché se voleva Nigel parlava.

Riprese la tazza tra le mani, tiepida ora. Ci soffiò dentro un’altra volta e poi la mise di fronte alle labbra di Adam. “Fammi un favore,” gli disse, “Bevine un sorso.”

“Oh no, è per te. Non bevo il latte di notte!”

“Per favore…” Nigel utilizzò un tono di voce fermo, ma non minaccioso. Una nota paterna che nemmeno sapeva di possedere.

Adam sorseggiò, guardandolo da sopra il bordo della tazza un po’ disorientato, con quegli occhi blu grandi e meravigliosi. Gli rimase una deliziosa striscia bianca sul labbro superiore che si leccò in fretta.

Nigel aggiunse alla voglia di abbracciarlo anche quella di baciarlo. Provò ad immaginare che suoni avrebbe potuto emettere quella bocca mentre era impegnata a succhiargli la lingua…

“Nigel?”

Oh, cazzo.

“Mh?” Nigel alzò un sopracciglio, consapevole di essere mezzo intontito dalla situazione e della sua personale fantasia che gli era finita dritta dritta nei pantaloni.

“Il latte è per te,” Adam spinse contro le sue mani per avvicinargli la tazza alla bocca.

Una bevanda che Nigel non assaggiava da quando era stato svezzato e che comunque non aveva alcuna voglia di bere adesso. Ma se ne fregò di quello che aveva o meno voglia di fare e ne buttò giù un sorso. Poi la passò di nuovo ad Adam che non fece alcuna storia.

Finirono tutta la tazza alternandosi in questo modo.

Scambiarono altre due parole sulla quantità di proteine appena assimilate, mentre Adam lavava gli oggetti usati. Perché non si potevano lasciare sporchi o il latte sarebbe rimasto attaccato, come spiegò nei successivi cinque minuti.

“Ok, Raki,” disse Nigel buttando lo strofinaccio appallottolato sul tavolo, “Che dici, riuscirai a dormire?”

Adam prese lo straccio e lo piegò con cura.

“Sono un po’ stanco, può darsi.”

“Bene, allora io torno a casa. Devo cambiarmi, farmi una doccia…”

“A quest’ora? E come fai con la fasciatura?” Adam lo indicò più esterrefatto di quanto la situazione avrebbe richiesto.

E questo era fottutamente spassoso. Manco le sue azioni quotidiane fossero state un film d’azione.

“Troverò un sistema. Farò la doccia con un braccio fuori,” spiegò allungando la mano fasciata verso l’esterno. In realtà aveva bisogno di andare via da lì; giusto il tempo di rimettere in sesto il suo cervello bacato e i suoi sensi iperstimolati.

Da una cazzo di tazza di latte.

“Domani puoi… Ehm… Possiamo far funzionare lo stereo?” E questa timida richiesta era giusto quello che ci voleva per farlo rotolare giù dalla scarpata più velocemente.

“Cazzo…” rispose Nigel annuendo. “È vero, lo stereo. Dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perduto.”

Adam lo accompagnò alla porta precedendolo.

“Sono molto contento che tu non sia morto, Nigel… E sono contento che siamo amici,” Adam si voltò e rivoltò verso di lui ad ogni concetto espresso. Parlava svelto, come se avesse molte cose da dire e dovesse buttarle fuori prima che il suo ospite raggiungesse l’uscio.

“Tu sei molto… Gentile,” continuò Adam con un cenno del capo e Nigel si sentì stringere all’altezza della gola. Non era mai stato definito gentile prima d’ora. Lui non era stato gentile per l’ottanta percento della sua stronza vita.

“E mi piace parlare con te. Anche se imprechi… Ehm… E poi sei paziente,” Adam non aveva finito manco per niente. Si trovarono entrambi davanti alla porta e Nigel non aveva avuto occasione di inserirsi nemmeno per dirgli grazie.

Adam guardò un punto sulla spalla di Nigel. “E non avevo mai passato così tanto tempo con una persona senza avere crisi…”

Adam aprì la porta e Nigel uscì, rimanendogli però vicino, perché ancora stava parlando.

“E non ero mai stato in un centro commerciale prima d’ora… Grazie per avermici portato,” sembrava un elenco alla rinfusa di tutte le motivazioni per cui Adam doveva essergli grato. Forse se le era pure scritte da qualche parte prima, mentre lui dormiva, e adesso le stava ripetendo con dedizione. Nigel pensò di non essere tanto lontano dalla realtà.

Adam si abbracciò alla porta e giocò con la maniglia. Aggiunse, “E hai un buon odore. Se avessi un cattivo odore te lo direi, ma tu hai un buon odore. Ciao!”

Adam chiuse la porta con un bel gesto deciso.

Nigel rimase a bocca aperta. Decisamente doveva aver fatto una lista.

Quando lo sbigottimento passò sussurrò il “Grazie” che non gli era stato dato modo di dire.

La conclusione della comunicazione l’aveva steso. Adam non faceva mai nulla allo scopo di fare sensazione e stupire. Il suo era uno spontaneo e genuino agire al solo servizio della verità: doveva dire qualcosa, la diceva subito.

Meraviglioso.

E terrificante.

Beh, almeno Nigel aveva un buon odore; che dubitava sarebbe stato possibile se fosse stato ancora il fumatore che era stato in passato.

Un punto a favore di Gabi per averlo indotto a smettere, seppur indirettamente.

E un punto a favore di se stesso che non avendo alcun preconcetto su Adam gli aveva fatto fare cose che con tutta probabilità nessuno si era mai fidato a fargli fare.

Un buon punto di partenza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chiacchierare io sono qui  
> [HE-S-DEAD-JIM](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com/)  
> o anche qui  
> [WHY CAN'T I JUST SHUT UP?](http://0leniam0.blogspot.it/)  
> e su Twitter @HE_IS_DEAD_JIM ma molto molto meno.
> 
> Grazie a tutti!

“Nigel, no! Leggi cosa c’è scritto!” Adam gli piazzò il libretto delle istruzioni sotto al naso per l’ennesima volta in mezz’ora.

“Io non seguo le istruzioni, ragazzo, fattene una ragione. Impara da me.”

Adam sgranò gli occhi, come se fosse stato appena invitato a mettere una mano su un braciere incandescente.

“Ma tu attacchi i fili senza prima guardare dove vanno!” si lamentò il giovane.

“E la cazzo di magia è che funzionerà tutto alla perfezione, perché devo essere un genio, Raki.”

L’espressione di Adam era un misto tra tristezza e disgusto che fece scoppiare a ridere Nigel.

“Non esiste la magia, Nigel,” puntualizzò Adam.

“La cazzo di magia,” ripeté Nigel sforzandosi di spegnere la risata per dare alla sua precisazione una certa intensità.

Adam alzò un sopracciglio.

“Non tentarmi, Raki. Solo per il gusto di scatenare una discussione con te potrei anche contraddirti.”

“Si è acceso!” si stupì Adam quando Nigel inserì la spina e una serie di luci azzurre illuminò display e tasti.

Adam aveva saltellato intorno per tutto il tempo, mentre Nigel assemblava i pochi pezzi dello stereo; impresa alquanto complicata, con una mano fuori uso, non aveva immaginato tanto.

Il ragazzo si era prima preoccupato della posizione delle casse, poi di tutte le funzioni che l’altro stereo aveva e che a questo sembravano mancare, poi dell’inserimento dei fili nelle giuste prese a cui Nigel aveva risposto scrollando le spalle, “Se il filo ha una spina rettangolare non può entrare nella presa rotonda.” Adam si era bloccato per fare due più due e annuire con il solito “Oh…”

Infine l’ultima preoccupazione era stata che alcune funzioni si potessero azionare solo dal telecomando.

“Raki studi lo spazio, sai usare quel computer di merda meglio di chiunque conosca… Che preoccupazione può darti uno stereo?” gli chiese Nigel, pensando che quanto detto fosse un complimento. L’espressione del ragazzo lo fece ricredere.

“Adam…?” lo chiamò. “Adam non volevo offenderti.”

“È che se una cosa mi interessa poco faccio fatica a capire come funziona. Ci ho messo molto ad imparare ad usare la lavatrice… Perché lavare i panni non è molto appassionante.”

“Sono d’accordo con te. Lavare i panni è una rottura di coglioni,” Nigel gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Adam si abbassò per non farsi toccare. “Scusami… Mi dimentico… Non lo faccio per darti fastidio, sono abituato a dare pacche sulla schiena. È un’abitudine da cretini, in effetti.”

Adam annuì solidale. “É inutile. E anche fastidioso.”

Nigel scosse la testa divertito. Gli dispiaceva questa avversione di Adam per il contatto fisico. Gli dispiaceva che non capisse che dietro i suoi gesti c’erano affetto e spontaneità che Nigel sperava diventassero usuali tra di loro.

Ma non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita e Nigel era già soddisfatto di essersi guadagnato un briciolo della fiducia di Adam. Il suo istinto continuava a dirgli che non doveva essere cosa facile.

“Però so che il contatto fisico è molto importante nelle relazioni interpersonali, quindi se vuoi posso darti un abbraccio,” disse Adam aprendo le braccia, mostrandosi incerto su come procedere. Muoveva le dita, come sempre faceva quando era nervoso, e teneva la testa bassa.

Nigel, col telecomando ancora in mano e la bocca aperta, mancò di immediata reazione.

Così Adam abbassò un po’ le braccia, “Vuoi un abbraccio, Nigel?” chiese per rendere più chiara la sua già lampante intenzione. Adam doveva aver preso la sua stasi per incapacità di comprendere la richiesta.

Nigel lasciò perdere la risposta verbale e fece quello che avrebbe fatto già la sera del suo rientro a casa. Con un movimento cauto lo prese tra le braccia e poi strinse.

“Oh,” sobbalzò Adam. Diede a Nigel delle leggere pacche sulle spalle con entrambe le mani, mentre Nigel lo tratteneva avvolgendolo.

“Questo è un abbraccio molto stretto, Nigel,” comunicò Adam con voce strozzata.

Nigel allentò la presa a malincuore, “Devo lasciarti andare?” domandò.

“Se per te è…ehm…sufficiente, puoi lasciarmi andare.”

Nigel ridacchiò, per evitare di confessargli che sarebbe rimasto appiccicato a lui volentieri per un’altra mezz’ora.

Dio, era da un sacco che non toccava un altro essere umano. E questo particolare essere umano gli stava facendo venire voglia di fare ben altro che stare lì a dargli pacche sulle spalle.

Se avesse continuato di questo passo si sarebbe preso un’altra bastonata nella schiena, l’ennesima, per essersi innamorato della persona sbagliata. O meglio, per essere onesti, per essersi innamorato di una persona per cui lui era sbagliato.

Così aveva sempre funzionato la sua vita; le recenti decisioni non cancellavano quanto fatto in passato. Darko non poteva all’improvviso farlo diventare un bravo ragazzo, poteva giusto fargli pesare un po’ meno la coscienza.

O farlo ammazzare. Questo era sempre possibile.

Nigel si staccò da Adam che, sempre senza guardarlo, si mise ad annuire e sorridere soddisfatto, come se avesse appena azzeccato una domanda molto difficile in un quiz. Beh, forse per lui era proprio così, quando doveva indovinare come comportarsi con gli altri.

“Quando hai bisogno di un abbraccio puoi chiedermelo, Nigel,” aggiunse il ragazzo tornando vicino allo stereo. “Perché non sono sicuro che riuscirò a capire se mai dovessi averne bisogno. Devo sempre chiedere prima.”

“Consideralo un altro patto, Raki. Farai lo stesso anche tu, quando avrai bisogno di un abbraccio? Me lo chiederai?”

“Ok. Sai non ero sicuro che andasse bene. Voglio dire… Beth mi ha chiesto di abbracciarla una volta, ma lei è una donna. Non conosco la procedura tra uomini…”

“Non c’è procedura, Raki. Fai quello che ti va di fare,” gli spiegò Nigel. Passarono diverse espressioni esitanti sul viso del ragazzo, come se stesse facendo un milione di considerazioni tutte nello stesso momento.

“Oh… Ok.”

Nigel sogghignò; quell’espressione finale e quell’ _Oh… Ok_ erano una specie di marchio di fabbrica che stava imparando ad anticipare con precisione. Erano quasi sempre il risultato finale di svariati attimi di silenzio contemplativo.

Nigel fu colto dalla voglia di abbracciarlo ancora e stava per chiederglielo, quando si rese conto che stavolta l’avrebbe quasi di sicuro stritolato e spaventato, quindi si trattenne.

Questa creatura, un misto tra un angelo, un extraterrestre e un bambino, era la cosa più delicata mai conosciuta, sia fisicamente che moralmente, e tutto ciò che voleva fare era mangiarlo, stringerlo, schiacciarlo contro una parete e passargli attraverso.

Ok…

Se lo disse con lo stesso tono usato da Adam. E si diede una calmata.

“Mi è piaciuto molto abbracciarti,” Adam se ne uscì con questo commento facendo tornare Nigel sulla terra con un brivido. “Le tue braccia passano tutte intorno alla schiena,” Adam si indicò la vita dove le braccia di Nigel l’avevano stretto poco prima, “Sei molto… Avvolgente.”

“Cazzo, Raki, avvolgente non me l’aveva mai detto nessuno,” Nigel rise di gusto.  

 

 

 

Quel pomeriggio, dopo aver fatto funzionare lo stereo, inserendo il cd con le canzoni natalizie, avevano guardato insieme le foto che Adam aveva salvato in un file sul desktop nominato: NIGEL.

Vicino a quell’icona, un’altra cartella denominata: Nigel frattura.

Nigel aveva molte cose da dire ad Adam, ma restò in silenzio tutto il tempo. Si limitò ad ascoltare ciò che il ragazzo aveva da raccontargli sui pianeti le cui foto, Nigel poteva giurarlo, vedeva riflesse anche nei suoi occhi blu.

Non poté sostenere di aver capito molto di quanto spiegato, ma se si guardava indietro vedeva la sua vita costellata di discorsi senza senso a cui aveva prestato molta più attenzione di quanta meritata. Dopotutto quelli di Adam non avevano senso per lui solo perché non aveva le conoscenze del ragazzo, forse col tempo avrebbe imparato qualcosa di più.

Nigel non gli disse che l’idea di essere stato pensato tanto da diventare due file sul suo desktop era qualcosa che gli stringeva lo stomaco come solo certi ricordi delle poche cene con la sua famiglia riuscivano a fare. Il calore che derivava dall’essere anche solo pensati; un privilegio che non avrebbe mai più dato per scontato.

“Ti piacerebbe andare nello spazio, eh Adam?” gli chiese guardandolo dal basso, con la testa appoggiata sulle braccia e voltata verso di lui.

Adam lo guardò negli occhi e distolse lo sguardo per un paio di volte prima di rispondere. “L’addestramento degli astronauti prevede dei requisiti che io non ho,” rispose ripetendo una frase forse già detta altre volte a chi gli aveva fatto la stessa domanda.

“Sì, beh, l’unico cazzo di requisito dovrebbe essere quello di amare lo spazio quanto lo ami tu.”

Adam fece saettare gli occhi su di lui un altro paio di volte. A Nigel dette l’impressione di avere qualcosa da dire, ma di essere bloccato dall’insicurezza riguardo alla legittimità della cosa da esprimere.

Doveva essere una richiesta, forse qualcosa che poteva apparire scortese.

Nigel alzò la testa dal tavolo e ipotizzò: “Sei a posto con i maccheroni al formaggio, Raki?”

Adam chiuse il laptop. “Se non hai più una macchina non puoi accompagnarmi.”

“Possiamo andare a piedi, ci sono supermercati ovunque qui intorno.”

“Oh… Ok,” il marchio di fabbrica ripetuto, ma senza la solita convinzione.

“Non ti piace camminare per la strada, eh?” domandò Nigel. Non era difficile trarre quella conclusione, l’aveva visto al centro commerciale e ormai lo conosceva. Era tutto un immenso sforzo per lui, anche quando sembrava accettare di fare qualcosa con piacere. Se includeva un numero di persone superiore a uno, era un’impresa.

Adam piegò la testa da un lato. “Mh. Ero migliorato. Con Beth… Ma…”

“Migliorerai di nuovo,” lo interruppe Nigel, “Devi solo abituarti al nuovo quartiere. O magari no, chi cazzo se ne frega? Se non vuoi uscire non esci,” Nigel fece un gesto con la mano. Poi ritrattò, “No, non darmi retta. Ascolta… Devi sempre metterti alla prova, ok? Quello che hai fatto venendo qui, quello di cui abbiamo parlato, il fatto che sei stato coraggioso… Non smettere, continua a provare,” Nigel si mise una mano sul petto, “Ti aiuto io, quando vuoi, ok? Ma vai in giro per strada e fregatene… Forse non ha molto senso quello che ho detto, per te.”

“Non tutto, perché hai detto che non devo darti retta…”

Nigel chiuse un occhio facendo una smorfia in onore alla sua idiozia. Non doveva usare modi di dire con Adam.

“Ma ho capito, Nigel. Ho capito quello che vuoi dire. So che devo… Sforzarmi.”

Menomale che il ragazzo mostrava più testa di quanta ne avesse lui.

“Qui non c’è un cazzo da fare, ma il quartiere non è del tutto una merda, sai?” disse Nigel facendo spallucce.

Adam lo guardò fisso, stavolta per più di due secondi, sbattendo gli occhi come un cerbiatto.

“Non conosco bene la gente dei dintorni, ma fino ad ora non ho avuto grossi problemi…” lo disse come se i suoi problemi con la gente e quelli di Adam potessero essere simili, “A parte la signora Kemp, quella che abita vicino a me. Quella è una cazzo di stronza con un palo infilato su per il culo…”

Un altro sfarfallio degli occhi di Adam. Prese fiato, “Ho calcolato la media delle parolacce che dici. È un calcolo approssimativo. Da quando ti conosco sono più o meno venti virgola sette per ogni conversazione avuta…”

Nigel si morsicò l’interno di una guancia. Tra la serietà con cui Adam stava affrontando il discorso e la precisione dei dati esposti gli stava venendo l’attacco di risa più maleducato della storia. “Tieni il conto?” chiese invece con tutto l’autocontrollo che possedeva.

“Ho un quaderno,” spiegò Adam e Nigel voltò la testa di scatto dall’altra parte simulando un colpo di tosse improvviso, “Dove ho tenuto i conti. Potrò essere più preciso col passare del tempo.”

“Ok…” mormorò Nigel sentendo che sarebbe diventata presto la sua risposta per qualsiasi strampalata uscita di Adam. “Però preferivo quando elencavi i motivi per cui ti piaccio.”

“Oh, sì!” esclamò entusiasta Adam, “Ne ho trovato un altro, quasi dimenticavo,” indicò Nigel col dito come a volerlo ringraziare di avergli ricordato l’importante compito.

“Mi piace molto il tuo tatuaggio… Ehm… Volevo vedere se si muoveva perché è sulla vena del collo…”

“Per questo mi guardavi prima?”

Adam annuì sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Mica mi trasformo in una cazzo di statua di sale se mi guardi, Raki,” Nigel alzò la testa scoprendo il collo. “Ecco, guardalo quanto ti pare.”

Adam ridacchiò. “I tatuaggi sono di solito associati con comportamenti criminali e menti deviate. Il tuo raffigura una donna nuda…”

“Non è nuda, è un po’ svestita,” Nigel si sentì stupido ad essere quello che puntualizzava.

“Comunque ti sta bene anche se non sei un criminale…” concluse Adam.

Nigel pensò che i luoghi comuni, certe volte, fossero dolorosamente accurati.

Poi gli andò in corto circuito il cervello perché Adam passò un dito lungo il disegno.

Deglutì rumorosamente, stupendosi da solo di non aver mosso un muscolo mentre il ragazzo lo toccava. Forse era in stato di paralisi improvvisa; di norma avrebbe avuto un brivido, mentre ora come ora, con quello che gli passava per la testa, era una fortuna che non avesse emesso qualche verso strano o che non fosse saltato per aria tipo una mina.

Si schiarì la gola abbassando il capo. “Adam devo… Devo andare adesso, però… Ecco… Che ne dici se qualche volta guardiamo le stelle dal vivo? Voglio dire… Tu hai un cannocchiale…”

Adam scosse la testa.

Bene. Non solo si era appena prodotto nel più squallido concentrato di cazzate balbettanti mai usate per chiedere un appuntamento, ma Adam doveva essere rimasto nauseato dalla performance.

Come l’aveva chiamata Adam?

Procedura.

Sì, ecco lui non conosceva la procedura per chiedere un appuntamento ad un ragazzo fuori dall’umana conoscenza e bello come una cazzo di opera d’arte.

“Non è un cannocchiale, è un telescopio.”

“Che… Cosa?” balbettò ancora Nigel.

“L’hai chiamato cannocchiale,” ridacchiò Adam come fosse l’errore più divertente mai sentito. “È un telescopio, la differenza è abissale.”

Per i successivi due minuti Nigel lo lasciò spiegare la differenza tra i due oggetti, più che altro perché gli mancò la voce per ribattere. Cazzo se l’aveva spaventato l’idea che Adam lo mandasse a cagare dicendogli di guardarsele da solo, le stelle…

E il semplice fatto che Adam non gli avrebbe mai detto qualcosa del genere non lo tranquillizzava; si era davvero preso una cotta e si stava comportando come l’insicuro che non era mai stato, perché Adam era un fottuto terreno sconosciuto.

“Adam…” lo richiamò ad un certo punto del lungo discorso sulle proprietà delle lenti. Il giovane si bloccò di scatto.

“Ho parlato troppo… Comunque possiamo uscire stasera se vuoi…”

Nigel sentì per l’ennesima volta di dover uscire da lì il più in fretta possibile. “Non stasera, non posso,” gli costò declinare l’offerta, ma per oggi aveva dato fondo a tutta la sua presenza di spirito. “Ma presto, ok?”

“Dobbiamo scegliere un giorno in cui il cielo è terso,” mormorò Adam alzandosi insieme a Nigel per accompagnarlo. “Probabilmente durante la settimana non sarà un problema. Le previsioni non danno nuvoloso.”

Nigel lo salutò sulla porta. Si voltò, prima che Adam chiudesse, per la prima volta consapevole di un particolare. “Ehi, Raki…” gli disse puntandogli un dito contro, “Io mi sono dimenticato di dirti una cosa. Che anche tu mi piaci molto. Ok?”

“Oh… Ok!” Adam sorrise e chiuse la porta.


	5. Chapter 5

Il giorno dopo Nigel dovette fare i conti con una voglia impressionante di vedere Adam.

Ma lui era l’unico ad essere a casa senza un lavoro. Con fortuna, avrebbe rivisto Adam verso sera.

Confinato in casa e forse tenuto sotto controllo da più occhi di quanti ne potesse immaginare, Nigel galleggiava nel limbo del suo cuore palpitante a ripensare a tutti i vari _Oh… Ok_ che le sue orecchie si rifiutavano di dimenticare. Con la compagnia del suo dito rotto che sembrava voler intonare _We Will Rock You_ da sotto le bende.

Quando sentì dei colpi alla porta andò ad aprire per metà sperando che fosse Adam, per l’altra metà certo che non lo fosse. E sì, beh, non c’erano altre metà da usare, quindi quella che avrebbe dovuto metterlo in allerta, vista la sua situazione, non rispose subito all’appello.

 _“Sei completamente rincoglionito?”_ si informò Darko non appena lo ebbe di fronte.

Ecco la metà mancante che si faceva sentire in modo totale, ora.

 _“Ti ho mai detto quanto amo i nostri inizi di conversazione?”_ disse spostandosi per fare entrare l’amico.

_“Vaffanculo, Nigel, non aprire senza almeno accertarti di chi ci sia dall’altra parte. Sembri nato ieri!”_

_“Fino a IERI non avevo alcun cazzo di problema, se ben ricordo. E poi voglio sperare che qualunque cosa succeda in casa mia tu la sappia già, genio.”_

_“Non sono qui per controllarti il culo giorno e notte.”_

_“Sì, è esattamente per quello che sei qui!”_

_“Tu comportati come se avessi una cazzo di banda di assassini alle calcagna, vuoi?”_ gli ricordò Darko senza mezzi termini.

Non aveva tutti i torti, ma Nigel poteva farci poco se Adam lo catapultava in un mondo di stelle e assurdità in cui poteva scordarsi del suo passato e del suo incasinato presente. Chi non avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte una distrazione del genere?

“ _A quelli come te le distrazioni costano la vita_ ,” gli disse Darko, facendogli credere per un attimo di aver riflettuto ad alta voce. “ _Dov’è la nuova fidanzata? Non è qui, immagino, altrimenti non ti avrei trovato vestito_ ,” Darko chiuse gli occhi con un moto di disgusto. “ _Pensare all’eventualità mi mette i brividi.”_

“ _Non è una fidanzata e non è qui_ ,” ribatté Nigel, “ _Taglia corto e fatti i cazzi tuoi, se vuoi la birra che ho in frigo.”_

Darko sbuffò togliendosi il giubbotto; lo buttò sul divanetto del salotto. Dalla fondina ascellare la cara e amata Glock semiautomatica sporgeva pronta all’uso.

“ _Strano, di solito non stai zitto un secondo quando sei appena entrato nel letto di qualcuno… Mi sa che questa è più difficile del solito perfino per la tua bella faccia, eh?”_

Almeno trascorse in fretta un pomeriggio che minacciava di essere il più lungo della sua vita. Certo, Darko era meno divertente da quando gli faceva da guardia del corpo.

O da faro illuminante per farlo trovare e ammazzare prima, questo Nigel doveva ancora deciderlo.

Finì comunque per offrire a Darko la cena e il suo caro amico si sarebbe dovuto accontentare della merda che aveva in casa, visto che non poteva uscire a fare provviste.

Mentre mangiava insieme a Darko hamburger preconfezionati, si accorse che era sera fatta. Adam doveva essere a casa.

Che Nigel non l’avesse sentito passare era plausibile, visto che aveva chiacchierato con Darko tutto il tempo, ma perché Adam non aveva bussato per salutarlo?

Ok, non che fosse un dovere, ma era proprio ciò che Adam avrebbe fatto considerando…

Oh, certo. Era proprio quello che Adam avrebbe fatto, a meno che non avesse sentito provenire da casa sua i latrati del suo amico, in una lingua sconosciuta alla maggior parte della popolazione terrestre, figuriamoci ad Adam stesso.

“ _Sei morto?”_ chiese Darko dopo un cospicuo numero di minuti di silenzio.

“ _No… Ehm… Non è niente_ ,” Nigel non poteva fare molto adesso, non voleva certo sbattere fuori di casa il suo amico o lasciarlo lì da solo.

Beh…

Magari lasciarlo un attimo non sarebbe stato un problema.

Nigel si voltò verso la porta, quasi pronto a muoversi.

Ci ripensò.

“ _Devi andare via, principe azzurro?”_ figurarsi se Darko gli avrebbe fatto passare l’improvviso cambio di atteggiamento. Un po’ lo stesso di uno a cui è stato appena acceso un fuoco sotto il culo.

“ _Mangia e chiudi il becco_ ,” lo rimbeccò Nigel.

La sua agitazione era stata rilevata, ma questo non servì a Nigel a manifestarla meno. Iniziò a tamburellare con le dita sul tavolo, come Adam faceva sulle gambe, pronto ad ingaggiare una lotta a testate con Darko se se ne fosse uscito con altre brillanti considerazioni. Giusto per rilassarsi un po’.

Tre colpetti alla porta gli fecero rizzare la schiena come un cane della prateria e Darko scattò con la mano alla pistola. Nigel guardò l’amico inclinando il capo, un’espressione di puro compatimento sul viso.

“ _Stavolta prima di aprire la porta chiedi chi è, coglione_ ,” sibilò Darko.

“Nigel!” non fu un grido, più un tentativo di farsi sentire il meno possibile, ma Nigel capì subito chi era. Buttò il panino nel piatto e si precipitò ad aprire. Il suo corpo aveva reagito solo alla voce, mandando al diavolo sia le raccomandazioni di Darko, sia Darko stesso.

“Raki!” esclamò allegro, “Che…?” aprì la porta e la frase gli morì in gola.

Rimase di sasso.

Adam, in piedi sul tappetino di benvenuto, aveva le braccia conserte e le spalle incassate, il viso rosso rigato dalle lacrime e gli occhi che sembravano consumati.

“N-Nigel…”

“Adam, che cazzo…?” cominciò l’uomo per mancanza di altri vocaboli.

“Volevo a-aspettare che fossi solo… Ma mi hai detto che-che p-posso chiedere… Non voglio a-avere una c-crisi. Non voglio farmi male. Potresti darmi un abbraccio? Così magari mi calmo?”

Adam districò le mani incastrate negli incavi dei gomiti e le sporse in avanti. Singhiozzò. Nigel non aveva mai sentito niente di più straziante.

“Vieni qui,” Nigel lo tirò per una manica e lo prese tra le braccia dando uno spintone alla porta.

Adam nascose il viso nella sua spalla e continuò a piangere. Era un sommesso mugolio, un suono lungo intervallato da sospiri e singhiozzi. Nigel gli accarezzò la testa. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per aiutarlo, il fatto era che non aveva la minima idea di cosa potesse essere utile nella circostanza.

Si limitò a tenerlo stretto; una cosa così fragile non doveva essere abbandonata a se stessa. Il pianto di Adam lo metteva in ginocchio, ma il fatto che il ragazzo l’avesse cercato nel momento del bisogno lo faceva sentire importante come mai si era sentito prima.

“ _Puiule*_ …” gli mormorò Nigel all’orecchio, “Tranquillo… Tranquillo,” non sapeva cos’altro dirgli se non sussurrargli rassicurazioni. Che ad ogni modo funzionarono.

Il pianto si calmò. Adam alzò il viso dalla sua spalla e si asciugò col palmo un occhio per volta.

“G-grazie,” sospirò, “Grazie Nigel.” Si voltò in procinto di uscire.

Nigel gli si mise di fronte, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile. Da lì adocchiò Darko che, con le mani in tasca, se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina. Aveva osservato tutta la scena. Aveva sentito tutta la scena.

“Puoi venire di là con me, Adam? Non voglio che torni a casa,” Nigel gli mise una mano sulla spalla, cauto, ma il ragazzo non si scansò. Voltò solo la testa senza alzare lo sguardo. “Ma non sei solo,” sussurrò.

“Non importa, non devi farti problemi con Darko, lui… Piange tutti i giorni quando si guarda allo specchio.”

Incredibilmente Adam sorrise.

Darko alzò il dito medio e Nigel ricambiò con uno sguardo eloquente. O almeno sperò che lo fosse.

Darko annuì e si infilò la giacca, coprendo la pistola. E tranquillizzando Nigel almeno da quel punto di vista.

Adam seguì Nigel in cucina, timoroso, gli occhi grandi e arrossati che si guardavano attorno spauriti.

“Tu non sei mai stato qui prima,” disse Nigel, “Vedi che non sono ordinato come te. Casa mia ha merda tutta in giro.”

Darko, che li aveva già preceduti al tavolo, lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

Nigel gli fece segno di non azzardarsi a commentare. Il segno in questione era il veloce passaggio orizzontale del pollice sul collo.

“Non mi sembra di vedere escrementi,” Adam diede una rapida scorsa al pavimento, “Ma dovresti… Fare anche tu una lista delle pulizie…” consigliò.

“ _Già, Nigel, dovresti_ ,” si intromise Darko.

Adam guardò verso Darko, poi verso Nigel, poi ancora verso Darko, sempre mantenendo gli occhi ben distaccati dai loro, ma rendendo chiaro quale fosse l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni. Indicò Darko titubante, ma Nigel precedette la sua domanda. “Adam, questo è il mio amico Darko. Se non capisci quello che dice è perché parla da schifo, in rumeno. E già fa fatica con quello, figurati con l’inglese…”

“Oh… Mi dispiace,” disse Adam contrito, verso Darko.

Nigel scoppiò a ridere; tra lui e Darko passò un’altra muta minaccia di morte nascosta in un’occhiata.

“Piacere di conoscerti, Adam.”

Ma Darko era anche un gran bravo figlio di puttana; Nigel non si stupì che avesse già più o meno capito come comportarsi.

“Parla inglese, Nigel,” gli fece notare Adam sporgendosi per parlargli più vicino. “Ed è abbastanza comprensibile.”

“Sì,” annuì Nigel, “Ogni tanto sì.”

Si sedettero al tavolo tutti e tre.

“Vuoi un hamburger, Adam?”

“Non ho fame,” il ragazzo scosse la testa, di nuovo un’ombra di tristezza sul suo volto.

Nigel preparò lo stesso il piatto con un panino per Adam e lo appoggiò sul tavolo. Così come imparato da sua madre _Nigel, mai credere ad un ospite che dice di non voler nulla, lo dice solo per cortesia e tu devi sempre insistere_.

“Vi conoscete da molto voi due?” chiese Darko nel frattempo.

“Considerando solo la prima volta che ci siamo parlati, ventuno giorni e quattro ore,” Adam non si smentì nella sua solita precisione.

Nigel, che non riusciva nemmeno a calcolare quante ore trascorrevano tra un pasto e l’altro, fu scioccato dalla notizia. _Solo venti giorni_.

“Oh, beh, immagino non esista pericolo che tu dimentichi il vostro anniversario,” fu il successivo commento di Darko.

Adam non colse il significato nascosto della frase, com’era ovvio che fosse.

“No, è molto difficile che mi dimentichi una data,” Adam era tanto serio che Darko lo osservò per capire se lo stesse prendendo per il culo o meno. Dovette arrendersi all’evidenza che Adam non aveva preso nessuna delle frasi di Darko con l’intento che avevano.

“L’hai trovato ubriaco nudo per le scale?” chiese Darko ad Adam indicando Nigel.

“Vaffanculo,” ribatté Nigel. E in un baleno realizzò che dalla sera dell’incontro in lavanderia non aveva più bevuto fino ad ubriacarsi e nemmeno fino a diventare solo alticcio.

Che cazzo era Adam, un angelo per davvero?

Adam si voltò verso di lui, “Nigel, è una parola molto scortese,” gli disse con un cenno del capo.

Darko nascose il viso tra le mani, ma la risata fu palese. Nigel gli tirò dietro il pezzo di panino avanzato. Adam spalancò la bocca e rise, voltato verso Nigel, come se questi avesse appena fatto qualcosa di coraggioso.

Per quanto sconvolto potesse essere stato il ragazzo, al momento sembrava tutto accantonato e Nigel non voleva riaprire la ferita. Se poteva distrarlo con due stronzate l’avrebbe fatto volentieri.

E aveva anche di meglio.

“Non preoccuparti per lui, Raki. Un vaffanculo non lo offenderà. Piuttosto… Sai che Darko è convinto che la luna piena trasformi alcune persone in licantropi?” raccontò Nigel.

Lo scatto della testa di Adam fece intuire subito cosa ne pensasse il ragazzo a riguardo.

“Sono rumeno…” si giustificò Darko con un’alzata di spalle, facendo sorridere Nigel che si era appena inventato tutto giusto per scatenare Adam.

Il giovane non si fece certo pregare e per il successivo quarto d’ora li istruì prima sulle fasi lunari e poi sulla mancanza di prove scientifiche riguardo l’esistenza dei lupi mannari.

“Ma comprendo che la forte influenza del tuo retaggio culturale possa averti fatto perdere il raziocinio,” aggiunse Adam accondiscendente.

Nigel alzò un palmo al cielo indicando Adam, per sottolineare quanto la comprensione del giovane a riguardo fosse ammirevole.

“Chi ti dà tanta sicurezza che non esistano?” lo stuzzicò Darko.

“Non ne ho mai visto uno…” preso dal discorso, Adam afferrò il panino e lo addentò da un lato.

Nigel ringraziò sua madre bisbigliando in rumeno.

“Se è per quello io non ho mai visto un ippopotamo,” Darko si era preso a cuore la discussione.

“Oh…” Adam raddrizzò la schiena pensieroso. Si zittì sbocconcellando il panino e Nigel fu punzecchiato da una stupida gelosia per questa vaga confidenza instauratasi tra Adam e Darko.

Insomma, non era facile guadagnarsi la fiducia di Adam. E Darko non stava facendo un lavoro malvagio, considerando che lo aveva appena conosciuto.

Nigel e Darko scambiarono qualche altra parola in rumeno, inducendo Adam a far roteare gli occhi per qualche minuto, incuriosito.

 _“Devo andare_ ,” disse Darko guardando l’orologio. “ _Nigel… Noi ci sentiamo presto_ ,” gli disse fissandolo.

Nigel annuì.

“Ci vediamo, Adam,” Darko si rivolse al ragazzo cambiando lingua.

Quando Darko si incamminò verso la porta Adam si animò all’improvviso, “Non esistono documentari sui licantropi, ma esistono quelli sugli ippopotami! Ciao Darko.”

Nigel sorrise. “Pensavi mica che ti lasciasse passare quella cazzata, eh Darko?”

“ _Stai attento a non farne tu, di cazzate_ ,” rispose Darko. “Divertitevi!” augurò poi ad entrambi andandosene.

Quando Nigel rientrò in cucina, Adam aveva finito di mangiare e stava giochicchiando con il tovagliolo di carta. Ne aveva già fatto piccoli pezzettini a lato del piatto, mentre con l’altra mano si torturava i pantaloni all’altezza del ginocchio. Guardava al muro di fronte, perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Adam,” Nigel gli posò una mano sulla spalla facendolo sobbalzare. “Ti ho spaventato, scusa.”

“Ero sovrappensiero…” Adam guardò in alto cominciando il ritmico ondeggiamento del busto avanti e indietro tipico di quando era agitato. “È questo il problema, Nigel. Non posso parlare di fronte a tante persone. Non posso…”

“È questo che ti preoccupa? Per questo piangevi?” Nigel si sedette accanto a lui.

“Perderò il lavoro, non potrò pagare l’affitto e dovrò cambiare casa di nuovo…” Adam stava elencando una serie di eventi che lui solo riteneva connessi, perché di certo perdere il lavoro non comportava doversi trasferire. Perdere il lavoro significava vivere per strada, al massimo. Questo Nigel non glielo disse, certo, e nemmeno l’avrebbe mai permesso.

Adam stava esprimendo tutta la sua preoccupazione con una lunga serie di lamentele una in fila all’altra e senza pause per respirare; il nervosismo stava aumentando.

Nigel si inserì: “Mi racconti con calma cos’è successo?”

Adam prese fiato. “Mi hanno detto che devo aggiungere ai miei compiti anche una descrizione di come funziona il telescopio dell’osservatorio. Agli studenti che… Vengono in visita… Io non so parlare di fronte alle persone! Mi distraggo, penso ad altro, perdo il filo del discorso. E se mi fanno domande che non capisco, Nigel? Come faccio se mi fanno domande?”

Nigel lo bloccò con un gesto della mano. “Raki… La sistemiamo insieme. Ok? Te lo prometto. Ma non devi perdere la testa per queste stronzate.”

“Non c’è modo di risolvere!”

“E questa è un’altra cazzata,” tagliò corto Nigel.

Adam si imbronciò.

“Ehi,” Nigel si sporse verso di lui appoggiando gomiti e avambracci sul tavolo. Anche se aveva la sua mano lì a pochi centimetri non si azzardò a toccarlo per non doverlo vedere sobbalzare un’altra volta. Faceva abbastanza male. Fosse stata un’altra circostanza gli avrebbe messo un braccio intorno alla spalla, ma con Adam non sapeva se si potesse fare neanche quello.

“Devi solo dirmi cosa può esserti d’aiuto, ok? Qualunque cosa la faremo insieme.”

Adam respirò a fondo, la bocca gli tremolò prima di suggerire, “Po-potremmo fare delle simulazioni. Mi avevano aiutato per i colloqui di lavoro.”

“Certo. Perfetto,” disse Nigel convinto. “Non ho idea di che cazzo siano, ma me lo spiegherai.”

“Sarà molto difficile simulare in due un intero gruppo di persone,” puntualizzò Adam scuotendo la testa.

“Per quando devi prepararti?”

“Fra due settimane… Ci sarà la prima scolaresca.”

“Bambini? Devi parlare a dei cazzo di bambini? Sarà un gioco da ragazzi!” esclamò Nigel.

“Parlare coi bambini è difficile. Beth doveva inventarsi storie per farsi capire da loro, io non so inventare storie. E poi i bambini non si possono nemmeno guardare, la polizia si arrabbia se lo fai…”

Nigel scoppiò a ridere. “Abbiamo giorni, c’è un sacco di tempo.”

“Due settimane sono poche, Nigel.”

“No, non lo sono.”

Adam stava per contraddirlo l’ennesima volta, quando Nigel lo precedette. “Basta, ho vinto io. Non puoi più ribattere. Raki…” Nigel lo sfidò con l’ultimo monito.

Adam rimase così stupito da quell’ultima uscita che aprì e richiuse subito la bocca, come se Nigel fosse stato più serio di quello che in realtà era.

“Andiamo a guardare le stelle col…cannocchiale?” gli chiese Nigel.

Adam captò la sua volontà di sbagliare apposta la parola e sorrise. “Telescopio,” corresse in finto tono strafottente e una bella espressione raggiante prese il posto del broncio di poco prima.

Bastava così poco per tirarlo su di morale.

Nigel alzò la mano fasciata. “Però dobbiamo trovare un posto nei paraggi.”

“Oh, ti fa male?” si preoccupò Adam.

“Preferisco rimanere vicino a casa, che ne dici del solaio?”

La mano era l’unica scusa per non dover dire ad Adam più del necessario. Uscire, di notte soprattutto, non avrebbe fatto felice Darko. E poi metter in pericolo Adam con la sua vicinanza era più o meno l’ultima delle cose che avrebbe mai fatto nella sua vita; sarebbe morto piuttosto.

Una bella successione di emozioni passò sul viso di Adam; sorpresa, dubbio, quasi certezza… Su quel faccino pulito niente si poteva nascondere e Adam nulla faceva per nascondere.

Alla fine della riflessione interiore, che Nigel avrebbe tanto desiderato conoscere, il giovane si alzò. “Andiamo a prendere il telescopio.”

 

Era una bella notte stellata.

Nelle varie e non tutte piacevoli esperienze di vita di Nigel, guardare le stelle in compagnia di un bel ragazzo sceso da un altro pianeta mancava.

Adam era in grado di parlare per minuti e minuti di ogni singola costellazione puntata. Probabilmente la sua velocità di esposizione e il non dare particolare intonazione alle frasi poteva risultare monotono ma, cazzo, la passione riguardo all’argomento era fuori discussione.

“Quello è Venere?” chiese Nigel quando Adam finì di puntare per l’ultima volta il telescopio.

Il corrispettivo dello scoppio di risa, nello stile di Adam, era un improvviso brillare di tutti i suoi denti, uno sfuggevole sguardo allegro e uno sbuffo non trattenuto. Il tutto accompagnato dal saltellio da una gamba all’altra. “È la luna!” lo corresse. “Non può essere Venere così vicino!”

Seguì una descrizione del pianeta completa di dati sulla densità, la distanza dalla Terra e dal Sole, temperatura superficiale… Il tutto mentre Nigel aveva ancora il dito puntato verso la luna.

“Come fai a pensare che non sarai in grado di parlare alla gente? Guarda quante cazzo di cose sai e come le stai raccontando a me…”

Adam abbassò il capo, le mani congiunte davanti al petto. A Nigel dispiacque averlo riportato con la testa al suo problema e aver rovinato la bella atmosfera creatasi in quell’angolino del solaio, di fronte alla finestrella aperta, a stringersi dentro i giubbotti guardando a turno verso il cielo, ma doveva dirgli che era in gamba e doveva dirglielo in modo che Adam ci credesse.

Conosceva la sensazione del non sentirsi mai dire che potevi farcela, che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Nigel aveva reagito facendo un sacco di scelte sbagliate, Adam reagiva chiudendosi in casa, piangendo e buttando all’aria l’appartamento.

Considerava ormai un suo dovere far sapere a questo ragazzo che, per quello che poteva valere, a lui piaceva e per lui non aveva proprio niente che non andasse. E che era in grado di fare molte più cose di quante immaginava.

Come se Nigel fosse il suo personal trainer, o il suo mentore.

Adam slittava con facilità dal bambino impaurito al professore universitario. Temeva di non saper usare uno stereo nuovo, ma all’osservatorio maneggiava un cazzo di telescopio… Insomma doveva credere di essere in grado di superare le sue prove.

“Perché tu non mi guardi come fanno gli altri,” mormorò Adam. Il viso era puntato verso il pezzetto di cielo che si intravedeva dalla finestra. Era spalla a spalla con Nigel, in piedi di fronte al telescopio, le braccia conserte come se si stesse stringendo da solo. “È facile parlare a te. Tu non sbuffi, non alzi gli occhi in aria e non mi dai colpi nelle costole per farmi smettere di parlare. All’inizio credevo che fosse perché tanto non ascoltavi, invece ascolti e capisci quello che dico. E quindi certe volte mi fai pensare che anche se parlo troppo a te non dispiace.”

“Non mi dispiace infatti,” confermò Nigel. Adam non era mai stato tanto serio e non aveva mai parlato in modo così esplicito del loro rapporto. Questo ragazzo l’aveva pensato, l’aveva studiato e aveva tratto le sue conclusioni. Non poteva non essere una forma d’affetto questa.

“Sei strano,” bisbigliò Adam in tono contrito. Poi rise.

“Hai fatto una battuta, Raki?” al risolino contenuto di Adam seguì una sonora risata di Nigel.

“Comunque è vero,” confermò Nigel, “Vorrà dire che siamo due strani figli di puttana.”

“Non… Credo che mia madre si prostituisse.”

“No, Adam, è un modo di dire,” lo tranquillizzò Nigel.

“I tuoi modi di dire sono sempre molto coloriti.”

“È perché sono uno strano figlio di puttana.”

“Ma nemmeno tua madre si prostituiva,” si accertò Adam.

“No, no, mia madre faceva la sarta. Il ricordo più chiaro che ho è lei, vicino ad una finestra piccola come questa, che infilava il filo nell’ago e rammendava i vestiti delle persone che abitavano nella palazzina dove vivevamo.”

Adam era in silenzio, ma si torturava le dita esprimendo tutto il suo nervosismo. Guardò Nigel una volta, abbassò gli occhi, li rialzò.

“Ehm,” Adam si schiarì la voce infine, “Vorrei chiederti se è morta, ma non so se la domanda ti rattristerebbe e non saprei cosa fare se diventassi triste. A parte abbracciarti.”

Senza pensarci, Nigel gli fece una carezza sulla testa. Solo quando ritirò la mano si rese conto di averlo toccato in modo spontaneo e che lui altrettanto spontaneamente non si era ritratto. Aveva passato le dita su una morbida massa di ricci castani senza che la testolina facesse bruschi movimenti per sottrarsi.

“Sì, mia madre è morta. È passato davvero molto tempo, Raki. Non è che non faccia più male, ma almeno fa male solo quando ci penso. E non ci penso più tanto spesso, ormai. La vita è andata avanti.”

“Anche tuo padre è morto?”

Nigel fece una smorfia. “Non ho la più pallida idea di chi cazzo sia e non credo lui sappia che esisto. Quindi sì, è morto, non mi sono mai disperato per lui.”

E questa era la puttanata più grossa sparata dalla sua mente nel corso della serata. Considerando che dare a suo padre la colpa di ogni suo comportamento sbagliato era stato il suo sport preferito negli ultimi vent’anni e anche la giustificazione più stronza usata in tribunale di fronte ai giudici, a sedici anni, non poteva dire di non essersi disperato per non averlo conosciuto, suo padre.

“La morte è impossibile da evitare, quindi non ha senso arrabbiarsi se qualcuno muore. Ma ogni tanto mio padre mi manca,” mormorò Adam. “E ogni tanto ancora ho paura se penso che non tornerà mai più. È molto… Immutabile. La morte non è come lo spazio,” Adam concluse le sue considerazioni abbassando il capo.

“No…” mormorò Nigel, “Ma sai…? Tu stasera mi hai raccontato un sacco di cose che mi hanno messo di buonumore. Se quello che c’è lì fuori,” Nigel puntò il dito al cielo, “È fatto della stessa sostanza di cui siamo fatti anche noi, allora vivi o morti siamo parte di un bel cazzo di spettacolo. Come i fuochi artificiali.”

Adam annuì arricciando il naso in un sorriso sentito; Nigel pensò di aver detto qualcosa che Adam doveva aver capito e che doveva in qualche modo condividere. Il momento aveva fatto lo stesso effetto ad entrambi, Asperger o non Asperger.

Nigel tentò la fortuna e allargò le braccia di fronte al ragazzo.

Il gesto era universale per qualunque mente, perché Adam lo abbracciò senza nemmeno chiedergli spiegazioni precise, prima. Si staccò quasi subito, però, mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle e allontanandosi. A Nigel dispiacque, ma non poté lamentarsi, era stata una serata perfetta.

 

“Adam!” lo richiamò all’improvviso facendolo sussultare, “Non è colpa mia, perché qui l’americano non sono io, ma lo sai che ci siamo persi la festa del Ringraziamento?” commentò Nigel, aiutando Adam a smontare il cannoc… Telescopio.

Adam alzò la testa, cambiò un paio di espressioni nel corso di una veloce analisi e poi piegò il capo da un lato alzando una spalla. “Oh, tu non sei americano e a me non piace il tacchino, perciò non aveva senso dirtelo. Però la festa prevede che si ringrazi per quello che si ha. Io non credo in Dio però sono grato di averti conosciuto, Nigel.”

E lui che voleva fare solo una battuta, cazzo.

“Anche…” a Nigel si abbassò la voce di un tono. “Anch’io sono grato di averti conosciuto, Raki.”

E ancora una volta si era scordato per ore di quale fosse la situazione corrente della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puiule: in rumeno è un vezzeggiativo per i ragazzi. Cucciolo, piccolo, pulcino, bimbo… Una cosa del genere e spero con tutto il cuore di averlo usato nel modo giusto, perché è sempre difficile intuire il corretto utilizzo di un termine solo leggendone il significato.


	6. Chapter 6

Come promesso a Darko, Nigel optò per trincerarsi all’interno della palazzina almeno fino a nuove indicazioni.

Se ancora non era successo nulla, non credeva possibile che lo trovassero ora ma, come suggerito da Darko, le risorse di quel tipo di criminali erano infinite. Loro lo sapevano bene.

Ma Nigel fu toccato in modo marginale da questi pensieri mentre stava seduto per terra, ai piedi del letto di Adam. Era a gambe incrociate, come si stava all’asilo, di fronte al ragazzo, a provare e riprovare possibili scenari all’osservatorio.

Adam gli aveva fornito un plico con sopra tutta una serie di domande che i ragazzini avrebbero potuto fargli.

“Quanto cazzo ti piacciono le liste, eh Raki?” commentò Nigel girando un foglio dopo l’altro e leggendo domande tipo _Che schema ottico usa il telescopio?_

“Nessun bambino ti chiederà mai una cosa del genere!” esclamò Nigel. Poi espirò, “Ma uno stronzo di professore potrebbe…”

Nigel gli pose almeno una decina di domande alle quali Adam rispose con enfasi, e sulle quali Nigel non avrebbe potuto comunque correggerlo, poi l’uomo suggerì un cambio di marcia.

“Ora ti faccio una domanda improvvisata,” socchiuse gli occhi pensando a qualcosa che un bambino potesse chiedere. I bambini sapevano essere dei veri rompi palle.

“Ok,” saltò su qualche secondo dopo. Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia e si irrigidì come se fosse in procinto di andare al patibolo. “Signor Raki…” disse Nigel con una vocetta stridula.

“Perché parli così?” chiese Adam.

“Sto imitando un bambino, no? Fai attenzione… Signor Raki, si possono osservare i marziani con questo telescopio?”

Adam rimase serio a fissarlo, poi mormorò, “Perché dovrebbero chiedermi quello e non la lunghezza focale del telescopio?”

Nigel abbassò le spalle e inclinò la testa. “Raki…” il solito monito che significava _Sii serio, per favore_.

“Non c’è alcuna prova scientifica a supporto delle teorie extraterrestri…”

“Adam… Adam…” lo fermò Nigel. “No. Se un marmocchio ti fa una domanda del genere, anche se tu hai tutte le motivazioni del mondo per pensare che non sia vero, non devi togliergli la speranza che quella cosa esista, ok?”

“Perché?” chiese Adam esasperato. Sembrava davvero alla deriva quando si trattava di non dire esattamente la verità, ma di piegarla anche solo un minimo, a beneficio del prossimo. Per Adam una bugia era una bugia, non vedeva le sfumature che differenziavano l’una dall’altra. Mentire era terribile.

Nigel era d’accordo con lui, da un certo punto di vista; ma non essere in grado di accettare le piccole bugie buone, o non essere in grado di dirle, poteva nuocere a lui stesso. Era un’arte che doveva imparare a maneggiare per il suo bene.

“Non hai mai creduto a Babbo Natale, Raki?” gli domandò Nigel.

“No,” il monosillabo era stato sputato come fosse un boccone amarissimo.

Nigel si inclinò col busto in avanti, “Ok, senti… Alcune persone, e i bambini soprattutto, credono anche alle stronzate che non si vedono, anche a ciò su cui non sono stati fatti documentari dal vivo o su cui non si hanno prove scientifiche. Tu non credere alle cazzate, ma coi mocciosi non puoi…” Nigel aprì e chiuse una mano mimando qualcosa che si sgretolava, “Distruggere i loro sogni.”

“Saranno distrutti comunque, quando scopriranno la verità,” affermò Adam.

“Ma saranno stronzi adulti e se ne faranno una ragione, forse,” Nigel fece un gesto vago con la mano, “Ad ogni modo l’importante è che non sia colpa tua.”

“Alle persone piaci di più se dici bugie,” Adam la espose come una specie di ultima verità.

“No…” l’ultima cosa che voleva Nigel era fargli pensare che la sua onestà fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Se non si vergognava a sufficienza lui stesso delle cose che aveva fatto nella sua vita…

“È solo che, qualche volta, devi dire loro la merda che vogliono sentirsi dire. È una cazzo di regola sociale del…cazzo. È solo per tenerti il lavoro, con le persone che ti vogliono bene puoi essere te stesso e non te lo faranno pesare.”

“Posso essere sincero con te?” chiese Adam. Nigel non seppe dire se fosse un chiaro riferimento all’ultima sua frase sulle persone che gli volevano bene o se il ragazzo avesse fatto una semplice domanda di chiarimento.

Si affrettò comunque a rispondere, “Sì, sempre. Anche se mi devi dare dello stronzo. Io ho le spalle larghe.”

“È vero. Praticavi nuoto? Ho letto che le spalle larghe sono tipiche di chi fa nuoto…”

“È un modo di dire,” Nigel sorrise, “Significa che sono abbastanza grande da sopportare critiche e scomode verità.”

“Oh…” Adam annuì all’ennesima strana scoperta.

“Ma nuotavo anche e quindi sì, ho le spalle larghe sia metaforicamente che fisicamente, contento?”

Adam sembrò soddisfatto dalla logica dietro il modo di dire, per lui senz’altro più chiara col supporto anche reale delle due spalle larghe.

Nigel era sempre più affascinato dal modo in cui il cervello del ragazzo ragionava. Sarebbe potuto rimanere lì a cercare di spiegarselo per anni e avrebbe continuato a non afferrarlo del tutto. Da una parte era un vero peccato, immaginava che le persone che avevano avuto a che fare con lui dovessero essersi sentite tutte così, ad un certo punto, come tagliate fuori; ma allo stesso tempo la sua vicinanza era stimolante e interessante, una sfida giornaliera a comprendersi a vicenda.

“Beth scrive libri per bambini, anche lei inventa cose. Dice che ai bambini bisogna parlare così. Ha detto di voler scrivere un libro sui procioni. Ma nel suo libro i procioni parleranno…” Adam scosse la testa, sul volto la stessa incredulità di un ateo che parla di Dio.

“É divertente l’idea di un procione che parla, no?” chiese Nigel scrollando le spalle. “Anche se non è vero… È divertente!” cercò di trasmettere entusiasmo.

Adam lo guardò, facendogli capire molto bene quanto trovasse divertente la cosa.

Nigel gattonò fino dalla sua parte e gli si sedette accanto. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse tornargli utile e non vide nulla. Adam non aveva nessun peluche, nessun animale di pezza. Nessun pupazzetto.

Sul mobile accanto alla finestra, in bella mostra, qualcosa che non aveva mai notato prima, invece. Il modello in scala di uno space shuttle. “Cazzo… Che bello,” mormorò indicando l’oggetto.

Adam seguì il suo dito, “Oh, grazie! Ci ho messo quasi una settimana a costruirlo.”

Non fu volontario, ma Nigel non riuscì a trattenere lo scatto a sinistra della sua testa, la bocca spalancata. “L’hai fatto tu?”

Le sopracciglia di Adam ondeggiarono un paio di volte, così come le sue labbra. “Sei molto sorpreso. Perché?”

“Perché io non sarei capace di farlo e la metà della gente che conosco non saprebbe da dove cazzo cominciare e, non è facile. Non sono sorpreso, la mia è ammirazione! Dove sono gli altri?”

“Quali altri?”

“Sei così bravo perché non ne costruisci altri?”

“Non ne ho altri.”

“Sì, intendevo… Perché non ne compri altri e li…” Nigel mosse la mani insieme, “Fai?”

“Oh… Non… Non vado nei negozi da solo. Vado solo al supermercato e al lavoro.”

Già, Nigel questo lo sapeva, Adam non era il tipo da sottoporsi a fastidiosi bagni di persone nemmeno per qualcosa che gli piaceva veramente. Ancora faticava a credere che…

“Come avrò fatto a convincerti a venire al centro commerciale con me?” chiese Nigel come se parlasse tra sé e sé.

“Sei stato coinvolgente. Sono stato male quel giorno, prima di scendere ad aspettarti, ma non volevo sprecare l’occasione,” Adam rispose alla domanda sovrappensiero, “E poi mi serviva uno stereo nuovo.”

Nigel rise alla sincera ammissione finale. Gli accarezzò la schiena per una frazione di secondo che bastò per far raddrizzare Adam inalando bruscamente.

“Nigel…?”

“Mh?”

“Se una ragazza ti chiede di…ehm…uscire. Vuol dire che le piaci?”

Ok, una domanda inerente alle donne nel momento in cui lui l’aveva toccato. Forse doveva considerarlo un invito a tenere la sua unica cazzo di mano a posto e non lasciarsi andare a queste manifestazioni.

Però Adam non era così.

E poi era stata solo una carezza sulla schiena.

Che significava questa domanda improvvisa?

Solo che voleva un consiglio riguardo ad una ragazza, da un amico, perché leggerci dentro malizia? Adam non era malizioso.

“Di solito è un buon inizio. Te l’ha chiesto lei?”

“Oh no, era solo una domanda. Harlan dice che tra uomini si parla di donne altrimenti ci si annoia.”

“Quando cazzo abbiamo mai parlato di donne?” gli ricordò Nigel. “A parte Beth,” aggiunse con un filino di acredine di troppo.

“Tu vuoi parlare di donne?” domandò Adam.

“Come…preferisci. Se magari…” Nigel gli offrì la possibilità di farlo, se ne aveva bisogno, anche se a lui l’idea non faceva impazzire. Essere messo di fronte alla cruda realtà di provare sincera gelosia nei confronti del ragazzo lo fece sentire in colpa. Non era previsto che si prendesse una cotta per lui, e Adam di sicuro non c’entrava nulla coi suoi bollenti spiriti.

“Ecco se…ehm,” Adam gli sembrò in difficoltà più del solito, “È un argomento che ti interessa molto possiamo parlarne. Io… Non voglio che tu sia costretto a parlare sempre di stelle e pianeti… E telescopi,” progressivamente abbassò la voce fino a renderla quasi inudibile.

Nigel pensò che l’imbarazzo del ragazzo fosse dato da un suo desiderio di trattare l’argomento che non aveva il coraggio di esprimere appieno. La motivazione poteva essere solo un forte interesse per una collega. O il ritorno di qualcuno per cui lui già provava affetto.

“Beth si è fatta risentire, Adam?”

Adam inarcò le sopracciglia, poi molto tristemente annuì più volte.

Nigel fece una smorfia, solo per se stesso. Solo a beneficio della sua maledetta testa di cazzo. Trasse un lungo respiro e poi rilasciò tutta l’aria nei polmoni.

Andava meglio?

No.

Ma pazienza.

“Ma non ne voglio parlare,” Adam si alzò da terra e uscì dalla camera.

Nigel rimase spiazzato. Decise di lasciarlo tranquillo per un po’ perché, seppur pieno di buoni propositi, Nigel sentiva che dare consigli ad Adam su come riavvicinarsi alla sua ragazza era l’ultima cosa che desiderava fare. Preferiva di gran lunga le simulazioni con le domande sull’osservatorio.

Con la schiena contro il letto, un ginocchio al petto, lasciò trascorrere del tempo. Si immerse nelle sue sensazioni confermando un certo disagio per gli sviluppi.

Si alzò, deciso almeno a portare avanti la sua missione: prendersi cura di questo ragazzo.

“Adam, esco un attimo,” gli disse infilando il giubbotto.

Adam fece capolino dalla cucina. “Stavo preparando il tè,” disse indicando i fornelli alle sue spalle.

Il tè era diventato il loro rito del pomeriggio nei vari incontri degli ultimi tempi.

“Tienilo in caldo,” ribatté Nigel con la mano sulla maniglia.

“Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha fatto arrabbiare? Stai andando a sbollire la rabbia?”

“Assolutamente no, Raki. Torno subito.”

Nigel bloccò la successiva domanda di Adam sul nascere, “Non ti dico fra quanto torno, perché se ritardo poi ti preoccupi. Torno il prima possibile.”

Uscì di corsa.

Non era fiero di contravvenire alle regole poste da Darko, ma era per una buona causa. E poi lui e le regole non erano mai stati grandi amici.

Arrivò fino al negozio 24/7 in fondo alla strada, quello che Adam non amava perché non vendeva la sua marca di cereali.

Entrò e si sbrigò in fretta, già sicuro di cosa comprare e dove trovarlo. L’aveva adocchiato nel reparto giocattoli ancora prima di conoscere Adam; dopo aver conosciuto il ragazzo aveva pensato di comprarlo almeno venti volte e ad ogni singola volta si era dato del coglione. Beh, rimaneva un coglione e stavolta aveva deciso di prenderlo.

Rientrò a casa un quarto d’ora dopo. Fece le scale di corsa e bussò alla porta di Adam prima di aprire e entrare.

“Sono a casa!” esclamò scherzando, ma la bella sensazione provata nel dirlo, quella non scherzò affatto.

“Era impossibile che il tè rimanesse caldo così a lungo, Nigel,” si lamentò Adam.

“Lo so, ma era una cosa troppo importante per rimandarla,” disse Nigel senza esagerare. Voleva tenere la testa di Adam lontana da cose che potessero rattristarlo.

Un po’ egoisticamente, ammise che voleva tenere la testa di Adam lontano da Beth, per quanto possibile.

La faccia incuriosita di Adam lo stava già ripagando degli sforzi fatti e del rischio corso uscendo di casa.

Tirò fuori dal sacchetto il suo acquisto.

“Raki, ora ti spiego perché è divertente far parlare gli animali.”

Nigel si sistemò il pupazzo sulla mano sinistra, alla bell’e meglio aiutandosi con la destra malandata, e infilò le dita in modo da fargli aprire e chiudere la bocca. Le zampine stavano rigide di fronte al musetto.

“È un procione!” Adam squittì in sorpresa.

“Certo che sono un procione…” borbottò Nigel muovendo il pupazzo.

Santa merda, se l’avesse visto Darko gli avrebbe scaricato addosso la Glock e poi gli avrebbe dato fuoco per sicurezza.

Ma guardò Adam e di quello che avrebbe potuto pensare Darko non gliene fregò più un cazzo.

Il sorriso era rimasto stampato sul bel volto del ragazzo, ma lo scetticismo si poteva intravedere a strisciare sotto sotto. Come se si stesse chiedendo dove fosse il trucco.

“Ok, la voce del procione non ti convince, la vuoi più… _procionosa_?”

“Quella parola non vuol dire niente!” lo riprese subito Adam, proprio ciò che Nigel si era aspettato. “I procioni non hanno nessuna voce. Non parlano! E quello non è un procione vero, Nigel.”

“Ma ai bambini piacciono queste stronzate. E anche a qualche adulto. Non tutte le bugie sono cattive. È una bugia che i procioni parlano, ma non fa male a nessuno se facciamo finta. Tu hai riso quando hai visto il pupazzo.”

Adam annuì e Nigel fu abbastanza sicuro che il concetto fosse stato almeno in parte compreso.

Presero il tè seduti al piccolo tavolo della cucina. Nigel alternava al sorseggiare dalla sua tazza, brevi siparietti col pupazzo procione nel tentativo di rendere più chiaro ad Adam il concetto di finzione e scherzo. Finì per raccontargli tutta una serie di leggende popolari rumene, ricordi di serate trascorse con sua madre davanti al fuoco del camino, sperando che Adam notasse la differenza tra il semplice parlare e il mettere in scena una specie di spettacolo per catturare di più l’attenzione.

Mentre rimettevano in ordine la cucina, dopo un lungo silenzio di un quarto d’ora che per Adam era un’eternità, il ragazzo saltò su con “Io preferisco comunque che a raccontarmi una storia sia tu, Nigel,” doveva essere il frutto delle sue profonde riflessioni. Nigel diede una scrollata di spalle mentale e si disse che sarebbe stato per la prossima volta.

“Ma ho capito perché Beth vuol far parlare i procioni,” mormorò subito dopo. “Se pensi che un procione faccia le stesse cose che fa un umano è talmente assurdo e divertente che ti rimane impresso. No?”

Adam chiese conferma, ancora incerto su quale fosse l’insegnamento della giornata.

Nigel annuì; qualunque cosa avesse tratto dal loro pomeriggio insieme era sempre un passo avanti rispetto all’indifferenza iniziale. Certo Nigel avrebbe preferito non ne beneficiasse l’onnipresente Beth…

“Allora aveva ragione lei. Penso di aver capito. Grazie Nigel.”

Nigel fece un cenno del capo, “Prego, Raki.”

Non si sentiva pienamente felice per se stesso, ma Adam guardava di fronte a sé, nel vuoto e aveva un’espressione rapita. Proprio quella di un bambino che aveva appena afferrato un concetto importante.


	7. Chapter 7

Nigel cominciò a risentire della forzata clausura in quella stessa settimana.

Anche con tutta la buona volontà che poteva metterci, il rimuginare su Adam, sul rapporto instaurato con lui, sui voli di fantasia che spesso si faceva sul ragazzo, sulla recente realizzazione che Adam era deciso a riprendersi la sua Beth, tutto ciò che desiderava Nigel era poter uscire a farsi un giro, avere la distrazione del lavoro, a cui si aggiungeva il guadagnarsi da vivere, non male come motivazione e, perché no, anche la possibilità di inserirsi in qualche serata fuori a bere coi colleghi, cosa mai fatta ma adesso ci avrebbe volentieri provato.

Purtroppo Darko l’aveva chiamato quella mattina giusto per dirgli che le cose erano sospette e le notizie non molto rincuoranti. Avevano perso le tracce della banda e non era previsto che succedesse. Sembrava fossero spariti, tanto da aver fatto dichiarare a Darko che forse erano _un passo avanti a loro_. Darko non si esprimeva mai così.

E Natale era sempre più vicino; se Adam fosse riuscito a convincere Beth a fargli visita o ad andare da lei, lui l’avrebbe trascorso da solo.

E quale cazzo era mai stato il problema di un Natale solitario?

Nessuno.

Non fino a prima di conoscere il suo cazzo di vicino di casa.

Adorabile, strambo, irresistibile Adam, che gli mancava anche se era solo mezza giornata che non lo vedeva.

E non era sicuro di volerlo vedere comunque, perché se continuava così rischiava l’ennesimo inevitabile scempio del suo cuore.

Chissà se tutti questi amori finiti in una dolorosa solitudine per lui andavano visti come una punizione dal fato per essere stato un gran figlio di puttana?

E non solo.

Un figlio di puttana pentito, che adesso non era gradito alle brave persone per ovvie ragioni, ma che aveva perso anche il rispetto degli altri figli di puttana come lui.

Adam non l’aveva mai giudicato perché di lui non sapeva un cazzo, si disse Nigel senza indorarsi la pillola. Non c’erano grosse speranze che il ragazzo accettasse con il suo solito “Oh…ok” la notizia che Nigel era stato un narcotrafficante. In più dirglielo sarebbe stato come ammettere di avergli mentito fino ad ora e Adam non gradiva le bugie.

“Merda!” esclamò Nigel in conclusione a tutte le sue elucubrazioni; per un attimo, un fottuto attimo, odiò tutto. Tutto intorno a lui, anche Adam.

Perché Nigel lì non c’entrava un cazzo e il fatto che un ragazzino dagli occhi blu gli stesse facendo perdere anche quel briciolo di testa che aveva conservato era inaccettabile.

Ci stava provando, ma era difficile far finta di essere capace di fare altro a parte il figlio di puttana. Nemmeno sua madre era riuscito a convincerlo di quello. Ed era morta sapendolo un figlio di puttana, proprio lei che gli raccontava ogni sera del Ponte dei Bugiardi.

Se ci avesse camminato su lui, in questo momento, si sarebbe sgretolato.

Non solo per le bugie raccontate ad Adam, anche per quelle raccontate a se stesso.

Adam tornò a mancargli l’attimo successivo, quando ripensò a quell’espressione fiera per aver compreso qualcosa in più di quello strano mondo intorno a lui, così oscuro.

Cazzo, era come assistere all’alba e al tramonto messi insieme, quel ragazzo era uno spettacolo vivente. Ascoltare Gabi suonare l’aveva salvato dalla morte, tuttora ne era convinto, ma guardare Adam gli dava una gran voglia di continuare a vivere.

In questo momento aveva fottuto bisogno di un incentivo.

E sapeva che non appena l’avesse sentito rientrare, avrebbe atteso Adam col fiato sospeso, pregando di sentirlo bussare alla sua porta.

 

 

 

 

Avevano finito per cenare insieme.

Proprio come previsto da Nigel, Adam era tornato dal lavoro e non si era nemmeno preoccupato di andare prima a casa sua. Aveva bussato subito da lui. E gli aveva chiesto di salire da lui a mangiare insieme.

“Non voglio fare due volte le scale, tu abiti al piano prima del mio quindi passo prima da te,” gli aveva spiegato Adam senza un briciolo di incertezza a riguardo.

Nigel se n’era fatto motivo di riflessione perfino mentre mangiava i maccheroni al formaggio, perfino mentre cercava di prestare attenzione a ciò che gli stava raccontando Adam, che aveva a che fare con… Foto dello spazio?

“Nigel non stai ascoltando,” lo riprese Adam, posando il bicchiere dal quale aveva appena bevuto. “E non hai finito la cena.”

Già, non si stava dimostrando di grande compagnia. I suoi problemi cominciavano a disturbarlo perfino in presenza di Adam.

“Vuoi… Vuoi un abbraccio?” gli chiese il ragazzo sporgendosi in avanti e con un filo di voce, come fosse un incarico a cui sottomettersi per rispettare i convenevoli sociali.

Nigel si maledì per quello che stava pensando.

Che cazzo gli succedeva? Eppure Adam l’aveva così migliorato solo standogli vicino.

“No, no Adam, sono… Sto bene, non mi servono abbracci,” non l’avrebbe mai detto solo qualche giorno prima, solo qualche giorno prima l’avrebbe stritolato tra le braccia.

Mentre doveva ammettere di aver paura di lui, di essere terrorizzato da quello che provava. Se la stava facendo sotto. Se l’avesse confessato ad Adam probabilmente lui si sarebbe preoccupato di indicargli dov’era il bagno. Nigel rise amaro al pensiero.

“Oh… Ok…” non il solito marchio di fabbrica. Il tono dimesso mostrava stanchezza e forse anche delusione per non poter essere d’aiuto.

“Nigel…?” lo chiamò di nuovo il ragazzo. “Possiamo…? Possiamo provare qualche domanda per favore? E il mio discorso di venerdì?”

Nigel si morsicò l’interno della guancia con più forza possibile, perché l’istinto era stato quello di dirgli di no, che voleva tornarsene a casa sua e che era stanco.

E sarebbe stata una dimostrazione di vigliaccheria, una gran bella prova da stronzo.

Adam contava su di lui e lui aveva promesso…

“Andiamo in sala,” propose Nigel tentando di non far trasparire irritazione. Anche se Adam non era bravo a captare le emozioni, Nigel si sentiva una merda a provarle ugualmente.

“Tu non hai mangiato niente…” Adam indicò il suo piatto ancora quasi pieno.

“Tranquillo, non ho molta fame.”

“Sprecare il cibo è sbagliato,” puntualizzò Adam.

“Anche ingozzarsi a forza,” Nigel ribatté più piccato di quanto avrebbe mai voluto. Cazzo, forse doveva andarsene finché non era ancora sbottato del tutto.

Pensava di essere cambiato?

Allora perché alla prima giornata storta già rispondeva male ad Adam? Eppure non voleva.

Adam gli si sedette a debita distanza sul divano. Impettito, contro lo schienale, le mani appoggiate in grembo.

Enunciò il discorso sul telescopio già sentito più volte, a metà del quale Nigel scosse la testa incredulo di non averne sentito una parola fino a quel momento, troppo preso dal guardare Adam. La testa che annuiva ad ogni affermazione, le dita dritte che sfregavano l’una contro l’altra o accarezzavano la stoffa dei pantaloni. La bocca che ogni tanto si imbronciava mentre cercava il termine giusto da utilizzare. Le impercettibili increspature sulla fronte a seconda di quanto difficile fosse la spiegazione.

“Devi farmi delle domande ogni tanto, Nigel,” gli ricordò il ragazzo.

L’uomo si riscosse. Quanto aveva perso…dieci minuti? L’aveva guardato come un rincoglionito per dieci minuti? Poteva essere?

“Nigel…”

Di nuovo.

“Ok, sì… Dunque,” non aveva idea di dove fosse arrivato, meno che meno della possibile domanda da fargli.

Provò con un paio di quelle suggerite nella lunga lista di Adam: la numero quindici alla quale fece seguire la numero ventitré.

Adam rispose quasi di malavoglia, come se le domande non fossero di suo gradimento.

Voltò il busto verso Nigel, dando ad intendere di avere qualcosa d’altro di cui parlare. E che era disposto a soprassedere sulle prove per farlo.

“Nigel…? Come… Ehm… Come fai a sapere se è giusto dire a qualcuno che ti piace?”

Nigel chiuse gli occhi. Non era la serata adatta per questo. Era nervoso e la situazione non stava migliorando per nulla.

Provò a mediare il più possibile, “Adam, questo argomento non è nella lista, è meglio continuare le prove.”

“Lo so, ma…”

“Non c’entra nulla con l’osservatorio,” gli fece notare Nigel.

“Non riesco a concentrarmi!” Adam alzò la voce. “Sono distratto! Ecco… E…”

Nigel mise da parte la lista delle domande e appoggiò una mano sul divano in mezzo a loro in un tentativo di avvicinamento.”Adam, lo capisco…” Cercò di mantenere un certo distacco e di non fargli notare quanto il cambio di argomento gli pesasse.

In realtà gli pesava eccome sapere che Adam si distraeva dalla sua routine se aveva qualcuno a cui pensare.

Nigel si pizzicò il naso tra due dita respirando.

“B-Beth si era…” balbettò Adam e Nigel si alzò di scatto. Girò attorno al tavolino e si diresse alla porta.

“Adam, scusami, ma stasera non ce la faccio. Devo… Sono stanco. Devo andare.”

“Nigel… Per favore…”

“Ci vediamo domani.”

Nigel uscì sul pianerottolo. Nel chiudere la porta fu raggiunto da un “Nigel, mi dispiace…”

Aveva voglia di spaccarsi la testa contro il muro. Adam gemette un altro “Mi dispiace” appena udibile dalla sua posizione. Nigel si precipitò giù per le scale quasi buttandosi sul piano di sotto solo per nascondersi in casa il prima possibile.

Misurò salotto, cucina e ingresso avanti e indietro per tre volte, una mano nei capelli ogni volta che si trovava a dover prendere un respiro più lungo degli altri.

Cazzo, non si sentiva così scoraggiato dal giorno in cui era morta sua madre; si sarebbe volentieri inginocchiato e lasciato andare ad un pianto da perdente come non ne aveva mai fatti.

Non serviva accusarsi da solo di essere un bastardo e di meritarsi ogni momento di sconforto presente e futuro, non poteva raccontare questa storia al suo cuore massacrato e sentirsi meglio.

Il colpetto alla porta…se l’era sognato?

“Nigel…?” Adam lo chiamò a voce bassa.

Un altro colpetto.

Nigel ricordò il ragazzo dirgli serio che dopo le otto ogni rumore nel palazzo era severamente vietato. Nigel gli aveva risposto che se la sua preoccupazione era la signora Kemp… Beh, la signora Kemp era una stronza.

“Posso… Dirti una cosa? Ma è possibile che tu ti arrabbi di più,” il tono di Adam serio ma dimesso.

Nigel non poté trattenere un sorriso malinconico al sincero e mesto avvertimento.

“Potresti… Potresti aprire solo un p-pochino così mi senti? Non ci vorrà molto. Nigel…?” se non avesse saputo che era lì sul pianerottolo, dal modo in cui parlava avrebbe pensato che stesse battendo i denti per il freddo.

Adam era dispiaciuto e spaventato dal comportamento di Nigel. Non era in grado di capire cosa fosse successo, ma a voler essere schietti l’Asperger non c’entrava un cazzo. Adam non poteva leggere nella mente del suo stronzo vicino di casa improvvisamente impazzito.

Anzi, non poteva leggere nella mente di quello stronzo del suo amico che da amabile bestemmiatore rumeno si era trasformato in semplice pezzo di merda.

Nigel mise una mano sulla maniglia già pronto ad aprire la porta.

Sì, però dopo?

Dopo se ci fosse stata merda da ingoiare l’avrebbe fatto, perché Adam era da trattare alla stregua di una statua di vetro soffiato e lui questo avrebbe fatto.

Perché Nigel non era vetro soffiato e poteva incassare, maledizione.

Cazzo!

Aprì la porta.

“Adam, non sono arrabbiato. Ho sbagliato…”

Adam fece un passo timoroso in avanti, poi ritornò sul pianerottolo. Gli occhi fissi sul pavimento non erano tanto preoccupanti quanto il tremolio del corpo.

“Vieni, Adam, entra…”

“Non va bene, non va bene…” ripeté Adam in un sussurro, “Quando non dici parolacce è strano.”

Cazzo… E questo era il ragazzo che non aveva idea di cosa passasse nella testa delle persone?

“Non… Non so cosa fare,” continuò balbettando, “Sono molto, molto confuso,” prendeva respiri troppo corti, era troppo agitato. Forse stava assistendo per la prima volta ad una sua vera e propria crisi e il fatto di essere stato lui a causarla lo fece sentire un bastardo.

Molto, molto più di quando aveva incastrato Jasin.

“Beth…” cominciò Adam, ma serrò subito le labbra, come se fosse appena stato colpito alla nuca da uno schiaffo. “Scusa scusa,” si affrettò a dire scuotendo le mani di fronte a Nigel.

“Adam…” Nigel gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò un braccio con la mano sana. Con quella scusa lo afferrò delicatamente e lo portò in casa un passo alla volta.

“Ascolta…” disse Nigel abbassando il più possibile il tono di voce, “Ricordi quando abbiamo parlato della stronza abitudine dei neurotipici di pretendere che gli altri capiscano cosa cazzo passi loro per la testa senza dire una parola?”

Adam abbozzò un sorrisetto per le due parolacce sentite che, incredibile a dirsi, erano davvero indice di rilassamento da parte di Nigel, non ci aveva mai fatto caso neppure lui stesso. Il fatto di definirsi neurotipico di fronte ad Adam lo fece sentire un idiota, però così era.

“Ecco, non è la prima volta che lo faccio,” ammise Nigel, “Chiudo la bocca e aspetto che gli altri interpretino. Non è un problema tuo, Raki, è mio, ok? Puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi. Mi dispiace tanto. Tanto davvero. Non voglio che ti senti…solo. Ok? Ha senso ciò che ho detto?”

Adam annuì. Inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise, stavolta mostrando i denti. “Mi hai chiamato Raki…” asserì, dando alla cosa l’ovvia connotazione positiva.

Tornò serio subito dopo però; se aveva qualcosa da dirgli, doveva essere molto importante, vista l’espressione che sul viso di Adam era quasi solenne.

“Be-Beth…” balbettò e si fermò saettando con lo sguardo verso Nigel per constatarne la reazione. Proseguì solo ad un cenno dell’uomo. “Beth si era arrabbiata quando l’ho detto a lei e… Ho pensato che tu potevi arrabbiarti anche di più…e non voglio,” aggiunse con un gesto secco delle mani, “Tu mi hai detto che certe volte non dire tutta la verità è meglio. Ma faccio fatica a non dirla. E non so cosa fare.”

Ancora Adam non parlava, aveva solo fatto una premessa.

“Non c’è una sola cazzo di possibilità che io mi arrabbi con te, Raki,” disse una mezza verità. Che lo facesse arrabbiare no, ma che gli spezzasse il cuore…

Oh, cazzo, altro che raccogliere i coglioni da terra…

“Cosa stai pensando ora?” gli chiese Adam spiazzandolo in pieno. “Sono abituato a non sapere di preciso cosa pensi, ma certe volte mi fa stare male qui,” Adam si toccò alla bocca dello stomaco. Esattamente dove Nigel sentiva una bolla d’aria pronta a scoppiare; se per rilasciare calore o gelo questo era tutto da scoprire. “Tipo adesso.”

E ora che cazzo gli avrebbe risposto?

Nigel si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche. Incredibile che questo per lui fosse un momento più difficile di quello vissuto sette mesi prima, la notte della sparatoria.

“Sto pensando che se stai male per colpa mia,” Nigel si posò la mano ancora fasciata sul petto. “Mi sento il più grosso stronzo sulla terra.”

“Non… Penso tu possa essere sicuro di questo, Nigel. Sulla terra ci sono altre sette miliardi, quattrocentosettanta…”

“Cosa volevi dirmi su Beth, Raki?” lo bloccò Nigel, deciso che prima avrebbe sentito, prima si sarebbe messo il cuore in pace.

Ad Adam si increspò la fronte, come se stesse ripescando dalla sua memoria il filo del discorso.

“No! È su di te,” esclamò poi, “Ecco, mi succede spesso quando siamo vicini, di eccitarmi... E non mi era mai successo con un uomo. Harlan dice che un uomo deve sempre fare il primo passo, ma se siamo tutti e due uomini non so come…”

“Procedere,” disse Nigel imbambolato.

“Esatto! Perché tu non sei una donna!” Adam scosse la testa e Nigel sentì cascare la mandibola, perché non aveva idea di che cazzo stesse succedendo, ma l’istinto gli suggeriva che Adam gli stesse facendo una specie di dichiarazione, molto speciale e molto a suo modo.

Soprattutto la precisazione che lui NON era una donna, mica Nigel se lo fosse scordato nel frattempo.

“L’altra volta ti ho chiesto se volevi parlare di donne perché avevo paura di aver dato per scontato di piacerti, visto che tu piaci a me… Spesso mi capita, sai, di pensare che se una cosa la provo io allora sicuramente la prova anche l’altra persona. Si chiama… Cecità mentale… Ti ho mentito quando mi hai chiesto se Beth si era fatta risentire, perché… Pensavo che forse tu eri più a tuo agio pensando che le domande che ti facevo riguardassero lei, mentre riguardavano te. E tu non…mi stai interrompendo come fai di solito…”

Dopo aver parlato alla velocità di una mitragliatrice questa era una brusca frenata. Inusuale, per Adam.

Quindi tutte quelle domande fatte da Adam su come capire se piaci a qualcuno, come capire se qualcuno piace a te…

Abbandonando tutte le cautele a riguardo del contatto fisico, Nigel gli mise un braccio intorno al collo e se lo tirò contro.

Le mani di Adam gli finirono sui fianchi e Nigel chiuse gli occhi inalando l’odore dei suoi capelli.

“Prendi respiro, ok?” gli mormorò sul capo. Quando sentì il ragazzo rilassarsi tra le sue braccia il cuore gli iniziò una danza irlandese in gola.

“Tu mi vuoi…bene, Nigel? Un po’?”

“Cazzo… Ti adoro, Raki,” lo baciò su una tempia, “Ti è sufficiente come risposta?”

“Oh… Ok.”

Nigel rise.

Adam indietreggiò tenendolo a distanza di braccia. “Non sei arrabbiato, allora,” si accertò ancora.

“No,” Nigel tentò di prenderlo di nuovo tra le braccia, ma Adam sgusciò via.

“Bene, allora ti lascio riposare, buonanotte, Nigel.”

“Ehi ehi ehi…” Nigel lo richiamò all’istante, si appoggiò contro la porta con una spalla. “Raki, cazzo, non puoi andartene dopo quello che hai detto.”

“Oh… Perché? Hai detto che sei stanco…”

“Beh, ma… La stanchezza è passata. Mi lasci così?” gli chiese incassando la testa nelle spalle, le braccia aperte e un’espressione interrogativa sul volto.

Anche se non sapeva bene che altro si potesse aspettare dal ragazzo. Cioè, aveva parlato di eccitazione ma non… Forse non intendeva la stessa cosa che intendeva lui.

Adam aprì e chiuse la bocca, corrugò la fronte, spalancò gli occhi. “Oh! Pensavo fosse troppo presto. Ho aspettato molto prima di baciare Beth…” si sporse e depositò un bacio sulle labbra di Nigel, che non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sentirlo.

Non sentì un cazzo che Adam si era già staccato e gli stava sorridendo.

Nigel sentì urlare i suoi pantaloni e imprecare il suo cervello; nell’ultimo quarto d’ora si era disperato per il suo vicino di casa, si era poi sentito dire dallo stesso vicino di casa che era sessualmente attratto da lui, circa, forse, si era sentito dare la buonanotte come niente fosse successo ed era poi stato baciato come alla fine di un appuntamento. Un bacetto sulle labbra come uno di quelli che forse aveva dato una volta in vita sua, a dieci anni.

E il cazzo di bacetto l’aveva appena mandato in orbita che nemmeno la tuta di Adam l’avrebbe salvato dal prendere fuoco e disintegrarsi.

Adam era ancora lì ad aspettare che lui si spostasse dalla porta e lo facesse uscire.

Nigel si allontanò staccando la spalla, mise la mano sana attorno al collo di Adam e lo baciò alla maniera degli adulti arrapati che si erano presi una cotta colossale per un angioletto dagli occhi blu. E con le labbra più morbide mai assaggiate. E che, cazzo, non mancava di iniziativa, non si stava facendo certo pregare.

“Raki,” disse Nigel staccandosi da lui, “Non mi sembra ti dispiaccia.”

“No…” Adam sbatté le ciglia, “La tua bocca è carnosa, è come succhiare una caramella gommosa…”

Nigel lo zittì schioccandogli un altro bacio.

“Ma non ho mai avuto un’erezione succhiando le caramelle gommose,” concluse Adam con un sospiro.

Nigel si premette contro di lui, “Abbiamo qualcosa in comune,” disse strofinandosi e accarezzandogli il sedere con una mano.

Non ricevette parole in risposta, solo un languido mugolio.

Questo per rispondere alla domanda che si era fatto su quali fossero i lamenti che potevano uscire da quella bella bocca.

“Vuoi…” Adam gli appoggiò la bocca su una spalla. “Vuoi fare sesso?”

Nigel riaprì gli occhi che non sapeva di aver chiuso, spostò la mano dal sedere di Adam sul suo fianco, poi risalì e gliela posò su una guancia.

Voleva fare sesso?

Questo era un cazzo di eufemismo.

Voleva prendere questo delizioso bocconcino, sdraiarlo anche sul pavimento, lì dov’erano, subito, e tenerlo inchiodato lì per i successivi tre giorni per mostrargli quante cose si potevano fare anche sulla terra, senza bisogno di andare nello spazio.

Non solo per lui erano passati mesi dall’ultima volta, ma erano passati anche più mesi dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva fatto con qualcuno da cui desiderava ricevere intense ed appagate risposte.

E per questo non poteva essere stasera.

Adam era un cazzo di rompicapo, in ogni campo, forse in questo più che in altri, trattandosi del massimo grado di intimità condiviso tra due esseri umani. Nigel doveva sapere cosa poteva e non poteva fare, doveva conoscerlo meglio e per farlo aveva bisogno di una parola che in questo momento avrebbe volentieri calciato fuori dalla porta: tempo.

Fottuto tempo.

Doveva soprattutto capire se quando Adam parlava di sesso intendeva la stessa cosa che intendeva lui. Questo era il vero mistero.

Incredibile a dirsi, con Adam avrebbe dovuto fare l’ultima cosa che lui avrebbe mai fatto nel sesso: parlarne.

Nigel si immaginò in procinto di scoppiare e di rimanere così per chissà quanto altro tempo. Ma ne valeva la pena, se solo pensava a quello che Adam gli aveva appena detto.

“Sì, cazzo, eccome se voglio,” Nigel lo baciò di nuovo sulle labbra, “Ma non stasera,” aggiunse. Ci pensò su poi chiese, “Tu… Tu vuoi?” perché non gli era molto chiaro questo particolare. Se ad Adam non chiedevi, da Adam non ricevevi risposte.

Adam annuì lento, sul volto l’espressione più dolce che gli avesse mai visto. “Mh-mh,” i due suoni gutturali sembravano essergli sfuggiti al pari di lamenti di piacere.

Non era affatto male questa schiettezza, il chiedere per assicurarsi di cosa desiderasse davvero l’altra persona, invece che presumere da un’espressione o da un gesto interpretato male. Adam lo faceva per esigenza, forse Nigel poteva sforzarsi di imparare. Forse sarebbe riuscito anche ad estendere questo concetto a tutti gli altri discorsi in proposito che si dovevano fare.

“Ma non stasera, ok?” domandò ancora Nigel per sicurezza.

“Ok.”

Un ultimo bacio sulla fronte e poi Nigel aprì la porta e lo lasciò andare.

“Cazzo, Raki,” sussurrò un attimo dopo, con la fronte appoggiata alla porta chiusa.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nigel! Nigel!”

Sollevò la testa dal cuscino.

Dopo una notte trascorsa a rotolarsi nel letto inquieto e insoddisfatto era da poco caduto in un sonno leggero, subito infranto al richiamo.

“Nigel?”

Proveniva da fuori, dal balcone.

Aprì la porta a vetri.

“Porca puttana!” esclamò alla sferzata di aria gelida.

Si infilò il giubbotto sopra alla maglietta e si affacciò, guardando in alto, senza esitazione.

Il viso sorridente del suo… Cosa?

Amico? Ragazzo? Persona che stava conoscendo?

Ah, fanculo!

Il suo adorato astronauta si sporgeva dalla ringhiera. “Ciao Nigel!”

“Ciao tesoro!” era stanco morto, ma il suo entusiasmo non era una messa in scena.

“Visto che ieri non hai mangiato niente…” ricordò Adam, sparì dalla sua visuale e ritornò mostrando una scatola. “Vuoi fare colazione?”

Per un attimo Nigel pensò che gli avrebbe lanciato la scatola dei cereali sul balcone, e sarebbe stato fottutamente divertente, ma al suo cenno affermativo Adam si limitò ad un “Ok!” e scomparve di nuovo.

Dopo una serie di rumori provenienti dal piano di sopra, che Nigel si preoccupò di classificare: passi lungo il corridoio, porta che si apriva, passi sulle scale, passi sul pianerottolo… Adam bussò alla sua porta.

Nigel andò ad aprire lamentandosi, “Questi cazzo di muri sono fatti di…” ma non terminò la frase perché Adam gli si attaccò alla bocca.

Ci mise un secondo a rispondere al bacio, che non aveva l’aria di un saluto mattutino, ma più di un incentivo al sesso lì e subito, alla faccia di quanto stabilito la sera prima.

Adam era un fottuto caleidoscopio. Ah, da dove cazzo gli era uscita questa similitudine? Proprio lui che faticava a capire i proverbi… Ma Adam lo era, davvero. Questo tipo di comportamento non se l’era aspettato, non gliel’avrebbe attribuito in mille anni.

Adam lo lasciò andare, distogliendo subito lo sguardo. “Buongiorno Nigel!” lo salutò subito dopo. “I baci sono consentiti, giusto?”

“Co-consentiti?” balbettò incerto Nigel. Si toccò per constatare che sì, cazzo, si era eccitato.

“Hai detto che non sei pronto per fare sesso, ma i baci vanno bene?”

“Non sono pronto…” Nigel mormorò, togliendosi il giubbotto.

Ok. La notte insonne stava sicuramente offuscando il suo cervello e creandogli molti più problemi del solito a seguire i discorsi di Adam, ma il ragazzo che cazzo stava…? Adam avrebbe dovuto guardargli bene tra le gambe per notare quanto Nigel non fosse pronto a fare sesso.

Non importava, andava bene così. Nigel non era pronto. Se avesse obiettato a questa frase ci avrebbe messo ore a spiegargli perché la sera prima non l’aveva messo in qualsiasi posizione possibile. Era più semplice che Adam credesse alla sua necessità di rallentare. Che poi era una mezza verità.

“I baci sono decisamente consentiti,” rispose quando notò che Adam stava cominciando ad imbronciarsi. “Un sacco di altre cose sono consentite, Raki, poi se vuoi facciamo un elenco.”

Lui scherzava, ma Adam no. Il ragazzo annuì felice “Oh! Bene!” esclamò con un sorriso radioso.

Oh cazzo, aveva il sospetto che avrebbero fatto una lista davvero. Al pensiero di alcune delle voci Nigel si sentì indurire di più quindi, sì, dovevano essere fatti l’uno per l’altro.

“Se per farmelo diventare duro dovrò cominciare a fare elenchi numerati la colpa sarà tua, Raki…” borbottò tra i denti.

Adam si voltò per chiedere _cosa?_ Ma Nigel lo abbracciò da dietro, gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e lo sospinse fino in cucina facendogli scordare la domanda.

“Davvero i cereali, Raki? Dimmi che stai scherzando,” Nigel sbadigliò senza ritegno scuotendo la scatola che Adam gli aveva messo in mano. “Ti preparo io qualcosa di meglio. Che ne dici di uova strapazzate…?”

Adam spalancò gli occhi. “No! Ho portato i miei cereali. Voglio i miei cereali.”

Nigel sghignazzò. Sbadigliò di nuovo. “Lo so, lo so, ti stavo prendendo in giro. Credi che voglia farti scappare da casa mia?”

“Sbadigli molto, Nigel,” disse Adam avvicinandosi a lui. “È per fame? Lo sbadiglio è un riflesso involontario dovuto a stress, sonno, noia o fame. Non credo tu sia sotto stress in questo momento… E non sei annoiato, vero?” il ragazzo inarcò le sopracciglia in attesa della risposta.

“No, Raki, e non è solo fame,” gli accarezzò la nuca. “È che stanotte non ho dormito un cazzo di secondo.”

“Oh!” Adam si animò preoccupato.

“Non ti azzardare,” lo riprese subito Nigel. “Ho più voglia di vedere te che di dormire. E in effetti ho lo stomaco talmente vuoto che mi mangerei perfino i tuoi cereali, quindi vada per la colazione.”

Nigel preparò la tavola, mentre Adam non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Nigel non capì il suo sguardo attento, finché non decise che avrebbe mangiato un sandwich al burro d’arachidi.

Rimase lì col coltello a mezz’aria, non proprio in grado di spalmare con la sinistra. Dopo giorni di cibo al microonde si era scordato di non poter utilizzare la mano per farsi da mangiare.

“Ti dispiace, Raki?” gli chiese passandogli il coltello. Adam sorrise scattando in avanti e prendendoglielo di mano. Probabilmente era in attesa che gli venisse richiesto un aiuto da quando Nigel aveva iniziato a preparare.

Adam spalmò con attenzione, molta attenzione, la crema sul pane, toccando la fetta solo con la punta di un dito, ovviamente intenzionato a non sporcarsi. Nigel lo baciò sulla testa, sulla tempia, sulla guancia, sul collo.

Adam ridacchiò. “Dovresti mangiare qualcosa di più nutriente. E qualcosa ricco di calcio. O la tua mano guarirà in molto più tempo.”

“Credimi, io questa merda non sapevo manco che esistesse prima di venire qui,” disse Nigel indicando il panino, “Però è fottutamente buona…”

“Non l’ho mai mangiata,” Adam arricciò il naso. “L’ho toccata ed è granulosa e molle. Non mi piace.”

“L’hai toccata e hai stabilito che non ha un buon sapore? Se facessi così non mangerei la metà della merda che mi mangio… Ok…”

Prima che Adam finisse di spalmare il burro di noccioline, Nigel prese la fetta di pane e gliela mise davanti alla bocca. “Coraggio, dai un morso.”

Adam serrò le labbra scuotendo la testa.

“Se dai un morso e ti fidi di me, dopo puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi ed io lo farò. Ti ricordi i nostri patti? Questo è uno. Promesso.”

Adam schiuse le labbra e Nigel dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia per non mettersi ad ululare. Non c’era manco la luna.

“Non fare il furbo, il morso dove c’è il burro di noccioline,” lo avvertì Nigel vedendolo lambire un angolino vuoto.

Adam staccò un tocco di pane soddisfacente e lo masticò. Nigel fece altrettanto facendo sparire quasi mezza fetta in un solo morso.

Adam stava sorridendo e un paio di volte i suoi occhi saettarono alla ricerca di quelli di Nigel. Brillanti e vivaci, come quelli di un bambino che deve ammettere una marachella, ma una che non è poi così grave.

“E quindi?” chiese Nigel.

“Se non lo tocco è buono,” acconsentì Adam.

Come già fatto con la tazza di latte sere prima, condivisero il panino fino all’ultimo boccone. Nigel si pulì la mano dalle briciole sulla tovaglia, mentre Adam si leccava il burro di noccioline perfino dalle labbra.

“Avevi detto che potevo chiederti quello che volevo,” ricordò Adam.

“Una promessa è una promessa.”

“Posso baciarti?”

Nigel inclinò la testa da un lato; cercò di mantenersi serio mentre il cuore gli galoppava in gola al solo guardare quell’impossibile capolavoro.

“Cazzo Raki… Non ti sembra sia una richiesta eccessiva?” chiese e aspettò con perfido spasso di vedere il gioco fatto dalle sopracciglia del ragazzo ogniqualvolta mostrava dubbi riguardo al significato di una frase.

Apposta rimase serio e zitto di fronte a lui, finché Adam abbozzò un sorriso, tornò serio, sorrise di nuovo…

Oddio, una serie di espressioni una più bella dell’altra; toglieva il fiato il solo stare lì a cercare di decifrarne i pensieri dietro.

“Stai scherzando…” mormorò infine stabilizzandosi su un bellissimo sorriso.

Nigel gli depositò un bacio sulle labbra, un bacio molto tenero che protrasse a lungo. Il tipo di bacio che si dava con la stessa intenzione di un abbraccio. Un _Ti voglio bene_ a gesti. Nigel non si era mai sentito scoppiare di tenerezza così, era una bella sensazione da sommare all’attrazione fisica.

“Scusami. _Puiule_ ,” gli disse Nigel scoccandogli due rumorosi baci tra una parola e l’altra. “Ti prendo in giro perché sei adorabile.”

Adam gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli leccò le labbra. Inclinò il capo e con un movimento delicato si insinuò nella sua bocca, accarezzandone l’interno come stesse raccogliendo gelato da un cono. Gli succhiò il labbro superiore, lo rilasciò, lo succhiò di nuovo e con un ultimo bacio sulle labbra si staccò.

Nigel rimase a bocca socchiusa, il respiro veloce e un’espressione da sicuro coglione stampata in faccia. Non si era nemmeno mosso mentre Adam lo baciava, come fosse la prima cazzo di volta che qualcuno gli infilava la lingua in bocca!

“Tu baci come un cazzo di miraggio, Raki,” gli riuscì di articolare quando riprese un minimo di controllo.

“Oh…” Adam corrugò le sopracciglia, “Significa bene?”

Nigel lo prese per i fianchi. “Significa che puoi tenere la tua lingua nella mia bocca per tutto il tempo che vuoi,” ansimò con voce roca.

“Oh, ok!” esclamò Adam e prese alla lettera la frase di Nigel.

Cazzo… Adam cercava la sua lingua, la leccava, tirava le labbra coi denti e succhiava rumorosamente. Nigel si chiese da dove avesse tratto ispirazione per certi giochini che toglievano il senno. Quasi faticò a stargli dietro, quando Adam gli leccò la bocca prima di assalirlo per l’ennesima volta.

Il sangue gli scese dal cervello del tutto, al pensiero di cos’altro aspettarsi da quella bocca che baciava in quel modo. Perso nella confusione, Nigel afferrò Adam dietro alla nuca e lo spinse contro al tavolo con forza.

Adam si riscosse come se qualcuno l’avesse appena punto con uno spillo e mise le mani davanti tirandosi indietro.

“Scusa scusa scusa,” recitò Nigel aprendo le braccia; ringraziò il fatto di non essere ancora del tutto annebbiato dall’eccitazione e di aver capito di dover tirarsi indietro. “Merda…”

Era proprio questo che temeva e che lo stava facendo procedere cauto. Non poteva definirsi un uomo pacato e gentile e l’unico lato tenero di se stesso lo aveva scoperto da che aveva a che fare con questo ragazzo. Se avesse sbagliato in questo frangente in particolare non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Adam gli piaceva troppo.

E questo era parte del problema: Adam gli piaceva fottutamente troppo. Da quando si era aggiunta la pratica del bacio, quindi da qualche ora, gli piaceva da infilare la testa in mezzo alle pale di un elicottero, per raggiungere una cazzo di pace interiore che al momento appariva lontana.

“Così era troppo. Ok,” valutò Nigel, pensando che se quello era davvero troppo non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto. Forse si sarebbe legato mani e piedi e si sarebbe imbavagliato, o tenere mani e bocca a posto sarebbe stato impossibile.

La sua vita era difficile.

Adam annuì, la bocca ancora semiaperta e un’espressione incredula sul volto. Girò attorno al tavolo e si sedette di fronte alla sua tazza di cereali tenendo gli occhi fissi sul contenuto. Nigel prese posto a sua volta; si allungò verso di lui e gli coprì una mano con la sua.

“Tutto ok, piccolo?”

Adam si accigliò. “Non sono piccolo.”

L’uomo rise nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del braccio. “Lo so, _puiule_ , non ci posso fare niente, sono termini affettuosi che mi vengono spontanei.”

Tirò la mano verso di sé e la baciò. Diede un morso leggero alla parte polposa sotto il pollice. Adam si staccò dalla sedia con un “Ah!” ma rise a sua volta.

“Posso chiamarti piccolo anch’io? O tesoro?” domandò Adam. Non serviva neanche guardarlo in viso per capire quanto fosse serio.

“Ce-certo che puoi.”

“Oh… Ok.”

“Raki…?” Nigel attirò la sua attenzione premendo un punto sulla sua mano, Adam diede l’impressione di ascoltarlo anche se guardava altrove. “Voglio sapere subito cosa ti passa per la testa. Ora. Quello che è successo prima… Mi devi dire quello che non vuoi che faccia, ok? E ci starò attento, promesso. Ma non tenerti per te quello che pensi, Raki. Lo sai che non sono un cazzo di genio, le cose me le devi spiegare.”

Adam eseguì una serie di movimenti con le labbra, in procinto di parlare. Guardò in alto, poi in basso… Nigel attese.

“È solo che… Non sono abituato ad essere… Sollevato o spinto o maneggiato, soprattutto facendo sesso ed è molto probabile che tu voglia essere la parte aggressiva a letto…”

Nigel inarcò le sopracciglia al rapidissimo guizzo che sentì nei pantaloni all’aggettivo _aggressivo_ legato al particolare argomento. Beh, legato ad un sacco di argomenti, a dire il vero.

“Perché sei molto più forte di me e molto più… Impulsivo. Non so bene cosa devo fare.”

L’idea che il sesso potesse creare tante inquietudini colpì Nigel con un vigore inaspettato. Certo sapeva che fosse argomento scottante per diverse coppie e sotto diversi punti di vista, ma tutto questo non l’aveva mai toccato da vicino.

Il sesso era piacevole se fatto, non piacevole se non fatto. Più piacevole se fatto bene.

“Che ne dici se… Fai solo quello che vuoi? É una regola che si applica ad un sacco di cose, anche al sesso…” disse Nigel.

“Oh no, non sarebbe giusto. Anche tu dovresti poter fare quello che vuoi, ma… Non… Dovrei sapere prima cosa. Quando faremo quell’elenco sarà più chiaro.”

Alla fine la lista sexy era un’opzione indispensabile. Nigel fece un’espressione compiaciuta. “Ok, Raki, tutto quello che vuoi.”

Mangiarono insieme, o meglio Adam mangiò i suoi cereali. Nigel sorseggiò una tazza di caffè, sbocconcellò altro pane, trangugiò cereali a secco direttamente dalla scatola, con conseguente occhiataccia di Adam, e mise in bocca due biscotti prima che Adam leggesse la data di scadenza e decretasse che erano _veleno_.

“Tu mangi veramente molto male, Nigel.”

“Ho bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di me,” ribatté Nigel in tono mellifluo, la testa appoggiata sul tavolo e gli occhi che faticavano a stare aperti.

“E devi anche dormire. La mancanza di sonno può portare ad incidenti…”

“Non sto mica guidando.”

“…A malattie,” continuò Adam senza ascoltarlo, “A problemi fisici…”

Nigel si arrese ancora prima di perdere la battaglia.

“Sto andando a sdraiarmi su quel cazzo di letto, Raki, perché tu me l’hai detto. Il minimo che puoi fare è tenermi compagnia finché non mi addormento.”

L’idea che Adam tornasse a casa propria non gli piaceva. Nigel voleva che restasse, ma ancora di più voleva che non partisse da lui il desiderio di andarsene. Ogni minima dimostrazione che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di stargli vicino era una rassicurazione di cui Nigel sentiva il bisogno, pur non andandone particolarmente fiero.

Nigel gattonò sul letto e si sdraiò al centro.

Adam rimase in piedi, di lato, a torturarsi le mani e guardarsi intorno.

Nigel gli tese la mano. “Ti sdrai qui, per un po’?”

Adam fece un passo verso il letto. “Posso… Posso massaggiarti la schiena?” chiese.

Nigel si sorprese alla richiesta, ma non esitò. “Fai… Puoi farmi quello che vuoi,” affermò in tono allegro.

Adam si arrampicò sul letto, lo scavalcò passandogli letteralmente addosso e si mise seduto sui talloni al suo fianco. Come in attesa.

“Nigel devi voltarti,” disse alla fine, stanco di aspettare. “La schiena è quella dietro.”

“Ah-ah. Raki… Molto spiritoso,” esclamò Nigel mettendosi a pancia in sotto, “Ti prendi gioco di me, solo perché ogni tanto il mio stronzo cervello si congela mentre ti guardo.”

Adam ridacchiò. Gli mise le mani intorno al collo e roteò i pollici proprio nel punto più indolenzito della schiena, lungo le prime vertebre.

“Perché si congela?” chiese sempre ridendo.

“Adam Raki, nessuno ti ha mai detto che sei un cazzo di angelo? Sei bello come… Le stelle,” mormorò. Chiuse gli occhi solo in parte consapevole che le mani di Adam si erano bloccate per un secondo, poi avevano ripreso a muoversi questa volta in una lenta carezza, però.

 

 

 

Si alzò di scatto in ginocchio sul letto.

Sbatté le palpebre, confuso e rintronato.

Odiava dormire nel pomeriggio. Come gli anziani.

Odiava svegliarsi di soprassalto.

Odiava non ricordarsi un cazzo per i primi cinque minuti.

Il cervello lo salutò con uno starnuto e riprese a funzionare.

Il primo pensiero fu Adam e le sue mani, l’ultima cosa che ricordava prima della discesa nel sonno profondo.

Solo allora notò il biglietto sul cuscino accanto. In una calligrafia minuta e piuttosto confusa:

_Non volevo svegliarti ma non volevo neanche che pensassi che sono morto, non vedendomi._

_Sono andato all’osservatorio, oggi c’è la prima visita guidata._

_A più tardi._

_Adam_

Nigel si picchiò una mano sulla fronte e imprecò nella sua lingua.

Come aveva potuto scordarsi della cosa che più impensieriva Adam da giorni?

Non solo… Ora gliene aveva aggiunta un’altra lui stesso per cui agitarsi; con tutta la storia su sesso e cosa fare e non fare era facile che Adam si fosse scordato di ripassare ancora la lezione.

Nigel si fiondò sotto la doccia e poi si vestì alla cieca.

Uscire per un paio d’ore non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

 

Vedere l’espressione di Adam, fuori nel parco dell’osservatorio, sarebbe valso ben più dei dieci minuti di taxi fino a lì.

Nigel aveva pensato di restare nei paraggi solo per sostegno morale alla fine del suo turno, non sicuro che ad Adam potesse far piacere la sua presenza lì. Ma quello era più che piacere.

“Nigel!” sorrise il giovane, come se non avesse abbastanza spazio sul viso per farlo più di così. La mente di Nigel intonò una serie di canti celestiali tutti dedicati a quella cazzo di creatura ultraterrena.

“Non ti dispiace se sono qui, allora. Ti aspetto, così quando finisci torniamo insieme,” faceva un freddo cane, ma l’avrebbe aspettato lì davvero per altre due ore a gelarsi il culo sulla panchina.

Nigel pensò che il prossimo passo sarebbe stato quello di portarlo in braccio ovunque volesse andare e reggergli la testa se mai si fosse sentito stanco.

No, non imparava mai. Quando si innamorava era la fottuta fine del mondo. La cosa buona era che stavolta, se non faceva il coglione, era davvero la fine del mondo.

Adam gli fece segno con la mano. “Vieni, vieni! Ti faccio vedere il telescopio.”

Adam lo trascinò dentro in totale estasi, il potergli mostrare una cosa che amava così tanto l’aveva trasformato in un bambino eccitato e saltellante. E non smetteva più di parlare.

A guardarlo nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che avesse problemi a sostenere un discorso davanti ad altre persone.

“Quando arrivano i ragazzini, Adam?” gli chiese mentre tornavano alla postazione di lavoro, alla fine del giro turistico.

“Oh,” Adam guardò l’ora, “Questa è l’ultima tappa. Saranno qui fra circa venti minuti,” si sfregò le mani sui pantaloni.

“Sarai perfetto, Raki,” Nigel gli accarezzò la testa.

“Ero molto nervoso prima che arrivassi,” gli disse Adam. “Ma ho notato che lo sono molto meno se parlo prima con te. Tu mi… Calmi.”

“Beh, nessuno mi aveva mai detto che sono rilassante, _puiule_ , questo è poco ma sicuro.”

“Nessuno aveva mai detto a me che sono un…cazzo di angelo,” replicò Adam, le sopracciglia arcuate come a voler sottintendere _Siamo pari, no?_

“Era ora, Raki,” gli diede un colpetto alle costole e il ragazzo si piegò da un lato con uno squittio.

“Nigel… Potresti… Potresti restare qui,” Adam gli indicò la sedia di fronte al computer, “Mentre parlo con le persone?”

Nigel gli sorrise. Amava il suo modo di riferirsi agli altri come _persone_ , di qualunque genere fossero erano persone: bambini, donne, re, datori di lavoro… Persone.

Cazzo se era vero. Solo persone.

Nigel si sporse a dargli un bacio, “Sono qui,” si sedette per rendere bene l’idea. “Se non sai dove guardare mentre parli, guarda me,” proferì ammiccando e allargando le braccia.

Adam voltò la testa, ma Nigel fece in tempo a vedere l’accenno di un sorriso sereno sul volto.

 

 

Fu oltremodo divertente e istruttivo seguire il tanto temuto discorso di Adam sul telescopio. Durò esattamente cinque minuti, durante i quali le insegnanti cercarono di tenere a bada i bambini, i quali avevano come unico interesse la grande riproduzione 3D del sistema solare in mezzo alla stanza.

Quando le due donne chiesero l’aiuto di Adam per spiegare ai bambini nomi e caratteristiche dei pianeti, il ragazzo scivolò nel nuovo discorso senza nessun problema e, Nigel poté constatarlo da spettatore, guadagnandosi anche più simpatie di prima.

Quando la mandria di ragazzini lasciò la stanza, Adam si voltò a cercare il suo sguardo come non faceva quasi mai. E Nigel si sentì mancare da quanto era bello, così soddisfatto di se stesso e di quello che era riuscito a superare.

Si alzò e andò ad abbracciarlo.

“Cosa ti avevo detto?” chiese Nigel in tono saccente.

“Devi essere un po’ più specifico, dici molte cose, Nigel.”

“Senti chi parla… Ti avevo detto che avevi tutto sotto controllo e che sei un cazzo di genio. Hai visto? Quei bambini ti adoravano, ora sanno un sacco di cose in più grazie a te.”

“Devo aver parlato troppo, però, perché la signora con il giaccone rosso si è girata due volte a guardare dietro. Si dev’essere irritata...”

“Secondo me cercava il bagno perché se la stava facendo addosso,” commentò Nigel mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.


	9. Chapter 9

“Tu non fai le cose come devono essere fatte, Nigel!”

Adam lo stava rimproverando ormai da una decina di minuti ininterrotti, perché aveva avuto l’ardita idea di levarsi la fasciatura dalla mano.

“Guarda,” Nigel aprì e chiuse la mano di fronte a lui; al rallentatore e con una smorfia di dolore di troppo.

“Lo vedi? Ti fa male! Dovresti andare in ospedale, Nigel…”

“Non può succedere niente di male, Raki. È solo un cazzo di dito, si sarà rimesso insieme, no? Per un pugno poi…”

“Quale pugno?”

Nigel si morsicò un labbro. Idiota che era.

“Il pugno che ho tirato contro il cruscotto quando ho fatto l’incidente, Adam.”

Provò ad aprire e chiudere la mano un’altra volta. Un po’ meglio, ma non credeva che fosse già utilizzabile. Adam aveva ragione, ci voleva la riabilitazione.

Cosa per la quale il giovane si era già informato stampando una risma di informazioni a riguardo. Nigel sospettò che sarebbero arrivati giorni di esercizi imposti e controllati.

Sghignazzò all’idea che il suo adorabile astronauta lo avrebbe tirato scemo imponendogli ogni singolo esercizio di riabilitazione su quei fogli.

“Hai detto che hai bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di te. Non posso prendermi cura di te se non fai niente di quello che dico.”

“Hai ragione…”

“Prometti che se ti farà male la mano andrai in ospedale…”

“Promesso.”

Nigel lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò. Adam rispose in modo delizioso, come sempre accadeva quando Nigel lo invitava con un suggerimento, ma poi gli lasciava spazio per agire come credeva.

In quelle occasioni Nigel sperimentava la completa esperienza di un bacio di Adam, che cominciava col semplice infilargli una mano nei capelli e tirarli sulla nuca. E proseguiva con un impietoso massacro delle sue labbra e delle sue funzioni vitali.

Più di una volta aveva reagito alle attenzioni con uno scatto di troppo o una stretta un po’ più decisa e Adam si era tirato indietro senza dire niente, come se avesse all’improvviso altro da fare.

Nigel stava constatando che i suoi propositi di andare con calma per conoscere bene Adam sotto questo aspetto erano la cosa più intelligente che gli fosse balzata nella sua testa calda e su di giri. A dare ascolto ai suoi bollenti spiriti, quella sera in cui Adam gli aveva chiesto se voleva fare sesso, con tutta probabilità si sarebbe giocato la sua fiducia.

Lo lasciò andare con riluttanza, quando Adam si staccò da lui per andare a recuperare i fogli dalla poltrona.

“Dobbiamo cominciare con esercizi semplici, perché hai appena tolto la fasciatura…” considerò Adam come parlando tra sé e sé.

Così focalizzato sul suo cazzo di dito, Nigel non l’avrebbe mai convinto a parlare della famosa lista di quello che si poteva e non poteva fare a letto. Ingoiò l’ennesimo boccone di frustrazione e gli prestò ascolto com’era giusto fare.

Ma cazzo se desiderava solo continuare a baciarlo…

“Adam… Ehm… Non possiamo lasciare la riabilitazione per dopo e fare altro, che ne so? Magari continuare a baciarci. Oppure posso farti io un massaggio… Dove preferisci.”

Adam sollevò le sopracciglia, “Non è facile neanche per me, Nigel. Mi piace molto baciarti e sono molto eccitato. Ma il tuo dito è più importante,” Adam lo indicò con mano tremolante.

Nigel sorrise sarcastico, “Già… Ma se me lo stacco a morsi poi non ci sarà più niente per cui preoccuparsi.”

Il ragazzo sospirò in modo intimidatorio, o adorabile preferì pensare Nigel, e abbassò le spalle. “Peggioreresti solo la situazione perché la ferita ci metterebbe molto di più a guarire. E non avresti più un dito.”

Nigel saltellò seduto sulla poltrona mimando un capriccio, “Ma io voglio baciarti, e abbracciarti, e…” Nigel allungò una mano facendo finta di afferrarlo e Adam si allontanò di un passo sghignazzando.

“Non si può, non abbiamo la lista, Nigel!”

“Me la regali per Natale questa cazzo di lista, Raki? Ci scrivi sopra tutto quello che vuoi che ti faccia e io la firmo col sangue. O con altri liquidi se vuoi…” Nigel rise da solo alla porcata detta mentre ad Adam si raggrinziva la fronte, Nigel non seppe se perché aveva capito la sua frase o per l’esatto contrario.

“Tu sei… Da solo a Natale?” chiese Adam fissando lo sguardo sui fogli che teneva in mano.

“Che significa da solo? Perché tu dove vai?”

“Oh! Quindi possiamo trascorrere il Natale insieme?”

“Sì Raki…” Nigel annuì e parlò in tono chiaro e deciso. “Sei il mio…ragazzo,” alzò un palmo al cielo come fosse ovvio, anche se non lo era per nessuno dei due, men che meno per Adam, “Non ho intenzione di passare il Natale con nessun altro. E poi se non posso passarlo con te chi se ne frega di festeggiare. Voglio dire… Cosa c’è da festeggiare?” Nigel si zittì, raddrizzò la schiena in posizione di attenzione completa. “Ma perché tu volevi lasciarmi qui da solo?” finse sbigottimento.

“No no no,” Adam scosse una mano, “È solo che il Natale è una festa tradizionale e secondo la tradizione si trascorre con le famiglie, pensavo che tu avessi altre persone da cui andare, nel tuo paese.”

“Da un po’ di tempo sei l’unica famiglia che ho, Adam.”

Adam sorrise. “Sì,” mormorò. Poi annuì di nuovo.

Nigel si gustò la scena tra l’adorante e l’allupato, un curioso connubio che stava mettendo a punto proprio in presenza di questo ragazzo tenero e sexy da morire.

“Ok, prima curiamo questo dito e prima possiamo fare sesso,” esclamò Nigel battendo le mani e imprecando di dolore per la stupida idea.

“Questo è lo spirito giusto, Nigel,” lo lodò Adam.

Il ragazzo gli impose circa venti minuti con la mano a bagno in una bacinella piena di acqua e ghiaccio. Nigel ammise che aprire e chiudere la mano sommersa faceva meno male di quanto avrebbe creduto. Solo che la mano stava diventando violacea.

“Nigel!” esclamò Adam ritornando dopo essersi allontanato per andare in bagno. “Devi tirarla fuori ogni tanto, non venti minuti di seguito!”

Nigel si lasciò andare ad un lamento doloroso scuotendo la mano. “Cazzo! Raki… Tu che sei sempre così preciso non potevi specificare?”

“Nigel tu hai molto poco riguardo per il tuo corpo,” scosse la testa Adam, sottintendendo che Nigel fosse senza speranza.

“Puoi aggiungere questa voce alla lista dei miei fottuti pregi, Raki.”

“Non esiste una lista dei tuoi pregi, Nigel. C’è una lista dei motivi per cui mi piaci, e non sono tutti pregi.”

“Lo sono per me,” commentò Nigel. Gli accarezzò la schiena, lo tirò a sé e gli nascose il viso all’altezza della pancia. Il dannato odore dello schifo di detersivo che usavano nella lavanderia del palazzo cominciava ad andargli a genio.

Cazzo, quasi quasi era un altro dei suoi strani modi per ritrovarselo duro, insieme ai baci di Adam e alle liste delle cose da fare a letto.

“Ho una proposta Raki,” gli disse guardandolo dal basso, col mento appoggiato appena sopra il bordo dei suoi jeans. Adam sollevò le sopracciglia in una muta domanda.

“Io faccio gli esercizi come un bravo bambino, senza lamentarmi per un cazzo, tutti quelli che mi chiedi di fare… E mi metto anche a bere latte e mangiare formaggio perché sono ricchi di calcio,” Adam sorrise guardando il muro davanti a sé, “E tu tiri fuori il tuo quaderno magico e cominci a scriverci sopra che una delle cose che puoi fare tu a letto è massaggiarmi le spalle, la schiena… Il culo…”

Adam rise. “Ok.”

“Ok, scrivilo.”

Adam andò a prendere il quaderno davvero, ma non si limitò a ciò che gli aveva suggerito Nigel. Scrisse un trattato di una pagina facendosi indicare da Nigel quali erano i punti in cui preferiva essere toccato, con quanta pressione, per quanto tempo… Finì per diventare una dimostrazione pratica perché Adam sostenne la sua necessità di visualizzare i concetti.

Sdraiato sul letto Nigel si godette almeno dieci minuti delle mani di Adam che sperimentavano ogni cosa appena scritta.

Cazzo, se avessero fatto così per ogni pratica da letto sarebbe venuto solo guardando gli appunti di Adam.

“Sì, così, lì è perfetto, tesoro. Premi un po’ più forte…”

Adam, seduto a gambe incrociate accanto a lui, staccò le mani e prese il quaderno per appuntarsi qualcosa. Lo rimise giù e proseguì a premere con le dita tra le scapole.

“Ti piace solo sulla schiena o ci sono altri punti in cui ti piace essere toccato?”

Nigel tirò su la testa. “Stai scherzando?”

Adam sollevò la mano pensieroso, poi scosse la testa.

“Ma tu non…voglio dire. Ti sarai toccato no?”

“Intendi masturbato? Sì, certo.”

“E ti piace?”

Adam alzò una spalla. “Ad un certo punto diventa difficile smettere. È una bella sensazione, interessante.”

All’aggettivo _interessante_ Nigel incassò la testa nelle spalle e sussultò in una muta risata. Adam era magnifico nelle sue considerazioni.

“Ok, beh…” Nigel si grattò la testa. “Avrai anche fatto sesso, con… Beth…”

Adam annuì e Nigel grugnì di riflesso, dandosi del coglione, “E ti sarà piaciuto.”

“Il sesso è strano e molto caotico. E richiede molta intimità. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa devo fare altrimenti vado in crisi. Ma anche quello è interessante. Spontaneo. Viene subito dopo l’eccitazione.”

“Beh, non devi per forza aspettare di essere eccitato…per caso. Insomma, ci si può eccitare a vicenda se ci tocchiamo a vicenda, no? Perché, in teoria, essere toccato da qualcun altro dovrebbe essere meglio che toccarsi da soli,” azzardò Nigel.

“Non potrò mai masturbarti come lo fai tu, è impossibile, non conosco il tuo ritmo, non ho la tua forza, non ho la stessa struttura della tua mano…”

“Sì, è questo il punto,” disse Nigel. “Mi stai dicendo che non potremo mai toccarci a vicenda?”

“No, avrei bisogno prima di vedere come lo fai. Poi se vuoi io lo faccio vedere a te…”

Nigel boccheggiò due o tre volte, come sempre più spesso gli capitava di fare di fronte ai discorsi di Adam.

Questo modo di approcciare il sesso era talmente tecnico che finiva per risultare eccitante da far esplodere la testa.

Col rischio di farsi venire un infarto avrebbe fatto dettare le regole ad Adam molto volentieri. E comunque fargli capire cosa significava venire talmente forte da non sentirsi più le gambe se l’era accollata come missione di vita.

 

 

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, la sua dedizione verso gli esercizi imposti da Adam gli valse altri gradevoli massaggi, la promessa di assaggiare un sorso di Eggnog in onore del Natale, promessa estorta con estrema difficoltà, e un netto miglioramento al dito.

L’esercizio che stava eseguendo, per esempio, era una cazzo di genialata.

Nigel raccolse l’ennesima caramellina alla menta tenendola tra pollice e medio, il dito in recupero, e la lasciò cadere dopo averla retta per un po’.

“Ah! Bravo Nigel!” lo lodò Adam, che in quanto ad entusiasmo per i progressi di Nigel ne aveva a dismisura.

“All’inizio faceva un male del cazzo,” cominciò Nigel come stesse rilasciando un’intervista, “Ma adesso il dito funziona meglio,” si atteggiò appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e accavallando le gambe. “Devo tutto al mio genio personale, Adam Raki…”

Adam aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Perché parli come se non fossi qui?”

“Sto raccontando una storia, _puiule_ ,” spiegò Nigel. “Ti ricordi il procione sulla mano?” Nigel si sporse fermandosi a qualche centimetro da quel bel viso imbronciato e dubbioso, protese le labbra. “Questo è il gesto universale per un bacio, Raki,” si affrettò subito ad aggiungere. Protese le labbra di nuovo.

Adam gli scoccò un bacetto sorridendo, senza guardarlo.

Nigel non variò la sua posizione quando Adam si staccò da lui. “Raki… Sai fare decisamente meglio di così.”

Stavolta Adam capì subito l’allusione e gli fece il dannato favore di aprire quella bocca e fargli sentire il suo sapore. Non c’erano più stati assalti come quelli del primo giorno, con baci da togliere il fiato che lo stringevano al cavallo dei pantaloni come una mano forte e decisa.

No, Adam aveva fatto un passo indietro sia a parole che a fatti prendendo molto seriamente, come sempre, il fatto di dover capire prima come approcciare Nigel.

Nigel non cercò di forzare la mano, mai avrebbe fatto una cazzata del genere, e si accorse di aver dato un senso alle esigenze di Adam molto spontaneamente e senza nemmeno troppe spiegazioni; in un’altra vita e con altre persone avrebbe detto _fanculo, non ho tempo per le stronzate_ e avrebbe alzato tacchi.

Una mossa da stronzo, ma così era sempre stato.

Con Adam non era solo il sentimento a fargli accettare la cosa. Adam era così. Le cose andavano fatte in un certo modo o non si facevano. Siccome il ragazzo conosceva il sesso in un modo che non era più utilizzabile, secondo lui, nella presente situazione, doveva prima capire come riaggiustarlo e impararlo di nuovo.

Il solo fatto che Adam fosse abbastanza interessato da ragionarci sopra, per Nigel era più che sufficiente.

Cazzo, se quest’angelo avesse detto che l’unica cosa che Nigel poteva fare era succhiarglielo mentre si toccava da solo avrebbe acconsentito.

Scosse la testa perché gli stava diventando duro… Cos’era… La terza volta da che Adam aveva messo piede a casa sua?

Oh, fottuta contraddizione tra la sua mente e le sue mutande.

“Ho bisogno di una doccia fredda,” mormorò Nigel che la lingua di Adam ancora gli stava accarezzando i denti, prima di lasciarlo.

“Ti aspetto se devi farti la doccia, Nigel. Possiamo mangiare insieme? Se non vuoi i maccheroni al formaggio…”

“Ti piace ancora baciarmi, vero Raki?” chiese Nigel roco, ignorando la richiesta del ragazzo.

Adam assimilò la domanda e poi si illuminò. “Oh certo! Mi piace molto. Ho un’erezione,” annuì felice.

Nigel strinse gli occhi come se avesse ricevuto un pugno in faccia, o un calcio nei coglioni.

Acconsentì ai maccheroni, sperando di poter aggiungere un paio di voci alla loro lista, dopo cena, e dopo l’ennesimo esercizio per la mano.

 

 

 

 

“Ti piace questo?” chiese Adam fermandosi e sollevando un po’ la testa.

Nigel rispose con un mugolio di soddisfazione, dopodiché elaborò così che anche per Adam fosse chiaro. “Tesoro, credimi, ogni parte del mio corpo su cui appoggi la bocca e una parte molto felice.”

Rise quando Adam alzò un sopracciglio nella sua miglior rappresentazione della frase _Che cazzo hai detto?_

Lo baciò sulla guancia soffocando le ultime risate. “Scusami, era un modo per dire che mi piace molto. Tu lo sai che non smetterò mai di farti fare quell’espressione dubbiosa, vero? Raki… Ti sei messo in un bel guaio, sono un idiota con una passione per i doppi sensi e i giri di parole osceni.”

“Lo so. Ci farò l’abitudine,” disse Adam in tono rassicurante. Diede a Nigel due pacche leggere sul braccio. “Alcune delle tue battute oscene le capisco. Questa era sul sesso orale?”

Nigel non poté smentire. “Beh… Includeva anche quello, ma a dire il vero anche la tua passione per il mio tatuaggio non mi dispiace.”

No, non gli dispiaceva per niente, neanche dopo un quarto d’ora di succhiotti, baci e piccoli morsi.

“Non ho mai praticato sesso orale, ma non credo sia molto difficile…” iniziò Adam.

“No, non lo è…”

“…perciò possiamo farlo non appena avremo terminato gli esercizi per la tua mano,” concluse Adam con un sottinteso punto di domanda nel tono di voce.

Nigel sentì il basso ventre contrarsi alla sola idea. Chiuse le dita attorno alla maglietta di Adam, sulla sua schiena.

“Oh mi piacerebbe, Raki…” mormorò, “Ma non se è una cosa a senso unico.”

“Che significa?”

“Che tu mi tocchi e mi baci e… Non posso neanche cominciare a spiegarti quanto tutto ciò mi faccia piacere, davvero tu non puoi immaginartelo proprio,” proseguì con un gesto della mano. Deglutì e si leccò le labbra preso dalla spiegazione. “Ma è difficile per me tenere le mani a posto. Dobbiamo fare un po’ per ciascuno, Raki.”

“Oh, tu intendi che io lo faccio a te e tu lo fai a me,” puntualizzò Adam.

“Esatto.”

“Nello stesso momento… Intendi la posizione sessantanove…” Adam lo guardò brevemente.

Nigel gli infilò una mano nei capelli e gli accarezzò il bordo dell’orecchio col pollice. “Altra bella idea. Quello che vuoi. Raki, possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

Si trattenne dall’aggiungere _Basta che lo facciamo_ perché si rendeva conto dell’ingiustizia della frase. Forse per qualunque altra coppia sarebbe stato un commento sexy, tra loro sarebbe solo sembrato un modo per mettere fretta ad Adam.

“Preferisco prima provare su di te, se non ti dispiace. Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia il contrario. Non ho mai provato.”

Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un pompino. Bene. Se era possibile venire solo con una serie di considerazioni che passavano per la testa, Nigel non avrebbe avuto grossi problemi solo con quelle che le informazioni fornite da Adam gli davano modo di fare.

Nigel sfregò il naso sulla sua guancia, la baciò. “Sono pronto a scommettere che ti piacerà tanto da urlare,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Adam rise. “Io urlo solo quando sono arrabbiato, Nigel.”

 

 

 

Sdraiati sul letto, il quaderno di Adam da una parte, la palla morbida per gli esercizi di Nigel appoggiata dall’altra, erano abbracciati a baciarsi da minuti ormai. Era quasi sera e un leggero nevischio stava imbiancando le strade e il balcone di Nigel.

“Ho perso la mia penna, Nigel,” dichiarò per l’ennesima volta Adam.

Nigel ridacchiò sulle sue labbra e Adam si scostò da lui accigliato. “Non fa ridere, scrivo sempre con quella penna, quella che mi hai dato tu non va bene… Nigel…” si lamentò con un gemito che sembrava più legato al bacio che alla sua preoccupazione.

“L’avrai persa qui da qualche parte…” Nigel gli leccò il labbro inferiore invitandolo a ricominciare. “Poi la cerchiamo,” lo rassicurò, “Non distrarti.”

Il cellulare sul tavolo della cucina trillò l’ennesimo avviso di chiamata persa.

Adam si staccò da lui di nuovo, il viso arrossato e lo sguardo che ad un occhio poco attento sarebbe apparso sonnolento. Nigel spostò la gamba accarezzando la sua erezione.

“Nigel… Il telefono…”

“Chi se ne frega, Raki… Non conosco nessuno che sia più importante di quello che stiamo facendo.”

Forse più importante no, ma abbastanza importante sì. Tipo una risposta da uno qualsiasi dei posti di lavoro per cui aveva fatto domanda. Ma se gli avessero concesso un colloquio avrebbe comunque dovuto sentire Darko, prima. E a dire il vero durante il periodo di festa era molto improbabile che lo chiamassero.

Adam gli mise un braccio attorno al fianco.

Fanculo al telefono.

“Quando ci baciamo tu non sei capace di pensare a nient’altro,” stabilì con solennità Adam.

“E questo è un altro dei miei innumerevoli, fottutissimi pregi.”

“No, non lo è.”

“Vuoi che mi distragga dalla tua bocca, Raki? D’accordo. Vediamo…” Nigel disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Beh, forse era più giusto dire che era una cosa a cui stava pensando da un po’, ma che non sapeva come dire senza fare la figura del sentimentale coglione. “Che dici, Raki, vuoi fare l’albero di Natale?” gli chiese assumendosi i suoi rischi.

Nigel si sentiva morire ogni volta che Adam annuiva senza emettere un suono. Non era solo la tenerezza del gesto fatto da quel ragazzo troppo dolce e troppo ingenuo, ma era anche la sensazione che vi associava; quando Adam non aveva niente da aggiungere a quello che gli veniva chiesto, era perché comprendeva bene sia la richiesta che l’intento.

Erano momenti che Nigel custodiva come fossero gioielli, si contavano sulle dita di una mano.

“Bene!” gli diede una rapida strizzata alla gamba, “Allora domani pomeriggio ci dedichiamo a quello.”

Nigel lo vide più perso del solito nei suoi pensieri.

“Posso andare a comprare qualcosa per cominciare,” mormorò Nigel. Le sue uscite proibite si erano davvero moltiplicate in numero e non era un bene, ma Adam gli faceva scordare ogni altra cosa, “Se non ti va il casino dei negozi vado io. E quando facciamo l’albero tiro fuori io le decorazioni dalle scatole così alleno la mano.”

Nigel aprì e chiuse il pugno sopra alle loro teste e Adam ridacchiò. Qualunque fosse la cosa che l’aveva impensierito abbandonò il suo viso e Nigel ringraziò.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siccome è un capitolo che non risolve i problemi che si creano, decidete voi se leggere o attendere il prossimo capitolo per non rimanere nel dubbio. ;)

Al buio, sdraiato nel letto così come l’aveva lasciato Adam qualche ora prima, non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Gli accadeva spesso di sentirsi elettrico appena dopo che Adam si ritirava a casa sua per la notte, ma la sensazione non era mai permasa così a lungo. E non era mai stata così inebriante da farlo dondolare la testa a destra e sinistra come se fosse in pena.

E sì, c’era la componente del bisogno puro e semplice di avere Adam nel suo letto per scambiarsi baci e abbracci, ma era in definitiva molto più di quello.

Adam era casa. Non si era mai sentito così a casa come con Adam.

E non averlo lì lo metteva a disagio. Per diverse ragioni non tutte nobili, dovette ammettere con rammarico Nigel.

Gli aveva chiesto di rimanere per la notte, ma Adam aveva rifiutato. Beh, ad Adam non piaceva improvvisare variazioni alle sue abitudini. Per averlo lì a dormire era possibile che Nigel dovesse dargli un preavviso di cinque giorni e scrivergli una lettera di richiesta formale. Nigel sorrise con gli occhi nascosti dietro l’avambraccio.

Doveva mettersi in testa che Adam era così.

E Nigel non gli aveva proposto nemmeno di fargli spazio nel suo, di letto, perché aveva avuto una fottuta paura che Adam rispondesse di no; non era pronto ad accusare il colpo.

Sapeva che la metà delle cose che diceva Adam non erano da intendere come offensive, ma gli ci voleva tempo per abituarsi alla sua brutale schiettezza, ora che stava scivolando verso il totale innamoramento.

Ne riconosceva ogni segnale, seppur restio ad ammetterlo; voleva Adam in ogni aspetto della sua vita, ne sentiva la mancanza anche dopo solo pochi minuti lontano da lui, impressa nella retina aveva l’immagine precisa di ogni sua espressione, nella testa un refrain di tutti i suoni da lui emessi compresi i sospiri.

 _Oh…ok_ , sentì la voce di Adam come se fosse lì.

Un peso sul petto e quasi gli mancò il respiro. Una brutta sensazione, se non avesse saputo dargli un nome o una spiegazione. Così tanto più forte del tenero affetto e dell’istinto protettivo dei primi giorni. E molto più forte della voglia di stringere Adam e farlo suo subentrata in seguito.

Ma doveva accettare che erano diversi. Che avevano esigenze diverse.

Voleva Adam così com’era e quando Adam sarebbe voluto restare da solo gli avrebbe detto senza mezzi termini di lasciarlo in pace, e Nigel avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Non per questo Adam gli voleva meno bene.

Questo doveva imparare.

O forse su questo voleva rassicurazioni, meglio essere più onesti che stronzi, con se stessi, considerò Nigel. Voleva che Adam lo rassicurasse sul fatto che non dormire lì con lui non significava che non gli voleva bene. Ecco la parte poco nobile del disagio da lui provato.

Nigel si premette i palmi sugli occhi, un gesto simbolico per zittire il suo rimuginare interiore, che però non sembrò ascoltare il suggerimento.

I tre colpi alla porta gli fecero salire il sangue alle guance, e sentire un completo coglione.

Ma che ci poteva fare?

Andò ad aprire senza nemmeno accendere la luce, ignorando per l’ennesima volta lo schermo illuminato del cellulare che gli punzecchiò la coda dell’occhio. Sicuro che fosse Adam che chiedeva di fargli spazio nel letto.

Non era Adam.

 

 

 

 

Il primo pugno si piazzò dritto dritto alla bocca dello stomaco.

Pulito e preciso, gli tolse tutta l’aria dai polmoni, così lasciò ai tre il tempo di entrare nell’appartamento e chiudere la porta.

Il suo primo pensiero fu che grazie al cielo Adam aveva la stronza mania di dormire nel suo letto.

Grazie, grazie, grazie.

Una serie di calci e pugni dappertutto, anche in faccia. Se li era aspettati, ma… Chi ci faceva l’abitudine?

Lo presero per i capelli, per la maglia, lo trascinarono fino al centro della stanza e lo buttarono contro il divano.

Li sentì imprecare in rumeno alla ricerca di un interruttore e riconobbe la voce di uno dei tre. Ma Nigel non aveva proprio bisogno di conferme; sapeva già chi erano.

Quando riuscirono ad accendere la lampada del soggiorno, Nigel si accorse che ce n’era un quarto, rimasto sulla porta, che stava lasciando agli altri tre il lavoro sporco per poi fare la sua entrata trionfale una volta atterrato Nigel.

Già, certo, come dubitare del fatto che volesse prendersi la sua soddisfazione di persona?

“Ciao…Jasin…” ansimò Nigel ingoiando il sangue del suo labbro spaccato.

“Ti sei nascosto come il verme che sei, Nigel?” chiese subito l’uomo in un inglese perfetto, giusto per calarsi nell’atmosfera, pensò Nigel.

Jasin non aveva mai parlato altre lingue a parte il rumeno, nemmeno quando doveva fare affari con l’estero. Orgoglio nazionale, lo chiamava. Eppure di affari con l’estero, soprattutto da quelle parti, ne faceva in quantità.

Nigel cercò con gli occhi la cicatrice sul volto dell’uomo. Proprio dove si aspettava che fosse. Fece una smorfia alla fitta di dolore al fianco.

“Non così bene, eh?” replicò Nigel.

Uno degli uomini, quello contro il quale Nigel si era spaccato il dito, gli calò tutta la scarpa su una spalla. Considerando il dolore, a Nigel non sembrò che fossero pari.

“Filip. Stai. Indietro.”

Jasin ringhiò l’ordine e, tra il suono della sua voce e il sapore del sangue in bocca, Nigel si sentì trasportato indietro nel tempo di poco più di un anno.

Così poco?

Era trascorso così poco tempo?

Qualche giorno con Adam e aveva creduto di essere un altro uomo; ciò che non erano riusciti a fare mesi interi negli Stati Uniti, Adam era riuscito a farlo in poche settimane. Ed ora a Nigel toccava rituffarsi nel mare di merda che era la sua vita in Romania, e probabilmente dal tuffo non sarebbe riemerso.

Jasin non era venuto lì per minacciarlo.

Filip il vendicativo arretrò di un passo; perché tutti gli uomini di Jasin, Nigel compreso, sapevano che un suo ordine non andava mai discusso. E che anche solo la scarsa prontezza di esecuzione poteva causarti dolori inimmaginabili.

“Questa merda che è scappata con la coda tra le gambe è mia,” sentenziò Jasin. Il tono intimidatorio gli rese più marcato l’accento. Si accosciò di fronte a Nigel e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Vero, Nigel? Che lo sapevi già come sarebbe finita?” disse inclinando il capo. Il mezzo sorriso da figlio di puttana senza scrupoli, tempo fa, Nigel gliel’aveva perfino invidiato. “Lo sai da quel giorno.”

D’istinto Nigel tirò indietro il capo e al contempo la mano, quella appoggiata al fianco dolorante, scivolò a terra chiudendosi su ciò che aveva inavvertitamente toccato.

“E ora ripagherai tutti noi per essere stato uno schifoso traditore. Con la tua vita…anche se non vale un cazzo…”

Nigel aveva sentito troppe volte quel tono per essersi dimenticato a che cosa preludeva.

Jasin non era un sadico, non godeva della sofferenza delle persone e non si prendeva tempo per infondere terrore e poi, solo dopo, togliersi il problema.

Jasin si toglieva il problema e basta.

Sapere questo permise a Nigel di colpire nel preciso, unico momento in cui poteva farlo; prima di essere ammazzato.

Con un gesto secco fece collidere la mano che impugnava la penna con la guancia di Jasin. Merda, aveva mirato ad un occhio…

L’urlo, il fiotto di sangue e gli spari si susseguirono in quell'esatto ordine.

Nigel rimase piegato su se stesso, le mani a schermarsi la testa, trattenendo il respiro e attendendo che il colpo che di certo l’aveva raggiunto facesse il suo dovere.

Stava ancora chiedendosi se avrebbe perso i sensi, quando si rese conto che le pistole che avevano sparato non erano quelle degli uomini di Jasin. La porta era spalancata e nella stanza avevano fatto irruzione almeno una decina di poliziotti armati.

_Cazzo… Che assoluto disastro._

Il secondo coerente pensiero fu più positivo.

_La mia vita è salva, però._

Si alzò combattendo contro il dolore e la mancanza di equilibrio. Le orecchie gli fischiavano, non sentiva nulla e barcollava, rintronato. Tirò dritto verso la porta, solo vagamente conscio degli oggetti distrutti e i danni fatti dall’irruzione, del casino che stava tirando giù mezza palazzina e del fatto che non poteva lasciare l’appartamento.

Voleva andare da Adam.

Fu agganciato ad un polso e strattonato all’indietro. Non ci volle di più per farlo tornare col culo a terra, non aveva forze nemmeno per parlare.

L’uomo che l’aveva fermato si tolse il casco da assalto.

“Darko…”

“ _Coraggio, stronzo, non perdere la calma. Ce l’abbiamo fatta_ ,” sentì le parole dell’uomo come fossero attutite da un cuscino.

“Devo andare…” mormorò senza sentire la sua stessa voce.

“ _Non puoi andare da nessuna parte. Tu vieni con noi, ora. Senza di te tutto questo non serve a niente. Nigel…_ ”    

Darko lo guardò con l’ennesima minaccia negli occhi. Nigel ne aveva avute abbastanza per quella notte, ma Darko aveva ragione. Aveva fatto una promessa all’uomo e si dava il caso che quella promessa, se mantenuta, era l’unica cosa che poteva salvargli la vita.

Nigel annuì suo malgrado e accettò l’aiuto di Darko per rimettersi in piedi.

Mentre usciva scortato dalla polizia, si avvide di tutta la gente che aveva lasciato gli appartamenti e si era precipitata sul luogo del disordine. La signora Kemp, sull’uscio, lo stava squadrando con l’espressione di chi sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo qualcosa del genere, nell’appartamento del rumeno.

Subito Nigel guardò in direzione della scala che portava al piano di sopra.

Adam era a metà di essa, le dita strette attorno alla ringhiera.

Per una volta senza indugio, il ragazzo incrociò i suoi occhi; un momento più lungo del solito, doloroso, poi salì di corsa verso casa sua.

Nigel aprì la bocca per urlargli qualcosa, ma la richiuse subito, annientato dallo sguardo deluso di Adam.

O forse Nigel la definì delusione per mancanza di un termine che da solo bastasse a racchiudere tutte le brutture di se stesso che aveva viste riflesse in quegli occhi blu.

 

 

Ci vollero due intere giornate per raccogliere le deposizioni. Due intere giornate in cui Nigel non fece che ripercorrere in ogni dettaglio gli anni trascorsi a lavorare per Jasin.

Mezza giornata solo per descrivere il massacro in Romania. Per fare ogni nome e riconoscere ogni faccia.

Nello scontro a fuoco a casa sua uno degli uomini ci era rimasto, un altro era ricoverato senza grandi speranze. Jasin aveva un buco in faccia, secondo regalo insieme all’altra cicatrice che Nigel gli aveva lasciato l’ultima volta.

L’unico sano era Filip il vendicativo. Gli conveniva parlare e sarebbe rimasto non solo sano, ma magari anche meno tempo dietro le sbarre.

Un’altra mezza giornata se ne andò per accertarsi se gli avessero spezzato qualcos’altro nello scontro.

Aveva male ovunque e le orecchie ancora fischiavano ogni tanto, ma stavolta ne era uscito illeso.

Nel corpo.

Nell’anima non c’era niente di illeso. Si sentiva molto più che rotto e distrutto, si sentiva sgretolato.

Lo riaccompagnarono al suo appartamento perché, Nigel decise, non sapevano in quale cazzo di posto metterlo.

Probabile che si vergognassero a chiedergli di rimanere in cella fino alla prossima dichiarazione. Ne avrebbe avuta una il giorno dopo, davanti ad altri togati che non potevano leggersi quello che aveva già detto, no, dovevano sentirglielo ripetere con le loro orecchie.

E non era carino lasciare il supertestimone in una cella.

A parte questo, Nigel pensò che Darko avesse spinto per dargli almeno una possibilità di parlare con Adam.

Deglutì, col cuore impazzito, arrivato davanti alla porta di casa sua. Pensò a duecento cose diverse nello stesso momento; farsi una doccia, cercare di calmarsi, dare una testata al muro, fare un elenco di tutte le stronzate fatte nella sua vita e consegnarlo ad Adam insieme al suo cuore strappato dal suo petto, come pegno del suo amore.

Alla fine optò per salire quelle cazzo di scale e andare a bussare alla sua cazzo di porta.

E magari avrebbe anche pianto lì sul pianerottolo. Implorato. Supplicato.

Inspirò prima di colpire due volte.

“Adam, sono io…”

Bussò di nuovo.

“Puoi…ascoltarmi, per favore?”

Un’altra serie di colpi e attese.

Nulla.

Beh, di sicuro non gli avrebbe buttato giù la porta a spallate. Si sedette a lato contro il muro e pregò di vederlo comparire, prima o poi.

Senza mettergli fretta.

 

Nigel trascorse un paio d’ore così; la vicina di pianerottolo di Adam, probabilmente amica e confidente della signora Kemp, riuscì ad aprire la porta e guardarlo male quattro volte in tutto in quell’arco di tempo.

C’era qualcun altro in quel palazzo a parte le cazzo di vecchie razziste?

Ma Nigel dovette riconoscere che già non sarebbe stato più gradito in quella palazzina per il resto dei suoi giorni, se in più si fosse comportato da stalker la sua vita sarebbe stata anche più difficile.

Decise che Adam era al lavoro e quindi prima rimase in attesa in fondo alla sua scala poi, quando fu stanco, entrò nel suo appartamento e curò ogni minimo movimento proveniente dal pianerottolo.

Accarezzò l’idea di cercare di accedere al balcone di Adam in qualche modo. La liquidò per lo stesso motivo per cui aveva lasciato l’appostamento alla porta.

Adam non rientrò.

 

 

 

Quando il giorno dopo tornarono a prenderlo, per riportarlo agli uffici, Nigel era talmente stanco, preoccupato e malconcio da poter essere scambiato facilmente per un criminale appena arrestato.

Fece quello che era stato chiamato a fare senza troppe lamentele; si scambiò qualche insulto con Darko che ancora rompeva il cazzo per le venti telefonate a cui Nigel non aveva risposto.

_“Brutto idiota, hai rischiato di farti ammazzare.”_

_“No? Tu credi?”_ gli fece il verso Nigel.

_“Che cazzo avevamo detto sul rispondere ad ogni fottuta singola chiamata? E cosa cazzo avevamo detto sull’aprire la porta senza accertarsi di chi sta dall’altra parte? E cosa cazzo avevamo detto sul non uscire di casa?”_

_“Che cazzo ne sai che sono uscito?”_ si difese Nigel. Domanda idiota, non c’era bisogno di specificarlo, ma Nigel si scoprì del tutto privo di interesse nel giustificarsi con Darko. Il culo rischiato era stato il suo. E le cose si erano risolte bene.

Tante grazie, Nigel, vaffanculo.

“ _Lo do per scontato. Non ti avrebbero mai trovato altrimenti_.”

“ _Cazzate._ _Nessuna precauzione avrebbe cambiato quello che è successo_ ,” disse Nigel. Vero o non vero ormai non c’era motivo di discuterne. “ _Almeno non sentendomi hai mosso il culo e hai fatto il tuo lavoro.”_

Guardando agli eventi adesso, Nigel era sicuro che mettersi d’accordo non ne avrebbe migliorato lo svolgersi, anzi forse l’avrebbe solo peggiorato.

Per un po’ lui non sarebbe più servito; Nigel fece spallucce alla facilità con cui la sua piccola scorta acconsentì a lasciarlo all’osservatorio come da lui richiesto, invece che riportarlo a casa.

 

Più tardi, gli fece davvero bene la camminata dall’osservatorio a casa sua.

Quando aveva saputo che Adam si era dato malato negli ultimi giorni, il suo primo istinto era stato quello di richiamare indietro tutta la polizia locale per farlo cercare.

Poi si era calmato, ragionando su ciò che conosceva del ragazzo.

E durante la passeggiata si era messo a pensare a cosa inventarsi di abbastanza convincente da attirare Adam fuori da casa, visto che bussare e implorare a quanto pareva non erano serviti fino a quel momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Nelle ultime ore aveva fatto più appostamenti di quando faceva il trafficante di droga.

Frequentare Adam gli aveva insegnato ad avere un briciolo di pazienza, ma la cosa era impossibile con i nervi così a fior di pelle.

Non vedeva Adam da giorni, non sapeva bene cosa gli avrebbe detto, era quasi certo di averlo perso per sempre e si sentiva della stessa consistenza del fango.

Tanto per ribadire una volta di più come tutto, nella vita, poteva andare in merda da un momento all’altro, con un battito di ciglia.

Beh, si poteva dire che nel caso della sua vita le possibilità che si trasformasse in merda aumentavano esponenzialmente.

Aveva dovuto abbassarsi a chiedere l’aiuto inconsapevole della sua stronza vicina di casa. La signora Kemp gli aveva aperto la porta solo dopo un lungo minuto di preghiere accorate e la promessa di parlarle attraverso la porta semiaperta, perché lei non avrebbe tolto la catenella.

Nigel le aveva dato il biglietto, passandoglielo attraverso il pertugio.

“Le chiedo solo di consegnare questo al ragazzo del piano di sopra, Raki… Lo conosce?”

La donna si era espressa con un grugnito.

“Io me ne vado oggi stesso, lascio l’appartamento,” Nigel sperò che se la bevesse e mettesse in giro la voce. E non era nemmeno una bugia vera e propria. “Ci sono alcune cose che ho… Chiesto in prestito a quel… Gentile ragazzo,” la donna gli regalò un’espressione schifata di chi non aveva dubbi che lui fosse il tipo da chiedere roba in giro. “Volevo solo restituirgliele. Se lei gli dà il biglietto, lui saprà dove andare a recuperarle.”

La donna non l’aveva neanche salutato. Aveva afferrato il foglio e gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia.

Non importava.

Da seduto, Nigel passò in posizione acquattata non appena sentì la chiave infilarsi nella toppa. Pregò che fosse Adam o avrebbe fatto anche più danni di quelli che già si prospettavano.

Nigel non sapeva come il giovane avrebbe reagito a questo agguato; il silenzio ostinato degli ultimi giorni suggeriva che non volesse più vederlo e ingannarlo poteva essere la peggiore delle idee mai avute da Nigel. Ma ritirarsi senza spiegazioni sarebbe stato insostenibile.

Il bel profilo del giovane fece capolino nella lavanderia. Adam entrò e a tastoni cercò l’interruttore. Prima che gli riuscisse di trovarlo, Nigel si spinse contro la porta e la fece scattare.

A Nigel non piacque il singhiozzo spaventato di Adam, e non gli piacque lo sguardo nei suoi occhi quando si accese la luce.

E stava piangendo?

Seguì una sfilza di urla.

“Sei un bugiardo! Continui a dire bugie anche adesso! Hai detto che traslocavi, hai detto a tutti che traslocavi!”

Il suo piano doveva aver funzionato se Adam era lì, ma vederlo in quello stato non era accettabile.

“Adam… Non piangere, ti prego…”

“TI ODIO! Pensavo te ne fossi andato!”

Questo Adam era così differente da quello visto solo qualche giorno prima. Lo ricordava ancora languido, tra le sue braccia, poteva ancora sentirne la sagoma contro il petto, la bocca morbida sul collo, le mani delicate, i suoi lamenti.

“Tu… Sei un bugiardo. E io ti odio,” scandì di nuovo Adam. Singhiozzò.

Vedere i suoi occhi lucidi saettare ovunque pur di non posarsi sui suoi era molto peggio che averli davanti fissi e accusatori. L’avrebbe preferito solo arrabbiato. Triste no. Non si meritava la tristezza di questo ragazzo.

Nigel si appoggiò contro la porta con la schiena e con la nuca.

“Adam… Puoi ascoltarmi solo qualche minuto? Non mi hai già cancellato, vero?”

Il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Intendo dire che non mi hai dimenticato,” specificò Nigel.

“Non ho vuoti di memoria come faccio a dimenticarti?” urlò Adam esasperato.

In un altro momento Nigel avrebbe riso alla sua difficoltà a cogliere la frase figurata, ma al momento Adam sembrava solo più confuso e più irritato del solito.

Nigel, i palmi congiunti in preghiera, tacque raccogliendo quelle uniche due o tre idee che aveva messo insieme in attesa di Adam.

Ogni cosa che avrebbe detto da questo momento in poi avrebbe segnato tutto il resto del loro rapporto. Anche quel poco che era rimasto.

Il silenzio crollato inquietò Adam ancora di più. Si stava cullando e scuoteva le testa. Si asciugò una guancia col dorso di una mano e rabbrividì.

Nigel piantò i piedi per terra in un virtuale tentativo di trattenere se stesso dall’andare ad abbracciarlo. Un gesto affettuoso che fino a qualche giorno prima gli era concesso adesso sarebbe stato motivo di una crisi peggiore.

Si sentiva da schifo.

Era stato il suo Adam per così poco tempo. E lo desiderava da impazzire; il desiderio in questione nulla di riconducibile al sesso.

Rivoleva la sua fiducia e la sua amicizia.

“Vuoi picchiarmi? Più forte che puoi, qui,” saltò su Nigel indicandosi il viso. Si avvicinò ad Adam di un passo.

Il giovane indietreggiò. “Non ti colpirei mai,” tirò fuori ogni parola reprimendo le lacrime.

Non importava quanto Adam odiasse, Adam non usava la violenza. Una grande differenza tra loro, forse quella che stava alla base di tutto.

“Adam non ti ho mai mentito… Non… Non ti ho detto certe cose, perché avevo paura che non avresti più voluto vedermi,” Nigel era pronto a dirgli tutto, senza tralasciare nulla.

“La signora Kemp dice che sei uno spacciatore, che i rumeni sono tutti poco di buono, lasciano il loro paese per andare a rovinare gli altri, che devo starti lontano…”

Adam fece l’elenco toccandosi la punta di ogni dito. Nigel lo ascoltò.

“Ma la signora Kemp è una stronza,” concluse Adam a bassa voce.

Nigel sorrise nostalgico.

Per quanto la Kemp fosse stronza, però, non poteva non esserle grato per aver fatto quanto richiestole.

“In parte ha ragione,” ammise Nigel, proseguendo ad alta voce i suoi pensieri riguardo alla donna. “Ero… Facevo parte di un’organizzazione criminale, una cosa…grossa. Insieme a tutto il resto, c’era anche il traffico di droga.”

Il naso di Adam si arricciò. Piegò gli angoli della bocca in basso. Sembrava avesse appena toccato del burro di noccioline.

In ogni caso Nigel avrebbe proseguito. Facendola il più semplice possibile.

“Il boss, Jasin, mi ha preso in simpatia perché ero sveglio. Curavo i suoi…affari, procuravo anche clienti…”

“La droga… Uccide,” fu il flebile commento di Adam.

“Lo so, non me ne fregava un cazzo. Se non uccidevo con le mie mani, non stavo uccidendo nessuno. Avevo un sacco di soldi e un sacco di donne. Finché il capo non ha deciso che dovevo sporcarmi le mani come tutto il resto del gruppo. Tutti avevano un morto sulla coscienza tranne me.”

“Hai… Ucciso? Hai ucciso delle persone?”

Nigel scosse la testa. Gli salì un groppo in gola che si gonfiava ad ogni parola aggiunta alla sua storia. Perfino alle sue orecchie risultava la descrizione di una vita buttata.

“Avrei dovuto. Ma mi sono tirato indietro e ho cercato di incastrarli denunciandoli alla polizia. La notte in cui… Io avrei dovuto uccidere, in realtà si è trasformata comunque in un massacro. Sono morte almeno cinque persone, io ho ferito Jasin nel tentativo di fermarlo. E se non bastava quello a mettermelo contro… Si è inserito Darko,” Nigel alzò una mano per sottolinearne il nome, “Era l’agente che da anni aspettava di mettere dentro Jasin. Io gli sono stato utile. Ed è anche diventato… Il mio unico amico. O qualcosa del genere.”

“Sei scappato qui?” gli domandò Adam.

“Più nascosto qui, direi. Darko sapeva che mi avrebbero cercato, mi ha spedito dove avrebbe avuto la collaborazione di altre forze. Jasin non stava simpatico nemmeno agli americani. Ci sono voluti mesi perché le cose si muovessero, ma alla fine…” Nigel si bloccò a metà frase. “Darko si assicurerà che Jasin finisca dentro per il resto dei suoi giorni.”

“Hai mentito su… Molte cose,” bisbigliò Adam. “Anche sulla tua mano,” quello nemmeno lo chiese, lo affermò senza alcun dubbio. “Non è stato un incidente in macchina.”

Nigel scosse la testa, addolorato, allargò le braccia come a dire che non aveva molto altro da aggiungere. Ma Adam non chiese più nulla, non espresse pareri, non fece commenti.

Nigel domandò l’ultima cosa che gli premeva sapere. Se la risposta fosse stata affermativa avrebbe aperto la porta e avrebbe lasciato andare Adam senza più richiamarlo.

“Adam… Tu hai… Paura di me?”

Il giovane tenne gli occhi fissi sui piedi. “Era una bugia quella scritta sul biglietto? Che avevi lasciato qui delle cose per me prima di andartene?”

“Sì, era una bugia.”

Adam annuì. “Posso andare adesso?”

Nigel strinse le labbra, la voglia di urlare gli stringeva la gola. Il suo proposito di lasciare uscire Adam ora gli sembrava il punto preciso in cui l’avrebbe salutato per sempre.

Ma si spostò dalla porta e gliela aprì, lasciandolo passare.

Mentre Adam imboccava la porta gli disse, “Quelli con te sono stati i migliori fottuti giorni della mia vita di merda,” Adam si fermò ad ascoltare, di spalle. “Sei una persona straordinaria, Raki, ricordatelo. Ok?”

Adam annuì, le spalle si abbassarono di qualche centimetro. Poi salì le scale e scomparve.

L’associazione con il loro primo vero incontro venne spontanea a Nigel.

“Qui inizia e qui finisce,” sussurrò.

 

 

 

 

 

“E questo che significa? Che se non trovo un lavoro mi rimpatriano?” sbottò Nigel. Quasi gli cascò il telefono che teneva premuto tra spalla e orecchio. “Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto è un gran bell’aiuto grazie di niente, stronzo!”

“ _Ma non era quello che volevi, cazzo?”_ la voce di Darko gli trapanò il timpano che ancora non era del tutto tornato alla normalità, dopo lo scontro a fuoco. “ _Hai rotto le palle perché sei stato costretto a venire qui e ora che mi faccio in quattro per riportarti a casa…”_

Nigel si morsicò un labbro.

Stava sbraitando per un cazzo.

Darko aveva ragione. Non solo lì non aveva più nulla di materiale, a parte qualche mobile e due o tre stronzate sparse in giro, ma non aveva neanche più l’unica cosa per cui sarebbe rimasto. L’aveva persa giusto qualche ora prima nel seminterrato.

Il fatto era che in Romania non l’aspettava niente di meglio.

Avrebbe tirato un pugno contro il muro, ma se l’avesse spaccato avrebbe avuto un altro danno di cui preoccuparsi, insieme alla finestra fracassata da uno dei proiettili e gli altri due fori, uno nella credenza della cucina e l’altro sullo schienale del divano. Non era sicuro che la polizia gli fornisse un’assicurazione per i danni causati.

“Senti, Darko, ti richiamo su questo, ok? Lasciami… Lasciami pensare ancora un po’ a cosa cazzo fare del resto della mia vita.”

 _“Va bene, ma non pensarci troppo, potresti essere a casa prima della fine della feste ed_ _eventualmente tornare per le udienze_ ,” disse Darko. “ _Oh e… Il resto della tua vita c’è proprio perché hai fatto le scelte giuste. Hai capito, testa di cazzo?”_

“Ok. Grazie Darko.”

Chiuse la comunicazione da una parte mosso da sincero affetto verso quel coglione che gli aveva causato un sacco di problemi e allo stesso tempo salvato la vita. Dall’altra lo avrebbe richiamato e mandato affanculo, perché voleva tanto sapere la frase _essere a casa prima della fine delle feste_ cos’avrebbe mai dovuto significare per lui. Non ce l’aveva una casa e non aveva una famiglia da cui tornare.

Ma non era colpa di Darko questo.

Anzi era probabile che Darko l’avrebbe volentieri fatto stare da lui finché non avesse trovato una sistemazione. Avrebbe potuto trascorrere la restante parte dell’anno con lui e Klaudia, sarebbe stato comunque più sopportabile che essere anche solo nella stessa città di Adam e non potergli parlare.

Andò a recuperare il nastro adesivo dal cassetto della cucina e chiuse la nuova fenditura apertasi nel telo di plastica che gli stava facendo da finestra. Fuori, le luminarie della strada erano già accese, la giornata volgeva al termine come se niente fosse successo, come se la sua vita non si fosse di nuovo ribaltata nel giro di qualche giorno.

Avrebbero dovuto aggiungerla tra le specialità olimpioniche: il fottuto salto mortale all’indietro della tua fottuta esistenza.

Avrebbe vinto una medaglia d’oro anche per l’anno precedente, gliel’avrebbero data retroattiva.

Chissà che stava facendo Adam? Chissà cos’avrebbe fatto da quel momento in poi.

Nigel era stato una parentesi così breve nella sua vita, e così deludente… Non ci avrebbe messo molto a dimenticarlo. E questo era triste tanto quanto la loro separazione.

E poi era ancora presente in Nigel il desiderio di prendersi cura di quel ragazzo prezioso, che sembrava indifeso e inerme contro il mondo.

Era un mondo che faceva davvero schifo e la consapevolezza di essere ora parte di quello schifo, agli occhi di Adam, faceva sentire l’uomo indegno di vivere, niente di meno.

Adam non contemplava menzogne e non contemplava torti, ingiustizie, abusi. Non contemplava il male.

Come poteva, una creatura del genere?

Nigel aveva perso l’opportunità di poterlo proteggere, di prendersi cura di lui.

Trasalì nell’udire i colpi alla porta, perché non era sicuro che fossero i primi, forse qualcuno stava bussando da cinque minuti e lui era lì, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Cazzo, era possibile che la signora Kemp alla fine fosse venuta a chiedergli come mai dal cazzo di appartamento vuoto del rumeno arrivava la voce del rumeno.

Stava già formulando scuse aprendo la porta. La voce di Darko che gli continuava a urlare _Coglione, vuoi chiedere chi è?_

Adam stava a testa bassa sul pianerottolo. Tra le mani una scatola di cartone dalla quale fuoriusciva il procione di peluche che Nigel gli aveva regalato. L’unica cosa distinguibile.

Nigel si ritrovò il cuore in gola per la gioia di vederlo e al contempo sotto le scarpe, perché con tutta probabilità Adam gli stava restituendo oggetti che non voleva più. Come succedeva nelle coppie.

Come per la vera nuziale. Che Nigel all’epoca aveva buttato nella tazza del cesso.

Almeno Adam non stava intasando il cesso col procione.

“Posso entrare?” chiese Adam con un filo di voce.

Nigel voleva ribattere con altre domande: voleva chiedergli se aveva sentito bene, se Adam era davvero lì, se se lo stava immaginando… Ma si spostò di lato con un movimento rapido, spontaneo, come se l’ordine fosse stato impartito dal suo stesso corpo al solo sentire la voce di Adam.

Il ragazzo fece qualche passo all’interno, poi si voltò.

“Queste sono tutte le decorazioni che mio padre metteva sull’albero,” mormorò alzando di poco la scatola per indicarla, “Ho pensato che non potevi essere andato a comprarle in questi giorni.”

Nigel deglutì a vuoto, ora avrebbe parlato e gli sarebbe andata via la voce, ne era certo. “Sei…?” tossì, “Vuoi… Che facciamo l’albero?”

Adam annuì, la bella bocca distesa in una linea orizzontale. Alzò un sopracciglio, come sempre faceva quando era in attesa di una risposta, un riscontro, un cazzo di movimento da parte dell’altra persona.

“Ok…” Nigel si riscosse, “P-Posso sapere se…” e cazzo adesso balbettava. “Non mi odi, quindi,” si risolse ad affermare, “Insomma non addobberesti l’albero con qualcuno che odi.”

“Ho detto che ti odiavo, ma era una bugia,” Adam lo ammise con un’espressione così afflitta che Nigel poté sentire tutto il suo corpo spingersi verso di lui per toccarlo. Non poteva descrivere il bisogno che aveva di appoggiargli una mano sulla guancia. Forse era il timore di non poterlo più fare ad amplificare la sensazione.

“Ho pensato…” Adam guardò in alto, dentro la scatola, lentamente si mosse da un piede all’altro, “Che le tue non erano proprio bugie. Io non ti ho mai chiesto niente. Non mi sono interessato molto alla tua vita e questo è sbagliato. Se avessi chiesto forse tu me l’avresti detto.”

“Adam…”

“Me l’avresti detto,” dichiarò il ragazzo parlandogli sopra. Era come sentirlo fare un giro nel mondo che lui tanto ignorava. Stava imparando un po’ a mentire, anche a se stesso.

“Tu…” continuò Adam, “Non ho mai incontrato una persona come te,” Adam incrociò i suoi occhi nel dire questo, poi li riabbassò, “Tu hai pazienza, mi ascolti, non mi tratti mai come uno scemo, non mi dici di stare zitto e mi vuoi bene. Lo so che mi vuoi bene.” Lo guardò di nuovo e a Nigel si sciolse qualcosa dentro, perché Adam stava cercando di leggergli il viso, ci stava provando sforzandosi così tanto, così tanto… e con tutta probabilità senza riuscirci.

“Sono capace di volere bene, Nigel,” Adam alzò la voce, incrinata dall’emozione, “Sono strano, ma ti voglio bene anch’io. E tu non ti lamenti se non te lo dico o se non faccio cose che te lo dimostrano ogni giorno, tu capisci. Nessuno ha mai capito prima. Nessuno ha mai capito. Il mio affetto non è di meno, è solo più difficile da esprimere, ma tu lo capisci!”

Ad Adam sfuggì una lacrima, anche se stava cercando di deglutire il più possibile per non piangere. Nigel non lo interruppe, nonostante la voglia di abbracciarlo.

Quante volte aveva riflettuto sull’incapacità di Adam di affezionarsi a qualcuno? Era quasi come se il ragazzo gli avesse letto nel pensiero per tutto quel tempo ed ora lo stesse rimproverando per averlo anche solo pensato.

“Tu non sei una persona cattiva, Nigel, non è possibile che tu lo sia,” Adam scosse la testa, lo stesso gesto di qualcuno intento a convincersi a forza di qualcosa, “E anche se lo fossi… Non me ne importa niente. Perché con me non lo sei mai stato ed io ti voglio bene.”

Un tremolio alle labbra, come se stesse pensando ad altro da dire.

“Adam…” Nigel gli prese la scatola dalle mani e l’appoggiò per terra.

Il giovane rimase con le braccia nella stessa posizione, così Nigel non fece altro che sostituirsi alla scatola e lo abbracciò, finalmente.

Finalmente.

Sentì scendere il caldo che prima era solo nel petto verso tutto il resto del corpo. Lo strinse a sé, quando Adam tremò. Il collo gli si inumidì, al ragazzo qualche lacrima stava scendendo, nonostante gli sforzi.

“Non devi piangere perché temi di non esserti spiegato Adam,” gli disse Nigel, “Io capisco. Cazzo, puoi giurarci che capisco. Non devi dire niente.”

Adam gli annuì nel collo, con enfasi, e Nigel esultò per essere riuscito a comprendere il problema.

“Era questo che stavi facendo chiuso in casa in questi giorni, vero?” gli soffiò Nigel nell’orecchio, accarezzandogli i riccioli intorno. “Stavi pensando bene a cosa dirmi e a come dirmelo. Ci hai pensato e ripensato… Ed io che sono un coglione ti ho costretto ad improvvisare giù in lavanderia.”

“Pensavo te ne fossi andato… La signora Kemp ha detto che te n’eri andato e ho avuto paura. Quando ti ho visto in lavanderia mi sono arrabbiato…” Adam prese respiro, “Perché avevi detto un’altra bugia e mi avevi fatto spaventare! Se te ne fossi andato da qui non avrei saputo dove cercarti…”

“Mi dispiace, Adam, sono un idiota. Temevo non volessi più saperne di me, mentre tu mi stavi già perdonando…”

Il problema di Adam non erano affatto i sentimenti, era solo esprimerli. E a Nigel non fregava un cazzo di come li esprimeva, bastava e avanzava averlo lì e sapere che quello che li univa era puro affetto. Non si potevano dire bugie su quello.

“Raki…” sussurrò baciandogli una tempia, “Stai facendo fare al mio cuore tante di quelle capriole che finirò per sputarlo.”

Adam spostò la testa all’indietro, lento, per guardarlo. Le sopracciglia che si toccavano, creando quell’adorabile increspatura sulla fronte.

Nigel rise; tornando ad abbracciarlo lo costrinse a riappoggiargli la testa sulla spalla.

“Che significa, Nigel?” si lamentò Adam. “Che significa?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Andiamo a fare l’albero a casa tua,” disse Nigel riprendendo la scatola con gli addobbi.

“Non vuoi farlo qui?”

“No, _puiule_ , è più giusto farlo a casa tua. Questo appartamento non è… Molto natalizio, che dici?”

“Questo non ha senso, Nigel, non è natalizio perché non ci sono decorazioni,” disse Adam seguendolo fuori dalla porta.

“Casa tua è più bella,” affermò Nigel.

Aspettò di aver fatto le scale e di aver oltrepassato la soglia di Adam prima di aggiungere la verità.

“Adam… Temo che non potrò stare nel mio appartamento ancora per molto,” gli disse appoggiando la scatola sul tavolino della sala accanto ad un raccoglitore bianco. “Per questo è meglio fare l’albero qui, così non dovremo spostarlo quando dovrò liberare casa. Non era proprio una bugia il trasloco.”

L’espressione del giovane si fece tesa, premette i palmi l’uno contro l’altro muovendosi a scatti.

“Adam, stai tranquillo, non finirò in mezzo ad una strada, devo…” prese tempo mentre la sua testa gli urlava che non solo poteva finire per strada, ma forse non sarebbe nemmeno rimasto negli Stati Uniti. “Devo trovare un lavoro e potrebbe non essere facile, ma è inutile preoccuparmi adesso. Tanto non posso fare nulla prima della fine delle feste.”

“Non voglio che tu cambi casa, Nigel!” gli disse Adam. “Se voglio vederti mi basta scendere le scale, come faccio se vai a vivere lontano da qui?”

“Tesoro, basta che chiami e arrivo.”

“Non è vero, chissà quanto sarai distante e se voglio fare colazione con te? O cenare con te? O se…”

Era agitato, più di quanto l’avesse mai visto nel corso delle loro giornate insieme.

Nigel provò ad abbracciarlo. Un pericoloso salto nel vuoto con Adam, che non dava mai gli stessi risultati.

Adam, dapprima rigido, si rilassò tra le sue braccia.

“Non c’è proprio niente di cui preoccuparsi, Raki, hai detto che mi vuoi bene, non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente.”

Il ragazzo ebbe un guizzo e sgusciò via dal suo abbraccio infilandosi nella stanza da letto.

Qualche secondo e poi Nigel fece capolino con la testa. “Adam… Tutto ok?”

Adam riemerse con un sorriso stampato in faccia e gli sventolò un mazzo di chiavi sotto il naso. “Ecco, ho trovato! Questo è l’altro mazzo di chiavi di casa mia. Prendilo…” glielo mise tra le mani. “Ora puoi stare qui. Nessuno ti manderà via da qui. Io non ti manderò via.”

Nigel rimase a bocca aperta a fissare e stringere le chiavi tra le dita, combattuto.

La voglia di esternare ad Adam quando apprezzasse quello che aveva appena fatto era immensa, un bisogno fisico; allo stesso tempo non poteva farlo se non intendeva accettare, rischiava di confondergli le idee.

“Adam…”

“Sei offeso?” domandò subito il ragazzo. “Non… Non è una cosa accettabile?”

“No! No! Certo che è accettabile. È solo che io non voglio disturbare il tuo modo di vivere, Adam. Non voglio che tu possa essere irritato dalla mia presenza.”

“Sono irritato dalla tua NON presenza!” esclamò Adam. “Sono stato…” le mani si mossero ancora a scatti, la difficoltà nell’esprimersi era palese anche nei suoi gesti. “Ho paura di non dire le cose nel modo in cui vanno dette…” disse come esasperato.

“Non c’è un modo in cui vanno dette, Adam! Non con me! Di’ tutto quello che ti passa per la testa, e cazzo, se non capisco sarò io a sforzarmi di farlo!”

“Sei arrabbiato?”

Nigel espirò. “Scusami, continuo ad avere reazioni che ti confondono le idee. Devi avere pazienza. Non sono arrabbiato, affatto, sono ansioso di sapere cosa vuoi dirmi.”

“È da quando ti ho conosciuto che elenco i motivi per cui mi piaci,” disse Adam. “Quando ho cominciato a pensare a te molto spesso e ho capito che mi piacevi tanto non ho potuto fare a meno di paragonare il nostro rapporto a quello con Beth… Anche per quello continuavo a parlare di lei e tu ti arrabbiavi...”

Era così intento nel suo discorso che a Nigel ricordò il giorno all’osservatorio, quando aveva intrattenuto la scolaresca con i suoi argomenti, quelli che amava veramente.

A quanto pareva Adam amava l’argomento Nigel allo stesso modo.

“E ho pensato che forse stavo facendo gli stessi sbagli che ho fatto con Beth anche con te. Sono un egoista, perché penso sempre alle persone in base a quanto sono utili a me. Non mi accorgo di farlo, la mia è paura. Ma con te non è così. Quando non ci sei mi…”

Adam nascose il viso dietro alle mani. Dondolò avanti e indietro, finché Nigel non lo raggiunse e gli afferrò i polsi dolcemente scoprendogli il volto.

“Non ti voglio qui perché mi servi, Nigel…” disse sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Non so spiegarti la differenza tra sentire la tua mancanza e avere bisogno di te. Ma c’è differenza e io lo so,” Adam si mise una mano sul petto in un chiaro riferimento a quale fosse la zona del corpo dove tutti questi sentimenti si ammassavano.

Adam si stava sforzando di fare un discorso privo di concetti che potessero apparire _egocentrici_ , e Nigel si guardò bene dal rovinargli il bel lavoro fatto confessandogli che anche solo essere utile a lui migliorava la sua vita da ex criminale in modo impagabile. Rimase in silenzio, invece, pensando che non aveva un posto dove andare, non voleva tornare in Romania e voleva stare con Adam.

La risposta da dare al ragazzo non poteva risultare più ovvia.

Nigel fece tintinnare il mazzo di chiavi nella mano e poi se lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans.

“Oh… Resterai?” per Adam la sicurezza di aver afferrato un gesto non era mai abbastanza.

“Non me lo devi certo chiedere un’altra volta. Io ti avrei voluto a casa con me fin da quando ti ho conosciuto,” ammise Nigel.

“Oh! Bene…” Adam gli sorrise, ma l’espressione era quella di chi già stava pensando ad altre mille cose, “Devo farti spazio nell’armadio… Nei cassetti…”

“Dopo, dopo, dopo…” Nigel gli trattenne i polsi che già stringeva e se lo portò a ritroso in sala. “Abbiamo una cosa da finire, prima.”

 

Parte della serata fu trascorsa a girare attorno all’abete finto.

Adam cercava i suoi occhi con molta più frequenza del solito, la bocca che dava sempre l’impressione di essere in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma di non trovare momento o parole esatti.

Nigel lo lasciò tranquillo. Poteva prendersi tutto il tempo di cui necessitava per ponderare e farsi i suoi schemi mentali su loro due. Nigel si sentiva già ad un passo dalla felicità assoluta, chiedere più di così sarebbe stato un delitto.

Adam gli passò il procione di peluche.

“E questo?” chiese Nigel.

“Mettilo sulla punta,” gli fece cenno verso l’alto con un dito.

“Il procione?”

Adam si strinse nelle spalle. “La tradizione dice che bisogna mettere sull’albero qualcosa di nuovo ogni anno. E il procione è nuovo.”

A Nigel scoppiò un sorriso; certi gesti simbolici che fatti da chiunque erano emozionanti, fatti da Adam facevano tremare la cazzo di terra sotto i piedi.

“Ok, così?” chiese conferma ad Adam dopo aver appoggiato la bestiola mettendola il più dritta possibile.

Adam guardò in alto sorridendo.

A dire il vero il termine _angelo,_ per descriverlo, era riduttivo.

 

 

“Dovremmo aggiungere delle luci,” Nigel si stiracchiò sul divano, l’alberello nell’angolo era un gioiellino. Mai addobbato uno con tanta cura in vita sua.

“Sì, ma non solo da questa parte, Nigel,” ribatté Adam con un tono che per i suoi canoni era perentorio. Era in piedi vicino all’albero, mosse la mano dall’alto in basso. “Vanno su tutto l’albero.”

Nigel sghignazzò malefico alla precisazione. La discussione conclusasi da poco aveva avuto come oggetto il desiderio di Nigel di addobbare solo la parte dell’albero in vista e lasciare quella nascosta nell’angolo del tutto spoglia.

La conseguente occhiataccia di Adam, neanche rivolta a lui, un’occhiataccia generica, e la lunga lezione sull’irrazionalità del suggerimento di Nigel, non avevano fatto desistere l’ultimo dal ribattere con tutte le motivazioni possibili a suo supporto.

“A quest’ora avremmo avuto molte più decorazioni da usare e comunque quelle povere decorazioni lì dietro non saranno mai viste da occhi umani…” lo stuzzicò ancora Nigel.

“Tu ti diverti a dire assurdità solo per contraddirmi,” borbottò Adam.

“Io ho ragione e tu lo sai. Un giorno ti sveglierai e rimarrai scioccato dall’improvvisa consapevolezza di quanta ragione sempre ho,” disse Nigel serio.

Adam premette insieme le labbra, inarcò le sopracciglia, e si voltò per abbandonare la sala. Si bloccò prima di uscire, “La tua frase implica che è un lungo processo quello che potrebbe portare a darti ragione.”

Il ragazzo sparì in camera da letto, lasciando Nigel a contorcersi sul divano, divertito anche di più dal fatto di non essere ben sicuro di cosa Adam gli avesse appena detto.

Provenne un gran baccano dalla camera, rumore di qualcosa che rotolava per terra e poi un botto contro la parete.

“Adam…?” Nigel rizzò la schiena.

“È tutto ok, ce la faccio…” la sua voce sotto sforzo era ancora nell’altra stanza. Poco dopo ne sbucò fuori, con in braccio un grosso aggeggio scuro, il filo dell’oggetto che lo seguiva strisciando sul pavimento.

Il giovane appoggiò tutto sul tavolino, attaccò la spina alla presa e poi tornò svelto in camera.

Nigel fece in tempo solo a rovesciare i palmi delle mani verso l’alto e dire, “Ma che caz…?”

Partì lo stereo a tutto volume, Adam urlò, “Oh! Troppo alto!”

Dopo una veloce regolata al volume, _Let it Snow_ si rese riconoscibile; un piacevole sottofondo musicale al loro lavoro di decorazione appena finito.

Adam tornò in sala, premette un tasto dell’aggeggio sul tavolino e all’improvviso tutta la stanza si trasformò nello spazio infinito.

“Wow…” Nigel sospirò quasi senza fiato.

Adam gli si sedette in grembo e lo abbracciò.

E Nigel rimase senza fiato, questa volta per davvero.

“Buon Natale,” mormorò Adam.

“Cazzo, puoi giurarci che lo sia… Buon Natale anche a te, Raki.”

 

Nel corso dei minuti l’abbraccio mutò in un morbido starsi accanto. Adam raggomitolato su di lui, ma con la testa appoggiata allo schienale del divano, le braccia in grembo rilassate. Nigel lo guardava di sottecchi e gli accarezzava capelli e guancia in completa adorazione.

“Non devi andare in galera, vero?” domandò Adam tutto d’un tratto.

“No, tesoro, ho aiutato la polizia, sarebbero dei gran figli di puttana a mettermi dentro adesso,” rispose Nigel.

“No, dico… Per quello che hai fatto prima.”

“Credo…” Nigel gli sfiorò un sopracciglio e Adam chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Cazzo, che voglia di baciarlo aveva. “Credo che mi grazieranno per il resto. Ho rischiato la mia vita come uno stronzo coraggioso…”

Adam riaprì gli occhi guardandolo di straforo. “Ok,” gli accordò annuendo. Sollevò una mano dal grembo e gliela appoggiò sulla guancia, come imitandolo. Nigel voltò il viso e la baciò.

Avvertì il solito brivido datogli dalla vicinanza col ragazzo, ma stavolta l’atmosfera era più calda e più carica del solito; Nigel si spiegò la differenza con il fatto che quella era la prima volta che Adam prendeva l’iniziativa di stargli così vicino.

Adam poteva chiedergli un bacio, un abbraccio, poteva studiarsi le sue liste delle cose da fare e non fare, parlare di sesso con la stessa spontaneità con cui respirava… Ma difficilmente mostrava questi livelli di affetto.

O di ricerca d’affetto, che per Nigel era anche meglio.

L’avrebbe sepolto vivo nell’affetto, gli bastava solo un cenno da parte del ragazzo.

“Stai riprendendo gli esperimenti delle cose da inserire nella nostra lista?” azzardò Nigel, per fargli capire che qualunque fosse il motivo di quell’abbraccio andava bene comunque.

“No,” scosse la testa Adam alzandola di poco dal divano, “Ho finito tutte le liste mentre tu non c’eri,” indicò il raccoglitore bianco accanto al proiettore sul tavolino.

“Quello?” Nigel rimase a bocca aperta. La richiuse. Tossicchiò. “Non ci siamo visti solo per qualche giorno…”

“Beh, ma ho avuto tempo per pensare…” si giustificò Adam.

“No, Adam, tesoro, non era una critica. Voglio dire… Sono un sacco di pagine… La mia è,” Nigel si leccò le labbra alla ricerca di un termine diverso da _accecante lussuria_ , “Curiosità,” concluse soddisfatto. “Quel raccoglitore è l’elenco di quello che possiamo fare a letto? Mi ricordavo che andavi in giro con un bloc-notes…”

“Sì, all’inizio, poi ho dovuto ricopiare tutto perché ho perso la penna per il quaderno…”

“L’ho ritrovata quella…” commentò distratto Nigel.

Adam si fermò per esclamare ,“Oh, bene!”

“Ma in realtà sono due elenchi,” riprese subito il discorso. Si toccò il mignolo, “Uno è quello dei motivi per cui mi piaci e l’altro,” Adam si toccò l’anulare, “È quello delle cose che TU puoi fare a ME durante il sesso.”

“Oh… Hai… Cambiato il tema?” Nigel si torturò il labbro inferiore mascherando il più possibile l’ansia di voler sapere per filo e per segno che cosa passava per la testa del suo bellissimo angioletto.

“Mi è capitato molto spesso di pensare a te mentre mi masturbavo,” iniziò Adam.

“Molto spesso.”

“Sì, considerando che ci conosciamo da così poco la stima è molto alta. Praticamente nel novantanove percento dei casi…”

“Oh… È molto spesso,” disse Nigel.

“Davvero molto spesso,” confermò serio Adam, “E ho ripensato al tuo discorso sul fatto di masturbarsi perché è piacevole toccarsi. Io di solito iniziavo toccandomi e poi, per raggiungere l’orgasmo, pensavo a qualcosa di eccitante o mi accarezzavo finché non arrivava. Invece adesso mi capita di pensare a te e poi masturbarmi. Prima la masturbazione era la causa e l’orgasmo la conseguenza. Ora tu sei la causa, masturbarmi è la conseguenza…”

“E l’orgasmo?” domandò Nigel senza riuscire a trattenersi.

“È molto meglio, e dura molto di più. Ho calcolato il tempo, quando ci sono riuscito…”

Nigel si morsicò l’interno della guancia.

Adam non poteva essere più adorabile di così, eppure lui aveva l’impressione che questa fosse solo la punta dell’iceberg.

Ecco a cosa portava tutto lo schematizzare di Adam; al fatto che poi, quando se ne veniva fuori con queste improvvise confessioni, snocciolate con estrema disinvoltura, Nigel si trovava di fronte la creatura più incredibile concepita. I meccanismi della sua mente erano affascinanti, una scoperta continua.

Adam si sporse verso il raccoglitore, probabilmente allo scopo di leggergli qualche tempo registrato, e Nigel se lo riprese tra le braccia.

“Quindi quali sono le tue conclusioni?” chiese Nigel.

Adam schiuse le labbra in sorpresa. “Nigel, sei eccitato,” lo informò.

“Sì, me ne sono accorto anch’io.”

“Oh… Ok. Beh, le mie conclusioni sono state che la metà delle volte in cui mi sono masturbato pensando a te, tu eri la parte aggressiva a letto, quindi…”

“Significa che ti scopavo fino a farti perdere i sensi?” suggerì Nigel.

Adam contorse il viso riflettendo, “Quella è una cosa impossibile, Nigel.”

L’uomo piegò la testa da un lato, “Non la escluderei a priori.”

“Comunque intendevo dire che vorrei riprovare anche con te più… Irruente. Non dovrebbe essere un problema.”

“Tu non vuoi essere aggressivo, Raki?” Nigel gli pizzicò un fianco, gli mise l’altra mano su un ginocchio.

“Beh, quella era la fantasia dell’altra metà di volte in cui mi sono masturbato. Ma non voglio farti male,” si preoccupò di specificare Adam, facendo sorridere Nigel di tenerezza, “Mi piacerebbe molto provare il sesso orale. Hai un buon odore e mi piace il sapore della tua pelle, quindi se non ti dispiace…”

Intrappolato tra la necessità di sbottonarsi i jeans e quella di reprimere uno scoppio di risa, Nigel si lasciò andare e sussultò in preda all’ilarità, mentre baciava sulla guancia il suo adorabile piccolo alieno.

“Cos’ho detto di buffo?”

“Niente tesoro, assolutamente niente. È solo che mi hai chiesto se non mi dispiace fare sesso orale… Ed è fottutamente divertente, perché per come mi sento adesso potremmo cominciare e non lasciare più il letto fino all’inizio del prossimo anno. Insomma, fai di me quello che vuoi,” Nigel confermò la frase aprendo le braccia.

“Non avevo finito. Mi piace baciarti, vorrei continuare a fare anche quello, abbracciarti, accarezzarti e massaggiarti la schiena, toccare il tatuaggio e baciarti sul collo, e qui davanti,” Adam gli appoggiò la mano sul petto. “Mi piacciono i peli sul tuo petto, io non li ho mai avuti…” Adam sorrise. “E sei morbido qui,” allargò il sorriso afferrando con due dita la carne sul suo fianco appena sotto alle costole. “Mi piace anche questo.”

“Farò finta di non aver capito che mi hai appena dato del ciccione,” Nigel gli sfregò il naso sul mento.

“No!” esclamò Adam, il sorriso sempre aperto sul suo viso, “Non lo farei mai!”

Nigel si crogiolò nel suo abbraccio per diversi secondi prima di chiedere con più disinvoltura possibile, “Mi spieghi come… Com’è la procedura per il sesso? Intendo dire… Cosa si fa quando uno dei due vuole fare l’amore? Lo chiede all’altro?”

Gli piacque da impazzire la seria espressione del ragazzo nel dare alla domanda la corretta risposta. “Se… Uno dei due non vuole l’altro si arrabbia?” si informò il giovane.

La domanda era specifica per quell’uno dei due che non era Adam.

Nigel lo adorò ancora di più per aver utilizzato una genericità che non gli apparteneva. Era come se avesse parlato attraverso il procione.

“Mai. L’altro non si arrabbierebbe mai. Mai.”

Nigel cercò di calcare sull’avverbio più estremo possibile, perché era davvero fuori questione un’eventualità del genere. La domanda non doveva nemmeno essere posta, ma sapeva che Adam pretendeva certezze.

“Allora sì, uno lo chiede all’altro,” confermò Adam.

“Nel mio caso puoi chiedermelo semplicemente mettendomi una mano sull’uccello, se ti viene più comodo,” ridacchiò Nigel.

“Nigel…” Adam intonò la sua classica voce del rimprovero, ma si fermò con lo sguardo verso il turbinio di stelle sul soffitto. Tornò a guardare in direzione di Nigel, o meglio alle sue spalle, mentre con la mano scivolava verso il basso, tra di loro, sfregando col palmo esattamente nel punto in cui il sesso di Nigel si era curvato premendo contro i pantaloni.

Nigel inarcò il collo. Il gesto era più inaspettato che mai, aveva inteso la frase come scherzo, mentre Adam aveva raccolto subito l’invito.

Benedetto ragazzo.

Gli prese il mento tra le dita e per una volta lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. Fu rapido ma fottutamente illuminante: Adam lo voleva quanto lui.

“Mi dai un bacio, Raki?”

Fu come tornare a quel primo giorno in cui Adam gli era piombato in casa e l’aveva divorato di baci facendogli esplodere il cervello. Nigel considerò quanto detto prima dal ragazzo e avrebbe giurato che quello fosse un tentativo di farlo reagire come aveva reagito quel giorno.

Tentativo riuscito.

Una mano alla nuca e una alla schiena, Nigel lo rovesciò sul divano e gli si sdraiò sopra.

“Nigel…” un sussurro, ma non preoccupato. Nigel si sarebbe educato a diventare un esperto in lamenti, per distinguerli, come un fottuto cane da guardia.

“Ok, _puiule_?” chiese Nigel per sicurezza.

Adam annuì.

“Preferisci il letto?”

Adam scosse la testa. Guardò il soffitto.

“Meglio sotto le stelle, tesoro,” mormorò Nigel baciandolo di nuovo.

Baciò Adam finché non lo sentì indurirsi e premere contro la parte alta della sua coscia.

“Adam…?” lo chiamò allora. Sotto la luce dorata delle costellazioni che roteavano loro intorno, il viso del ragazzo appariva ancora più etereo. Come se fosse al suo posto, fuori dal mondo.

“Mh?” un mugolio rilassato e sereno. Nigel lo sentì a suo agio e non c’era cosa più importante di quella.

“Dimmi… Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia. Ok? Vuoi parlare?” gli chiese Nigel.

Adam si animò in volto. “Oh…possiamo?” si stupì, “Mi hanno… Detto che descrivere quello che si sta facendo non è eccitante.”

“Tu sei eccitante, basta e avanza,” Nigel gli catturò il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo mordicchiò.

“Puoi spiegarmi cosa vuoi farmi?” chiese cauto Adam.

“Mentre lo faccio?”

Adam annuì. Nigel si produsse in una risata da cattivo dei supereroi, “Oh oh oh,” o da Babbo Natale, a scelta, “Raki… Mi piace questo gioco.”

“Davvero? Beth… Diceva che era una cosa da non fare mai, che era terribile,” ricordò Adam, ma stava sorridendo.

“Sai, devo proprio dirti una cosa, Raki, di quello che diceva Beth non me ne frega…? Finisci la frase, Raki.”

“Un cazzo?” chiese conferma a sopracciglia inarcate.

“Bravo.”

 

Nigel riprese a baciarlo.

“Questo è ok, non ha bisogno di spiegazioni…” ansimò Nigel. “Giusto?” imitò quello che di solito faceva Adam, catturandogli la lingua in una carezza, con la punta della propria. Adam rispose con un lieve mugolio di approvazione. Un buon segno.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi e le dita stretta attorno alla sua maglia. Il modo in cui teneva la bocca semiaperta, per lasciarsi baciare, non facendo molto altro che chiuderla ogni tanto con un indolente movimento ritmico, era così arrendevole da suggerire puro abbandono. Il corrispettivo di Adam del perdere il senno per il desiderio.

Adam era l’essenza stessa della riflessione, Nigel non si stupì di averlo portato a questo livello di coinvolgimento solo dopo sua attenta considerazione.

“Il collo, piccolo,” disse Nigel, “Voglio baciarti sul collo. Ok?” col naso sfregò sulla linea della mandibola, lo vide deglutire e alzare la testa facendogli spazio.

Nigel gli sbottonò i primi due bottoni della camicia, tenendone un lembo aperto lo baciò tra spalla e clavicola, ma la bocca era così aperta che finì per prenderlo tra i denti.

“Non era un bacio questo,” Adam lo redarguì con voce roca.

“Hai ragione, ma posso rimediare,” disse con tono di scusa Nigel. Ricoprì di baci il tratto dalla spalla all’orecchio, ognuno di essi un soffice succhiotto, che ottennero una nuova serie di tenui suoni gutturali.

Contro la sua guancia depositò un altro bacio, “Posso scendere, qui?” gli appoggiò il palmo aperto sul petto.

Adam aprì gli occhi, ci pensò un po’, annuì.

Nigel sbottonò la camicia, mano a mano soffermandosi ad accarezzarlo con le nocche, per constatarne la reazione. Erano rimasti abbracciati a baciarsi molte volte, ma le mani non si erano mai avventurate troppo. In particolare quelle di Nigel, dopo la reazione di Adam al suo primo _maneggiamento_.  

Non che tutto il resto non fosse il cazzo di paradiso in terra, ma toccarlo era stato uno dei primi desideri fortissimi provati. Aveva voluto accarezzargli il viso fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto e accarezzarlo ora in questo modo gli dava i brividi.

Adam inarcò la schiena al semplice essere sfiorato, si contorse girandosi di poco sul fianco e ritornando sdraiato. Nigel si godette lo spettacolo e subito dopo tentò una replica.

Stavolta usò un tocco più deciso dal collo all’addome, una lunga passata a pieno palmo, con la punta del pollice sfiorò un capezzolo.

Quello a cui assistette non era una replica, era la fottuta prima della più bella opera teatrale della storia. O qualcosa del genere, insomma, che cazzo ne sapeva lui di teatro?

Ma santa merda, questo ragazzo non era mai stato toccato in vita sua e non solo per una sua scarsa predisposizione al contatto fisico.

Gli aveva già detto che nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un pompino, ma qui c’erano tutta un’altra serie di pratiche basilari che non gli erano mai state fatte prima. Era come se fosse vergine ai preliminari. Ecco perché si era tanto preoccupato nel realizzare che con Nigel sarebbe stato anche l’oggetto delle attenzioni oltre che il dispensatore.

“Adam…?” lo chiamò Nigel, senza spostare la mano che ora copriva il suo ombelico, “Sto per leccare tutto quello che sta qui sotto,” diede una rapida strizzata alla mano per fargli capire dove, “Compreso il tuo uccello. Ok?”

“Oh…” fu più un respiro che una risposta. “Ok…” poi arrivò anche la risposta.

Nigel ridacchiò, sprofondò col viso nella pancia del ragazzo e leccò dentro l’ombelico.

“Nigel!” esclamò Adam contorcendosi di nuovo. Divertito ed eccitato, due aggettivi che insieme andavano a nozze.

Il ragazzo si schermò l’ombelico con la mano, ma a Nigel non suonò nessun campanello d’allarme. Gliela mordicchiò giocando. “Togli questa mano, Raki, ho da fare.”

“Mi fai il solletico!”

“Lo rifaccio, perché non provi a guardarmi?” lo invitò Nigel.

Adam buttò un’occhiata più rapida di un battito di ciglia.

“Tesoro… Dammi il tempo. Senti… Io non ti guardo, ma tu guarda me, ok?” Adam annuì, “Promesso?” annuì un’altra volta.

Nigel gli aprì il bottone dei pantaloni e tirò giù la cerniera. Leccò lentamente la linea dall’elastico dei boxer fino all’ombelico, soffermandosi lì come fatto poco prima. Quando guardò verso l’alto Adam stava già con il viso rivolto altrove, ma non rideva più.

“Non fa più il solletico?” lo stuzzicò Nigel.

“Mh-mh,” Adam scosse la testa.

Nigel lo accarezzò attraverso la stoffa dei boxer, seguendone la forma con pollice e indice. Ci posò sopra le labbra e il tessuto non gli impedì di sentirne il calore.

Gli stava scoppiando la testa dalla voglia di sentirlo godere, se ripensava ai suoni che aveva emesso per dei baci… Nigel voleva sentire di più.

Lo scoprì, solo abbassando i boxer, e quando tornò ad appoggiare la bocca sopra, il corpo di Adam si tese. “Nigel…” sussurrò.

Nigel usò la punta della lingua per una prima carezza leggera. Il ragazzo aprì e chiuse le mani, i gomiti piegati e all’altezza del petto. Azzardò un’occhiata in basso e incrociò lo sguardo di Nigel.

Rimasero a guardarsi per più tempo di quanto solitamente Adam consentiva, poi il giovane allungò una mano e si afferrò il sesso. Lo avvicinò alla bocca di Nigel e sospirò.

Nigel pensò in quel momento che avrebbe baciato la terra dove Adam camminava, che l’avrebbe venerato come un dio, o come il cazzo di angelo che era, e gli avrebbe dedicato poesie d’amore fino alla fine dei suoi stronzi giorni.

Non era possibile in un gesto solo sovvertire completamente quanto fatto fino a quel momento e rendersi tanto eccitanti da indurre il rumeno che stava per farti un pompino quasi a venire a comando.

Trasparì poco di tutto il suo tramestio interiore, Nigel schiuse le labbra e prese Adam in bocca.

La reazione del ragazzo fu immediata e anche prevedibile. Il lungo “Ooooh!” ansimato e il viso accigliato in un’espressione stremata erano la dimostrazione di quanto poco Adam fosse avvezzo a questo tipo di attenzioni. Nigel ammise tra sé e sé che l’idea di essere il primo, e contava anche l’unico, a fargli questo, solleticò la sua stronza vena possessiva in molti modi.

Dimenticò le varie cautele osservate fino a quel momento, perché sembrava averle dimenticate Adam stesso. Nessuno dei due ebbe più niente da dire o descrivere, c’era solo da sperimentare, sentire, anche Adam l’aveva capito.

Nigel mantenne quel ritmo che stava strappando ad Adam i lamenti più concitati. Voleva vederlo e sentirlo venire subito.

Ancora meglio, voleva vederlo dopo e parlargli dopo.

Avrebbe anche riso a questa sua nuova vena incline più alle coccole post-coito che al coito stesso, ma era troppo impegnato a fare un pompino al suo ragazzo.

Quando lo sentì gemere più forte gli cercò una mano per stringerla; la trovò chiusa a pugno. Si spostò sul suo petto, un mantice che vibrava di sospiri concitati. Gli stuzzicò un capezzolo, in quel modo portandolo al limite.

Nigel si era aspettato di sentire quella vocetta alzarsi al massimo del volume e prodursi in qualcosa di molto simile a grida, ma aveva ancora una volta sottovalutato le risorse del suo angelo.

Godere portò Adam a reclinare il capo, alzarsi su un gomito e infilargli una mano tra i capelli, a sussultare con piccoli singhiozzi che mano a mano si ridussero a respiri. Molto meglio di quanto Nigel potesse immaginare. Una visione così fottutamente erotica da avergli fatto perdere ogni controllo che potesse ancora vantare sul suo corpo.

Tra le braccia, Nigel si ritrovò un gattino tremante, ad occhio e croce incredulo di quanto cazzo gli fosse piaciuto.

Con ancora la mano di Adam sul capo, l’uomo baciò tutta la strada del ritorno verso l’alto, finendo con un lungo bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo; fece in tempo a godersi qualche altro “Mmmh” sfuggito a quelle labbra, prima che calasse il silenzio.

Lasciò aleggiare nella stanza i loro respiri, ormai l’unico suono dopo che l’ultima canzone di Natale era finita nel bel mezzo del loro abbraccio.

Poi Nigel chiese, “Forse non dovevo baciarti, dopo?”

Adam era perso nelle costellazioni sul soffitto. Guardava sempre da qualche altra parte ma, visto il momento, a Nigel apparve estatico, e così in pace da non riuscire a distogliere gli occhi dal cielo.

“Perché?” il ragazzo dimostrò di averlo sentito. Mosse il capo in sua direzione sebbene le stelle continuassero ad essere il centro della sua attenzione. Eppure Nigel sapeva che quello era proprio il modo in cui Adam gli prestava la massima considerazione.  

“Perché non so se il sapore ti piace,” Nigel sbuffò una risatina, “Visto la discussione sul burro di noccioline…”

“Non avevo mai assaggiato il burro di noccioline, Nigel… Ma conosco il sapore del mio sperma.”

“Oh,” Nigel gli appoggiò la testa su una spalla.

Benedetto ragazzo.

“Tu non hai mai assaggiato il tuo?” domandò Adam.

Nigel rialzò la testa, incassata tra le spalle perché ancora stava ridendo.

“Sai cosa, Raki? Non l’ho mai fatto, ma sto pensando che quello che ha sbagliato fino ad ora sono io.”

Adam annuì con serietà.

“Vuoi provare?” gli chiese all’improvviso Adam con una mano già pronta a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

Nigel rimase sdraiato con le braccia senza vita sul petto e l’aspetto di chi ha corso tutta la maratona.

“Tesoro, dovrai aspettare un po’, perché io ho già fatto più o meno insieme a te,” lo informò Nigel.

Adam rifletté attentamente, “Oh… Ok, allora non serve che tu raggiunga l’orgasmo di nuovo, puoi provare con quello che hai già lì.”

Nigel rinunciò del tutto a recuperare un’atmosfera romantica, per quella sera erano già passati ad esplorare nuovi ed interessanti argomenti.


	13. Chapter 13

Un’ora.

Un’ora e forse più che lo stava guardando dormire.

E lo sapeva grazie al display accecante dell’orologio alle spalle di Adam, altrimenti il tempo era volato.

_Nessuno mi aveva mai detto che sono un cazzo di angelo._

“Beh, lo sei,” bisbigliò Nigel sicuro di non essere sentito.

Si erano messi a letto poco dopo il loro intermezzo intimo e la lunga digressione seguita su cosa si dovesse o meno assaggiare.

Al suggerimento di Adam di andare a letto, Nigel si era preparato a sentirsi dire che il materasso era troppo piccolo per entrambi, che dovevano dormire separati perché Adam non condivideva il sonno, che il letto era solo suo.

“Io dormo a sinistra, Nigel, devo dormire nella parte di letto più vicina alla porta. Tu dormi a destra,” Adam aveva guardato in alto, aveva unito le mani e aveva aggiunto, “Se per te va bene, Nigel.”

“Va…benissimo,” gli aveva risposto Nigel sorridendo. “E grazie per avermi chiesto se ero d’accordo.” Si era poi infilato in bagno.

Dopo una manciata di minuti Adam aveva fatto capolino, proprio mentre lui era in piedi davanti alla tazza del cesso. “Se ci saranno cose che non ti vanno o che ti fanno arrabbiare me lo dirai, Nigel? Prima che tu sia tanto arrabbiato da andartene?”

Nigel lo aveva guardato da sopra la spalla. “Adam non hai niente di cui preoccuparti.”

“Sei sicuro? Non so come mi comporterò, io ho vissuto solo con mio padre e… Non voglio che tu te ne vada via, Nigel… Se dovessi avere una crisi?”

Solo Adam poteva fargli discorsi di importanza vitale mentre lui si stava reggendo l’uccello per centrare il buco e non era in grado di chiudere la diga per rispondere con coerenza.

“Non ti ho mai visto avere crisi,” gli aveva ricordato Nigel.

Adam gli si era messo davanti, “Ma potrebbe succedere,” aveva tirato l’acqua del water anche se Nigel non aveva ancora finito.

“Tesoro, io non credo tu debba preoccuparti di come vivremo insieme, perché non siamo una coppia normale,” Nigel se lo era rimesso nelle mutande come a voler enfatizzare la sua affermazione. “Quante persone possono vantarsi di avere un fidanzato che tira loro l’acqua del cesso quando hanno finito di pisciare?”

Nigel si era sporto a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, già distese in un sorriso.

 

Nigel aveva fatto capolino dal bagno, dopo una doccia, una manciata di minuti più tardi e aveva trovato Adam a zompettare intorno al letto. Si torceva le dita e il bordo dei boxer guardandosi intorno. Non appena Nigel aveva spento la luce del bagno si era infilato sotto alle coperte. E quando Nigel l’aveva raggiunto aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentato.

Nigel si era cullato nel suo respiro regolare, si era appisolato e risvegliato un paio di volte, e poi aveva rinunciato a dormire del tutto. Troppe emozioni. Regalate dall’unico giorno di Natale che avrebbe ricordato per il resto della vita.

Voleva abbracciare Adam, ma non giocò con la fortuna di quel giorno.

Che capolavoro quest’angelo che si era fatto accarezzare e compiacere e che aveva accondisceso ad un livello di intimità che solo qualche settimana fa Nigel avrebbe giudicato impensabile.

“Nigel…?”

La voce non se l’aspettava. Non distingueva gli occhi aperti e da dove stava lui Adam sembrava ancora addormentato.

“Ehi… Non riesci a dormire? Vuoi una tazza di latte?” scherzò Nigel.

Adam sospirò, “No.” Accennò a parlare e si arrestò. Riprese fiato. “Stavo pensando…” disse a bassa voce. “A quello che hai fatto prima. È… È stato molto intenso.”

Non c’era da stupirsi. Se ci stava pensando lui a quello che avevano fatto, era molto più verosimile che ci riflettesse Adam.

“Sì, molto,” chiaro e impossibile da fraintendere. Nigel non si sarebbe mai perdonato se gli avesse fatto venire dubbi in proposito.

“Tu…? Ti è piaciuto?” domandò Adam. Incredulità nel tono. A Nigel scaturirono una valanga di richieste di rimando; dovette infilarsi la nocca del pollice in bocca per tacerle e limitarsi a rispondere.

Lo fece con voce sicura, mostrando quanto la domanda di Adam non avesse nemmeno bisogno di essere posta, “Cazzo… Sì.”

“Oh, giusto, hai avuto un orgasmo…”

Adam ragionava per logica, e non c’era niente di male in questo caso. La logica poteva funzionare.

“Non solo per quello,” ma Nigel specificò, perché all’interno della coppia lui era quello che avrebbe sempre spiegato ad Adam quello che stava sotto la superficie. Ci avrebbe provato al meglio delle sue possibilità.

La testa di Adam sfregò contro il cuscino mentre alzava il mento per guardarlo; stava cercando di capire se Nigel avesse già concluso la risposta o se ci fosse speranza di sentire di più.

Nigel gli accarezzò la testa e la guancia. “Ti ho toccato e tu sei stato bene. La conseguenza è che tu stai bene, e io sono la causa. Cazzo se mi piace.”

L’utilizzo di parole simili a quelle usate da Adam tempo prima gli valse un grande sorriso; forse in parte proprio per quest’accorgimento, ma di certo c’era anche il fatto che se lui parlava così, Adam capiva.

E allora che cazzo gliene fregava, l’importante era capirsi.  

Per un’altra coppia qualsiasi chiedersi reciprocamente se il sesso era stato bello poteva risultare sgradevole. Beh, tra loro era logica pura.

Adam preferiva le parole, perché Adam alle parole credeva ciecamente. Forse Nigel cominciava solo ora a rendersi conto di quanto l’avesse ferito non dicendogli la verità o di quanto avrebbe potuto farlo in futuro promettendogli qualcosa e dimenticandosi della parola data.

Adam era l’unica persona che avesse mai conosciuto a cui avrebbe potuto dire che lo amava con un’espressione canzonatoria e lui avrebbe comunque creduto alle parole udite. Per questo Adam non guardava mai negli occhi, perché a lui non serviva assolutamente a nulla.

Nigel giurò a se stesso che avrebbe imparato a mettere in logica le emozioni, se questo era il microscopico fottuto lavoro da fare per tenersi vicino quest’angelo sceso dallo spazio infinito.

“ _Puiule_ …” lo richiamò Nigel. Nella semiombra intravide le sopracciglia incurvarsi. “Voglio… Vorrei fare qualcosa con te, qualcosa che ti piace. Tipo guardare le stelle. Cos’altro facevi dove abitavi prima che ti piaceva?”

“Andavo in Central Park a guardare i procioni, di sera.”

“Ah, ecco perché la passione per i procioni,” commentò Nigel, mentre Adam annuiva allegro. “In Central Park… Immagino che ci siano un sacco di animali che vivono liberi lì dentro.”

“Oh no, affatto. Quelli erano gli unici procioni che io abbia mai visto. Non dovevano essere lì, eppure c’erano,” le parole di Adam gli sembrarono voler intendere più di quanto detto.

Anche se non era da Adam alludere, Nigel indagò comunque. “Ti senti mai come quei procioni?” gli chiese.

La risposta del ragazzo non giunse subito e Nigel comprese di non essere stato chiaro, “Intendo… Se ti capita di pensare che non dovresti essere qui, sulla terra, che sei fuori posto.”

“Oh, sì, io sono come quei procioni,” rispose sicuro Adam. Non se ne stava lamentando, era una constatazione. Nigel non gliela passò, però.

“I procioni in Central Park e la passione per lo spazio… Forse tu stesso pensi di essere caduto da qualche stella lassù, eh?” Nigel gli accarezzò un braccio quando la fronte gli si increspò una volta di più. “Il rumeno a cui hai rubato il cuore sta parlando in modo incomprensibile, lo so,” Nigel si leccò le labbra guardando il soffitto, si voltò con qualcosa di più logico in mente, “Per quale motivo era così bello vedere dei procioni in Central Park, Adam?”

“Perché non si vedono molti procioni in Central Park!” rispose Adam ridendo.

“Allora è vero. Tu sei come quei procioni. Tu sei raro e prezioso come un procione in Central Park.”

Parlare la lingua di Adam, anche se erano solo poche parole con un significato chiaro solo a loro due, lo fece sentire bravo in qualcosa.

Cazzo.

Questo era il pensiero di un uomo che un tempo era stato un ragazzino fiero di avere un giro di clienti per lo spaccio che sfiorava il centinaio.

Doveva essere davvero cambiato, almeno un po’. Era un compito degli angeli mostrare cos’era davvero importante, no?

Adam rise. Rise un paio di volte, una breve pausa tra l’una e l’altra, come se col trascorrere dei secondi le parole di Nigel assumessero sempre più significato.

Si sporse e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Nigel, che ne seguì i movimenti con gli occhi, ma non si mosse né ricambiò la gentile pressione. Era troppo emozionato e troppo basito.

“È una bella cosa!” disse Adam con entusiasmo, ma sotto voce. Come un bambino che cerca di non spaventare un procione beccato in piena notte, in Central Park.

“Sì, lo è.”

 

 

 

Trasferirsi al piano di sopra si stava rivelando un’ottima soluzione, molto pratica.

Non era necessario fare tutto di corsa; Nigel poteva portare le sue cose da una parte all’altra con tutta calma…

“Nigel dobbiamo finire prima di stasera!”

Ma aveva fatto i conti senza il suo adorato astronauta. Che lo stava seguendo passo passo abbracciando la stessa scatola usata negli ultimi tre viaggi.

“Shhh, tesoro, non farti sentire dalla… Dalla signora Kemp,” Nigel gli fece segno col mento verso la porta incriminata. Prima o poi la donna avrebbe avuto la sgradita notizia del ritorno del rumeno, ma perché rovinarle le vacanze?

“Non è a casa, Nigel, è andata a trovare il figlio subito dopo avermi dato il tuo biglietto.”

Ah. E lui che si era tanto sforzato di non fare rumore in casa sua… Nigel sghignazzò alla bugia che si era appena detto.

“Mi spieghi perché dobbiamo finire entro stasera?” domandò ad Adam mentre salivano le scale.

“Perché devo sapere quanti vestiti hai, quanta biancheria intima, posate, stoviglie, prodotti igienici…”

Adam era arrivato a _cd_ e _libri_ proprio mentre oltrepassavano la soglia di casa.

“Se per stasera non abbiamo finito allora lascio giù quello che mi sono dimenticato,” scrollò le spalle Nigel.

“Non voglio che lasci le tue cose…” borbottò Adam. Appoggiò lo scatolone sul tavolino e ne tirò fuori una maglia. La piegò con cura, la mise sul divano, la lisciò con il palmo e ne prese un’altra.

A Nigel passò davanti agli occhi l’immagine di Adam con indosso una delle sue magliette, o uno dei suoi pantaloni, o i suoi boxer.

Non era sicuro che Adam avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere _Questi non sono i miei vestiti, Nigel!_ lo sentì dire, ma il pensiero fu bello quanto vederlo toccare con cura le sue cose.

E il modo in cui gli aveva spiegato dove andava ogni tipo di indumento, ogni oggetto, le scarpe, le ciabatte… Da parte di Adam tutto questo era enorme, gigantesco. E non sapeva come fargli capire quanto fosse importante, per uno che si era scordato da anni cosa volesse dire il termine _casa_.

La vita che aveva fatto gli aveva impedito di sentirsi a casa anche con Gabi e lei l’aveva capito molto prima di lui. Prima o poi l’avrebbe chiamata per dirle che il giorno in cui l’aveva lasciato aveva preso la decisione più giusta della sua vita, non solo per lei stessa, ma anche per lui.

“Sai che faccio? Ora chiamo Darko e lo costringo a venire qui ad aiutarci. Con tre scatole facciamo prima e comunque il suo culo pesante mi ringrazierà per un po’ di esercizio.”

 

Non furono proprio ringraziamenti quelli che Darko gli comunicò per telefono, ma li raggiunse a casa nel primo pomeriggio. Nigel sospettò che fosse lì lì per partire per la Romania e che volesse sincerarsi di non lasciarsi alle spalle un senzatetto disoccupato.

“Sei fortunato che in sei mesi qui sei riuscito a comprarti solo due paia di mutande e un pacchetto di caramelle, idiota,” Darko lasciò cadere il suo scatolone, più grosso di quello di Adam, ai piedi del divano, lanciò una rapida occhiata al foro lasciato dal proiettile nel cuscino.

Adam corrugò la fronte, dimostrando di aver sentito la frase. “Non mi sembra una grossa fortuna…” commentò.

“Sì, lo è , Adam. È fortunato perché può darsi che non lo ammazzerò per avermi trascinato fino a qui a lavorare per lui il giorno prima di tornarmene a casa.”

Adam spalancò gli occhi.

“Sta scherzando, Adam… Scherza,” Nigel scosse la testa.

Adam annuì come fosse tutto chiaro e poi li lasciò dov’erano con un’altra espressione corrucciata. Si infilò in camera a finire il compito che si era dato da solo di occuparsi di vestiti e biancheria.

“ _Immagino tu abbia deciso di restare_ ,” disse Darko arraffando oggetti a caso sparsi su tavolo e mobile del televisore. Buttò nella scatola anche un pacchetto di fazzoletti e le chiavi della cassetta della posta.

Cazzo se casa sua era un ammasso di merda sparsa in giro…

Cercò di far stare nella sua scatola più roba possibile. Con piatti e cibo non era facile.

“ _Sarei rimasto anche se Adam non mi avesse ospitato, almeno… Rimarrò finché non mi faranno problemi col visto, per il fatto che non ho un lavoro_ ,” quello era un grosso problema che forse ancora non aveva impattato su di lui quanto avrebbe dovuto. Cercava di stare lontano da quel pensiero, ma dopo le vacanze sarebbe tornato a galla più pressante che mai. Si appoggiò al bordo della scatola, “ _Per ora va… Va bene così_.”

“ _Sai qual è il tuo problema, Nigel? Che tu non pensi mai prima di fare qualunque cosa. Non pensi prima di fare cazzate_ …” affermò Darko senza guardarlo, tenne la scatola in bilico e con la mano ci fece cadere dentro una fila di pile usate che stavano su una mensola.

“ _Sì, grazie tante mia coscienza del cazzo_ ,” Nigel gli fece un inchino.

“… _Ma grazie al cielo ti salva il fatto che non pensi nemmeno prima di fare qualcosa di sensato_ ,” concluse Darko regalandogli uno sguardo spazientito.

Oh, lo stronzo sarebbe diventato un ottimo padre.

Nigel sbuffò per non doverlo ringraziare.

“ _È per questo che ho richiesto la Green Card a nome tuo,”_ proseguì Darko _. “Adesso è solo una richiesta, ma dopo il processo le probabilità che te la concedano sono buone. Non per tuoi meriti, voglio dire_ …” Darko fece roteare la mano come a dire che era inutile specificare il fatto che fosse stato un criminale, “ _Ma la tua ultima impresa vale una ricompensa e ho pensato che tu volessi qualcosa del genere.”_

Nigel sorrise comportandosi come se non avesse sentito niente.

Emerse Adam dalla camera da letto con una mano tesa davanti a sé. “Nigel, c’era una scatola di preservativi nel cassetto dei boxer. Perché li hai messi lì?” domandò stupito.

“Dev’essere il cassetto delle cose che non usa da tempo immemorabile,” rispose Darko per lui.

A Nigel venne spontanea una bella risata liberatoria, con la testa immersa nel suo scatolone ancora mezzo vuoto.

 

 

 

“A-ah, Raki… Me l’avevi promesso,” lo sgridò con fare bonario.

“Sì, ma… L’alcol fa male,” disse Adam. Nigel nascose il sorriso morsicandosi il labbro inferiore, perché sapeva che il tono del suo angelo era impostato sulla modalità _lezione_. “L’etanolo viene metabolizzato in gran parte dal fegato. Ingerire alcol porta alla cirrosi epatica…”

“Tesoro,” lo bloccò Nigel ad inizio sermone, “Credimi, lo so che l’alcol fa male. Fa male alla testa, fa male al naso e alle costole quando ti risvegli al mattino e scopri di aver scatenato una rissa non si sa bene per quale cazzo di motivo e fa male alla tua fottuta autostima quando ti accorgi di essere finito nel letto di un cesso,” gli diede un bacio sulle labbra per non farlo ribattere. “Questo è leggerissimo, devi solo bagnarti le labbra, perché dopo che l’avrai fatto voglio darti un altro bacio.”

“Non far finta di non aver capito, Raki,” aggiunse Nigel di fronte all’espressione dubbiosa. “Voglio vedere questa bella bocca bagnata di crema al liquore bianca.”

“Perché?”

“E me lo chiedi? Apri un po’ la bocca…” lo invitò Nigel, “Solo di poco, così bravo…”

Nigel intinse un polpastrello nel bicchiere di Eggnog che si era portato fino in sala quando aveva cominciato a seguire Adam per convincerlo. Lo fece scivolare sul labbro inferiore di Adam che strizzò gli occhi in una comica espressione di disgusto.

“Assaggia,” gli disse succhiandosi il dito, “È panna allungata col liquore, cosa c’è di più buono al mondo?”

La punta rosa della lingua di Adam fece capolino per una frazione di secondo catturando la leggera scia bianca depositatasi sul labbro. Adam arricciò il naso e lo guardò di sottecchi.

“Raki se mi dici che non è buono non ti crederò comunque…”

“Non è cattivo,” tentò Adam, ma quando Nigel si esaltò per averla avuta vinta ritrattò, “Non mi piace! Non mi piace!”

Nigel lo abbracciò mentre ridevano, “Vieni qui,” gli disse, “Sei un gran bugiardo Raki, lo sai?”

Adam annuì, lo sguardo fisso all’altezza del suo tatuaggio, i denti bianchi scoperti. Nigel gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Succhiò il labbro che sapeva ancora di panna e alcol, lo accarezzò con la bocca in attesa che lui schiudesse la sua; quando lo fece Nigel affondò con la lingua cercando quella di Adam.

Baciarlo gli fece venire in mente la classica scena dei cartoni animati in cui il personaggio di turno ingoiava della dinamite che gli esplodeva in pancia e gliela gonfiava con un tenue POF.

A lui la dinamite era esplosa all’altezza del petto, la voglia di compiacere Adam tornò prepotente. Qualunque cosa pur di sentirlo godere di nuovo.

“Sei eccitato, Adam?” gli sussurrò roco. Lo reggeva con un braccio attorno alla schiena.

Il ragazzo annuì.

Nigel andò a toccarlo e Adam si appoggiò con la fronte alla sua spalla mugolando un _sì_ in risposta.

Nigel camminò all’indietro fino ad incontrare la parete, “Appoggia le mani alle mie spalle,” gli disse. Non appena Adam aderì alla parete con i palmi Nigel scivolò in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

Non gli lasciò il tempo di fare domande, lo scoprì e lo succhiò fino a farlo diventare duro. Si fermò per guardarlo dal basso; il suo collo arrossato, la fronte premuta contro al muro e i pugni chiusi ai lati della testa, mentre lottava contro il respiro affannoso e le ginocchia che tendevano a piegarsi.

Nigel si dichiarò più che soddisfatto e solo allora completò l’opera, approfittando del momento di estrema estasi di Adam per regalargli qualche carezza in mezzo ai glutei. In risposta ottenne fremiti molto più intensi dell’ultima volta e una serie infinita di lamenti e mormorii che ci misero molto a placarsi.

Il modo in cui si era lasciato andare senza fare domande e fidandosi di lui per Nigel era un altro mattone da aggiungere alla costruzione del loro rapporto.

 

 

 

La settimana che portò alla fine dell’anno trascorse rapida.

A Darko era stato consentito di tornare a casa almeno fino ai primi giorni di gennaio, così Nigel e Adam lo accompagnarono all’aeroporto, con la macchina che Darko gli avrebbe poi lasciato in custodia. Darko era un gran bravo figlio di puttana.

Sul subito l’impatto con il luogo affollato fece ad Adam lo stesso effetto di sempre, rendendolo nervoso e restio perfino ad alzare lo sguardo da terra. Poi via via si lasciò accompagnare all’interno, di nuovo fidandosi di Nigel.

Salutarono Darko al suo gate d’imbarco, dopo che Adam rese chiaro di non voler attendere lì per tutto il tempo delle operazioni d’accettazione.

“Sono molto felice di averti conosciuto, Adam,” Darko gli offrì la mano e il giovane gliela strinse.

“Grazie,” rispose svelto ritirando la mano. “Nigel possiamo uscire di qui?”

“Andiamo via subito,” gli assicurò Nigel. Si voltò verso Darko e allargò le braccia.

Dopo un abbraccio che quasi gli slogò una spalla e un paio di pacche sulla schiena che gli bloccarono il respiro gli disse, “ _Adesso puoi farti sentire ogni tanto, stronzo._ ”

“ _E perché dovrei? Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che fai_ ,” ribatté Darko.

Darko si allontanò da loro con un sorriso e un gesto della mano.

“Cosa vi siete detti?” domandò Adam.

“Che ci vogliamo bene e che non vediamo l’ora di rivederci.”

Adam non sembrò convinto dalle sue parole.

Una volta abbandonato il gate, i gesti nervosi di Adam diminuirono. L’interno dell’aeroporto era come un grosso centro commerciale. Il giovane si avvicinò a Nigel guardandosi intorno e solo ogni tanto lamentandosi di quanto fossero abbaglianti le luci al neon dei negozi.

 

“Quando mi sono trasferito qui mi ha accompagnato Harlan,” rispose Adam quando Nigel gli domandò se aveva mai preso l’aereo. “Non pensavo che sarei mai tornato.”

“Molta gente che conosco se la farebbe sotto a dover viaggiare in aereo, credimi. Sei stato un cazzo d’eroe a prenderlo anche solo una volta,” gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, intendendolo come una veloce stretta per accompagnare le parole appena dette, ma il ragazzo gli cinse la vita tenendoselo vicino e Nigel lasciò il suo fottuto braccio proprio dove stava.

“Ce ne andiamo quando vuoi, ok?” Nigel gli parlò sull’orecchio. “Devi solo dirmelo e ti porto nel posto più tranquillo e silenzioso del mondo. Senza stronzi per le palle, gente che corre, che non guarda dove cazzo va…”

“Quello mi piacerebbe…”

“Lo so che ti piacerebbe. Non è una brutta idea. Il mondo sarebbe un bel posto se non ci fosse tutta questa gente,” Nigel rise da solo a quanto detto. Il segnale per far capire ad Adam che stava scherzando.

Non c’era bisogno che il ragazzo sapesse quanto poco stesse scherzando, in realtà. Nigel continuava a pensare che il mondo fosse pieno di merda, che di quella merda lui avesse fatto parte, che ci fosse merda peggiore di lui e che Adam fosse l’incredibile eccezione alla regola, la cosa più incantevole che potesse capitargli.

“Ma possiamo restare ancora un po’, insomma… Se tu vuoi,” aggiunse Adam. Chiuse la mano attorno al suo fianco come aveva fatto qualche sera prima, dicendogli che gli piaceva il fatto che lì fosse morbido. Nigel sentì per la prima volta qualcosa che Adam non aveva mai manifestato e che da lui non si era mai aspettato: una qualche forma di possessività nei suoi confronti.

Un piccolo gesto, un braccio attorno alla vita, bastava.

Nigel gli baciò la testa, sostando con la bocca su quella massa di capelli. Vide la caffetteria e si diresse al primo tavolino vuoto che trovò.

 

Adam non si fece pregare per assaggiare la brioche alla crema presa da Nigel. Diede un bel morso al centro catturando più crema che impasto.

Masticò con cura cambiando espressione più volte, da un tenero smarrimento per la quantità di dolcezza che si era ritrovato in bocca fino ad una positiva euforia. Si leccò le labbra. “Questa è molto più buona del burro di noccioline, Nigel.”

“Puoi giurarci,” confermò Nigel. “Colazione europea, tesoro, dolce e morbida. Com’è nel nostro stile,” sghignazzò alzando i palmi al cielo.

 

 

Rincasarono nel pomeriggio. Nigel aprì la porta con le sue chiavi perché Adam aveva le mani occupate da una quantità di brochure, libretti e cartine geografiche collezionate nei negozi aeroportuali.

Aveva dimostrato una grande curiosità per qualcosa di nuovo e non era affatto restio a fare un’esperienza se Nigel lo guidava attraverso, un po’ spingendolo e un po’ consentendogli di battere in ritirata, se voleva. Come quando gli aveva chiesto se voleva scendere con le scale mobili e Adam aveva scosso la testa e si era rifiutato categorico. Per quale stronzo motivo avrebbe dovuto costringerlo? Avevano usato le scale.

Era solo una settimana che vivevano insieme, ma era stata piena, visto che Adam sarebbe rientrato al lavoro dopo Capodanno. Sempre insieme tutto il giorno. E Nigel avrebbe definito Adam irremovibile solo se annoiato. La sua routine era ferrea quando gli veniva dato il tempo di stare a rifletterci su. Nigel l’aveva convinto ad essere elastico in un paio di occasioni e Adam l’aveva stupito quasi quanto lo stupiva in intimità.

 

“Oh! I maccheroni al formaggio!” esclamò Adam entrando in cucina. Gli occhi spalancati di fronte alla tavola apparecchiata, ogni volta così dannatamente felice per un cazzo di piatto di pasta anche se era sempre la stessa.

Nigel sentì la gola pizzicare, lo stomaco contrarsi. Poteva innamorarsi follemente di questo ragazzo. Poteva e forse gli stava già succedendo.

“Quanto sono stato bravo da zero a dieci?” scherzò Nigel riportando alla ribalta uno dei loro primi sistemi di comunicazione.

“Dieci!” lo ricompensò Adam sedendosi a tavola.

Nigel prese dal frigorifero l’acqua fresca, riempì anche il suo piatto di maccheroni, chiuse e spense il forno a microonde e si accomodò vicino ad Adam.

Iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio, eppure l’atmosfera era più chiassosa di una mattinata al mercato.

Nigel sorprese Adam a guardarlo e ogni volta il ragazzo distolse gli occhi sorridendo imbarazzato.

“Cos’hai?” gli chiese Nigel divertito.

Adam parlò subito dopo aver messo in bocca una forchettata di maccheroni. Nigel adorava quando parlava a bocca piena. “Ero al telefono con Harlan, prima.”

“Oh, giusto, ho sentito che stavi parlando al telefono…” finse disinvoltura pur sapendo di aver trascorso mezza telefonata ad origliare e l’altra mezza a fare ipotesi su chi potesse essere. Harlan, certo, l’amico che l’aveva accompagnato lì. “E perché stai ridendo?”

Insomma, credeva che quell’umore euforico fosse per lui.

“Mi ha chiesto come stavo e io gli ho detto che sono molto felice, lui mi ha chiesto perché ed io gli ho detto che ho conosciuto te e che adesso viviamo insieme.”

Nigel dovette mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca per tenerci dentro i maccheroni mezzi masticati e non sputarli tutti nel piatto. Deglutì prima di strozzarsi.

“Gli hai detto queste esatte parole?”

Adam annuì, sempre a bocca piena.

“E come l’ha presa?”

“Bene,” rispose il ragazzo. “Ha detto che se io mi fido di te allora si fida anche lui. Ha detto che se ti ho chiesto di venire a vivere qui è perché ero davvero, davvero convinto. E poi ha detto che se mi fai felice allora va bene.”

Di nuovo quel sorriso imbarazzato e il colorito più roseo sulle guance. Nigel lo fissò incalzante, abbassando e inclinando la testa per farsi notare a forza.

“Tu mi fai felice, Nigel,” disse tutto d’un fiato, parlando alla forchetta. “Certe cose non potrei mai farle da solo, e non potrei mai farle neanche con qualcun altro se dovessi essere io la guida. Ma tu mi stai vicino e mi…proteggi. Mi piace sentirmi…protetto,” l’ultima parola quasi la sussurrò. “È una brutta cosa? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” si accertò infine.

“Per me no, Adam, niente è sbagliato in quello che hai detto. È una cazzo di fortuna che a te piaccia sentirti protetto, perché proteggerti è esattamente quello che voglio fare da che ti ho conosciuto,” gli sorrise e gli strinse il braccio all’altezza del gomito, “E non perché sei debole o perché penso che tu non sia capace di cavartela da solo. Lo voglio fare e basta, perché ti voglio bene.”

Adam sembrò assimilare le parole una per una, deliziato come se non potesse crederci.

Cazzo, qualcuno si era mai preso la briga di dire a questo ragazzo che non c’era niente di male a volersi sentire difeso dalla persona amata? Che non c’era niente di sbagliato nel desiderio che la persona amata si prendesse cura di lui?

Nigel temeva che perché Adam era fatto in quel modo, troppe persone avessero frainteso un normale e comprensibile bisogno di affetto e sostegno per la necessità morbosa di aggrapparsi a qualcuno di un ragazzo con problemi.

Chissà, forse ogni bisogno di questo ragazzo era stato giudicato morboso ancora prima di accertarsi che lo fosse davvero.

Provò rabbia. Quella stessa che era stata costante della sua vita per un sacco di ragioni sbagliate. Ritornò a premergli contro le tempie al pensiero che sarebbe dovuto entrare nella vita di questo ragazzo molto tempo prima. Quando era ancora un ragazzino.

In certe occasioni gli sarebbe stato utile avere accanto un rumeno irascibile e facile alla rissa. Nigel si sarebbe potuto proclamare angelo custode di un angelo.

“È stato bello camminare abbracciati all’aeroporto. Possiamo farlo di nuovo?” domandò Adam.

“Oh sì, possiamo farlo,” non poteva credere di doverlo rassicurare sul gesto più spontaneo tra due innamorati.

“Non mi dà fastidio se mi chiami piccolo, o tesoro, o _puiule_ … Ho cercato cosa significa comunque,” Nigel sbuffò una risatina e prese su altri due maccheroni. Forse era il suo turno di arrossire un po’. “E non mi dà fastidio se sei più forte di me. O se mi vuoi maneggiare quando siamo a letto…”

 _Maneggiare_ , ripeté Nigel tra sé e sé e soffocò un’altra risata.

Adam picchiettò con la forchetta sui maccheroni, quando ritenne di aver detto tutto riprese a mangiare, soddisfatto.

Nel breve silenzio che seguì Nigel considerò che quella era la maniera di Adam di dirgli che era ben accolto nella sua vita. Che dopo tante riflessioni e prove e titubanze Adam aveva stabilito senza dubbio che avere Nigel accanto, pur con tutti i suoi difetti, era cosa accettabile.


	14. Chapter 14

Era successo che prima di andare a letto Adam si era fatto una doccia. Era poi uscito dalla doccia sostando sul tappetino e lamentandosi a gran voce che Nigel non avesse messo un asciugamano pulito al posto di quello preso da lui.

Era successo che Nigel gli aveva portato proprio quello usato da lui, perché di asciugamani in casa ce n’erano due e nessun dei due era stato ancora lavato.

E infine era successo che Nigel si era preso Adam sulle spalle e se l’era portato di peso a letto, facendogli presente che se non voleva attirare la sua attenzione non doveva stare nudo di fronte a lui. Alla qual cosa Adam aveva risposto che fare la doccia vestiti non aveva alcun senso.

Nigel si era seduto sul letto con lui a cavalcioni e l’aveva baciato a lungo, lisciando la sua pelle tesa sulla schiena, il sedere, le cosce godendo appieno della prima occasione in cui poteva averlo tra le braccia completamente nudo.

E alla fine aveva sdraiato Adam, si era inginocchiato comodo tra le sue gambe e lo stava accarezzando da qualche minuto lungo una gamba; coscia, ginocchio, polpaccio piede e poi di nuovo su fino al fianco.

Adam non parlava, col capo reclinato sulla spalla e gli occhi socchiusi. Ma ogni tanto un sospiro più rumoroso sfuggiva dalle sue labbra e il passaggio della mano di Nigel sulla parte alta della gamba, soprattutto quando lì si fermava a stringere di più la presa, stava rapidamente gonfiandogli l’erezione.

“Puoi toglierti i vestiti?” gli chiese Adam.

Cazzo, preso com’era stato dal compiacerlo non aveva nemmeno badato al fatto che lui aveva spesso dimenticato di aver addosso dei vestiti.

Si liberò in fretta di maglia e pantaloni della tuta che si era infilato subito dopo la doccia.

“Non avevi biancheria intima!” commentò Adam con tono da scoperta scientifica dell’anno.

“Perché sapevo che non mi serviva a niente,” disse Nigel. “E potrebbe anche essere che io non abbia un paio di boxer puliti,” continuò riprendendo le sue carezze, stavolta su entrambe le gambe. “Tesoro, se continuiamo di questo passo dovremo comprare una tuta spaziale anche a me per le volte in cui rimarremo entrambi senza vestiti.”

Adam rise.

Che bello era.

Che bella era questa situazione così intima, così calda eppure così spontanea. Ad accarezzarsi nudi, a fine giornata, ridendo di battute che solo loro potevano capire.

Adam si sporse e gli toccò il braccio. Lo strinse prima al gomito e poi racchiuse il bicipite in una mano. Lo tastò. Si spostò e scese ad impugnargli il sesso con la stessa mano.

“Mh!” Nigel mascherò la sua reazione con uno sbuffo dal naso. Ma pensò che se la poteva permettere; era la prima volta che Adam lo toccava con tutta quella convinzione e nemmeno lo avvertiva prima.

“Il pene in erezione ha la stessa consistenza del muscolo del braccio quando è indurito,” recitò Adam. “Ma il tuo non è ancora uguale.”

Nigel sollevò le sopracciglia. “Questa poi… Dove l’hai sentita?”

“È vero!”

“Va bene, allora…” Nigel glielo accarezzò finché non lo sentì indurirsi di più, dopodiché andò a tastargli il muscolo del braccio. Pur languido com’era, Adam si mosse a tendere il muscolo.

“Puoi fare meglio di così!” esclamò Nigel quasi schiacciandogli tutto il braccio morbido.

“In quale delle due parti?” Adam pose la domanda serio, ma Nigel lo pizzicò subito ad un fianco.

“Oh, molto divertente, Raki,” Adam ridacchiò contorcendosi.

“Su quale delle due parti preferisci che io ti aiuti?” chiese al ragazzo spostando le sue attenzioni all’addome. Per la prima volta pelle contro pelle, Nigel fece caso a quanto caldo fosse il corpo di Adam; lo sentiva soprattutto attraverso il basso ventre, lì dove la loro nudità era entrata in contatto in modo così immediato, senza forzature.

Adam non gli rispose; lo afferrò di nuovo tastandolo come saggiandone la consistenza. A Nigel fece effetto comunque, ma dovette ammettere che l’azione lo interessava più del risultato finale. Non si era mai trovato così a suo agio in un contesto intimo senza effettivamente fare molto di più che studiarsi.

Adam tenne ferma la presa su di lui, e con l’altra mano impugnò se stesso. Probabilmente un paragone, ma Nigel lo trovò così sexy che si sentì pulsare contro il palmo del ragazzo.

“Sei diventato più duro,” constatò Adam. “È strano, non ho mai toccato un altro pene in vita mia.”

“E di questo sono infinitamente grato,” ribatté Nigel con un sospiro.

“Perché?”

“Perché sono uno stronzo geloso?” Nigel offrì la più vera delle spiegazioni. Gli piaceva l’idea che Adam non avesse mai toccato un uomo prima, come gli era piaciuta l’idea che nessuno gli avesse mai fatto un pompino.

“Perché ti sei eccitato di più adesso?”

“Perché ti stai toccando ed è fottutamente sexy.”

“Davvero? Posso continuare se vuoi,” Adam si accarezzò su e giù un paio di volte, lo sguardo umido reso assopito dal piacere. “Ma non so se riesco ad avere un orgasmo così, non l’ho mai fatto con la sinistra.”

Questo implicava che non aveva intenzione di levare la mano destra dal suo uccello e Nigel gliene fu grato. E poi non voleva che venisse da solo, c’era lui per quello.

“Non importa, continua con la sinistra.”

Il gioco di mani proseguì, Nigel impegnato con le sue a raggiungere ogni zona a disposizione. Erano così raggomitolati vicini che non era un problema con le sue braccia lunghe arrivare al collo di Adam, alle braccia, al petto.

Le carezze gli piacevano, una fottuta fortuna che non fossero elencate tra le cose che lo irritavano, sarebbe stato un vero peccato.

Ad un certo punto il ragazzo si tirò su a sedere e poi si abbassò su di lui, di nuovo senza dargli il tempo di capire cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Quando gli avvolse la bocca attorno alla punta, Nigel emise il più lungo lamento della sua fottuta vita. D’istinto gli mise una mano tra i capelli; pentendosene subito, ma tenendola comunque dove stava perché non gli riuscì di muoversi.

Questo ragazzo l’avrebbe mandato al manicomio senza volerlo.

Nigel rischiava di venirgli in bocca per poi sentirsi chiedere “Perché? Cos’è successo?” e l’immagine era tanto esilarante che a Nigel venne voglia di ridere. Ridere mentre veniva, bel connubio da psicopatico.

Chiuse gli occhi abbandonando la testa all’indietro e cercò di focalizzarsi sulle sensazioni. Non era un fottuto lavoro di bocca che si aspettava, non stava neanche aspettando che cominciasse un pompino. Era sì eccitato, ma anche curioso di vedere che cosa avesse in mente Adam, come avrebbe gestito la situazione lui che non aveva preconcetti a bloccarlo o stupidi imbarazzi su cosa si poteva o non si poteva fare.

Adam tenne in bocca la punta premendoci contro con la lingua, assaggiandolo.

“Sono scomodo,” dichiarò scostando il capo.

Gli mise una mano sul petto e spinse Nigel a sdraiarsi sul materasso, perpendicolare a lui. Non appena Adam ebbe davanti la parte del corpo che gli interessava si mise a pancia in sotto e gli coprì con la testa tutta la zona inguinale.

Nigel accolse con un mormorio soddisfatto ogni pressione della bocca, ogni umido bacio, ogni contatto appena accennato con le labbra. Adam non aveva idea di cosa stava facendo, ma Nigel non l’avrebbe mai definito goffo o incapace. Questa lento supplizio era un altro mattone nella reciproca conoscenza.

Spostò i capelli dalla fronte di Adam; guardarlo fece molto più della sua bocca.

“Sembra molto più rigido se lo tocco con le labbra piuttosto che con le mani,” commentò Adam.

“Probabile che lo sia,” fu il roco contributo di Nigel alla discussione. Roteò gli occhi all’indietro pensando un’imprecazione qualsiasi.

“È anche molto più liscio,” Adam proseguì nell’accurata descrizione, mentre spostava le dita avanti e indietro su tutta la lunghezza del sesso che ormai era ben premuto contro all’addome.

“Tesoro…” lo richiamò Nigel, deglutì a vuoto. “Nemmeno io gli ho mai prestato così tanta considerazione.”

“Quando metto la bocca qui,” Adam appoggiò tutto il peso della testa sotto alla punta, succhiò proprio lì, cazzo, Nigel gli afferrò una spalla quasi sul punto di mettersi a pregare. “Contrai tutti i muscoli.”

Strano, eh?

“Adam… Ti ricordi quanto ti piace quando te lo faccio io?” gli chiese Nigel inclinando la testa per guardarlo.

Adam alzò la testa, “Oh! Vuoi venire adesso, Nigel?” si riscosse come ricordandosi cosa stavano facendo e perché. Poteva avere a che fare con quella che una volta Adam aveva chiamato cecità mentale. Nigel si sentì più di definirlo un totale immergersi nella materia di interesse. Stava per mettersi a pregare gli dei di dargli una rapida morte, ma Adam rimaneva la creatura più adorabile sulla faccia della terra.

Nigel si tirò su a sedere e se lo prese di nuovo in grembo; fu Adam a mettergli le braccia attorno al collo e a baciarlo stavolta, usando lo stesso lento mangiucchiare con cui l’aveva esplorato poco prima.

Adam guardò in basso, tra loro. Aveva un’espressione attenta, le sopracciglia ravvicinate, la punta della lingua premuta contro il labbro superiore. Afferrò entrambi con una mano, sfregò la guancia contro la spalla nuda in un gesto di piacere che non sfuggì a Nigel.

Nigel gli baciò le labbra, il collo, l’incavo dell’altra spalla scoperto, mentre Adam muoveva lento il pugno su e giù.

“Così va bene per te?” domandò il ragazzo a bassa voce, “Stretto così va bene, è troppo lento?”

Nigel soffocò l’ennesima imprecazione in gola, gli afferrò il sedere tanto forte che temette di aver esagerato. Ma Adam non si lamentò, non per il dolore almeno. Anzi il gesto lo portò a stringersi di più a lui e a mormorare un flebile “Sì.”

Nigel mise una mano sopra alla sua per guidarne i movimenti e fu questione di poche carezze più svelte e più decise e Nigel si ritrovò ad ansimare dichiarazioni d’amore in rumeno all’orecchio di Adam immerso in un susseguirsi di brividi e scosse. Il primo orgasmo nudo tra le braccia del suo ragazzo, pensò dandosi del coglione.

Intanto le sue sensazioni parlavano chiaro, che volesse dar loro credito o meno.

Stava per riprendere tutto il fiato possibile per chiedere ad Adam cosa volesse fare, prima che diventasse un problema il fatto di avergli schizzato addosso, prima che diventasse un problema il fatto che lui era venuto e Adam no, ma Adam lo stupì attirandolo in un bacio che gli fece dimenticare pure il suo cazzo di nome.

“Puoi…?” Adam gli alitò caldo sulla guancia, “Puoi farmi venire, Nigel, per favore?”

Sentiva Adam duro premergli contro lo stomaco.

“Tesoro…” mormorò cercandolo con una mano.

Adam scosse la testa allontanandolo. “No… Ho bisogno di sdraiarmi. Voglio farlo io,” si lasciò andare all’indietro fino ad incontrare il materasso; si impugnò da solo, le gambe ancora allargate e per metà sopra a quelle di Nigel, incurante delle gocce di seme che gli erano scivolate lungo il petto.

Cazzo, a Nigel non venne in mente nulla a cui poter paragonare la visione. C’era sempre qualcosa di osceno nel mettere vicino angeli e sesso e non aveva niente in contrario se il suo angelo offriva solo ai suoi occhi certe oscenità.

Voleva che stesse lì a guardare?

Evviva.

Voleva la sua bocca, carezze, parolacce?

“Adam…” gli mise una mano sulla gamba.

“Puoi toccarmi…dentro, per favore? Con le dita?” domandò il giovane.

Nigel si passò una mano sul viso, “Cazzo, vuoi farmi venire un’altra volta?”

Al ragazzo si increspò la fronte, “Ok… Ma, dopo… Se vuoi.”

Nigel rise, semmai gliel’avrebbe spiegato in un secondo momento.

“Sei comodo così?” gli chiese. Adam annuì. “Ok? Solleva il ginocchio, così…” gli appoggiò la pianta del piede sul materasso, se lo tirò più vicino.

Quando lo vide riprendere ad accarezzarsi si succhiò il dito e molto, molto piano, si guadagnò con le carezze il completo rilassamento della parte finché poté bagnarsi di nuovo e entrare come Adam gli aveva chiesto.

“Tutto ok, _puiule_? Era così che volevi?”

Adam annuì, la sua mano si muoveva in un ritmico andirivieni non ancora frenetico, come se il ragazzo si stesse godendo il momento. Nigel immaginò quel cervello che lavorava in continuazione impegnato a registrare e catalogare tutte le belle sensazioni. Se non fosse stato così in carenza d’ossigeno si sarebbe messo a descrivergliele in quello stesso momento.

“Puoi… Puoi muoverlo, dentro?” fu la successiva richiesta.

Nigel cercò di scacciare dalla mente l’idea che Adam gli stesse facendo quella stessa domanda mentre lui lo penetrava, e non con le dita. Ma la sua attenzione era focalizzata lì dove i muscoli di Adam stringevano e si contraevano ogni volta che lui spingeva un po’ più a fondo e poi usciva piegando il dito per accarezzare la parte superiore.

“Nigel!” esclamò Adam.

“Lo so,” gli rispose rassicurante. La reazione di Adam era stata auspicata.

Nigel fermò Adam con una mano. Il ragazzo lo lasciò fare, smise di toccarsi ma tenne le braccia piegate ai gomiti aprendo e chiudendo le mani in modo convulso; dalle labbra gli uscì un delizioso “Mmmh” spossato e al limite. “Per favore non smettere, per favore…” sussurrò. E Nigel faticò a capire, era come se Adam stesse rivolgendosi al fato e non direttamente a lui.

Nigel continuò ad accarezzarlo finché ciò che fece non ottenne la stessa risposta ottenuta poco prima. Allora si piegò su Adam e lo portò alla conclusione semplicemente prendendolo in bocca. Sentì invocare il suo nome ancora e ancora, sentì le mani di Adam passargli tra i capelli. Qualsiasi gesto aggiunto, qualsiasi briciola di presenza in più da parte sua era oro.

Adam che dava voce al suo piacere aveva un che di ultraterreno, alle orecchie di Nigel quasi un evento impossibile. Tutto quanto da lui fatto quella sera gli sembrava impossibile.

Questo ragazzo era una continua scoperta.

Nigel rimase sdraiato accanto a lui dov’era; le dita di Adam lo stavano accarezzando sulla nuca, il tepore era confortevole.

“Mi è piaciuto così tanto da urlare, Nigel, avevi ragione,” se ne uscì Adam qualche momento dopo. “Anche se non ho proprio urlato, ho alzato la voce.”

Nell’atmosfera soporifera, Nigel ci mise un attimo a capire di che cazzo stesse parlando. Adam citava sempre parola per parola qualunque cosa gli fosse riferita. Sorrise al ricordo della vecchia promessa fattagli.

“Pensi che il piacere sia aumentato perché oltre a masturbarmi mi hai penetrato con le dita?” gli chiese bloccandosi con la mano sulla sua testa e smettendo di accarezzarlo.

Nigel si tirò su con fatica per rivolgersi a lui direttamente. “Non mi hai chiesto di farlo perché sapevi che ti sarebbe piaciuto?”

Adam scosse la testa, “No, ma se faremo sesso completo è meglio che prima il mio corpo si abitui ad essere penetrato da cose più piccole.”

Era un bene che Adam lo guardasse poco in faccia, mentre gli spiegava questi suoi ragionamenti, altrimenti avrebbe visto un’espressione da coglione dipinta sul viso del suo ragazzo. Una via di mezzo tra un pesce morto e il più idiota tra i personaggi dei cartoni animati.

“Comunque il risultato di questa prova è stato molto positivo,” asserì Adam in tono sicuro, “Vorrei rifarlo, Nigel, se per te va bene.”

Nigel alzò un palmo al soffitto, “E che…cazzo di problema c’è?”

 

 

Era già la terza volta che Adam controllava ogni singola finestra e la porta del balcone.

Nigel lo seguì con la coda dell’occhio finché non tornò a sedersi sul divano. Riposizionò il laptop sulle ginocchia e proseguì a navigare.

Nigel voleva aspettare che il suo cervello lo aiutasse a formulare una domanda educata in proposito, si morsicò la lingua e ponderò.

Poteva anche evitare di chiedergli, dopotutto.

Fissò davanti a sé tamburellando le dita sul bracciolo del divano senza sosta. Alla fine allungò il braccio verso il cellulare alla sua destra.

 

Dopo pranzo, come d’uso, si misero entrambi a lavare e asciugare i piatti. Quello era uno dei giorni in cui Nigel asciugava.

“Perché stai sorridendo?” gli domandò Adam passandogli due forchette.

“Perché ho appena realizzato che è la fine dell’anno e non solo posso trascorrerla con te, ma anche nel paese che mette in piedi un fottuto casino in questo particolare giorno dell’anno, tesoro,” Nigel gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia a cui Adam non fece caso. “Oh,” si limitò a fare un cenno col capo.

“Il conto alla rovescia in pieno stile americano,” commentò ancora Nigel scuotendo la testa allegro.

 

 

Adam aveva trascorso l’intera settimana inondandolo di parole. Su loro due, sulla convivenza, sulle faccende di casa, sugli orari, sul sesso e, ogni tanto, sullo spazio, per non perdere le buone abitudini.

Così il silenzio di quel pomeriggio punzecchiò Nigel nel suo sesto senso in svariate occasioni, e così fece anche l’improvvisa irrequietezza di Adam. Nigel poté contare sulla punta delle dita le volte in cui lo vide seduto per più di cinque minuti di fila.

“Adam, vieni con me? Un giro al supermercato, veloce, ho voglia di una birra,” chiavi di casa e giubbotto pronti, Nigel si accertò che Adam l’avesse sentito.

Il giovane comparve nel suo raggio visivo, una mano dentro l’altra, una lunga riga a solcargli la fronte. “Non voglio uscire, non voglio andare al supermercato…”

“O-ok…” gli rispose cauto Nigel, “È… Un problema se vado io?”

Le labbra di Adam tremolarono, il suo sguardo volò dal pavimento al soffitto. “No… N-no Nigel, non è un problema.”

Nigel valutò la logica possibilità di considerare questa la risposta di qualcuno per niente convinto, ma non volle fornire protezione non necessaria. Adam non era un bambino, se aveva deciso che non era un problema allora gli avrebbe dato retta.

“Ok, vado e torno, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Adam scosse la testa, lasciò Nigel sulla porta e camminò fino alla finestra; tirò la maniglia per accertarsi che fosse chiusa.

Di ritorno dal supermercato gli avrebbe chiesto cosa lo stesse turbando.

 

Nigel si accorse di aver dimenticato il cellulare quando stava già rientrando a casa. Era uscito di corsa e ci aveva messo davvero poco a fare avanti e indietro tenendo un passo sostenuto mentre si ripeteva tra sé e sé possibili inizi di conversazione che facessero capire ad Adam che non c’erano problemi se voleva controllare ogni cinque minuti che le porte di casa fossero chiuse, ma che nello stesso tempo lui voleva tanto sapere perché.

Nigel si fermò in mezzo alla strada; la persona che camminava alle sue spalle gli sbatté contro e imprecò sommessamente. Nigel seguì l’uomo con lo sguardo più minaccioso che gli riuscì, ma sentendo di essere rimasto molto al di sotto delle sue possibilità.

Un pensiero lo attraversò rapido e intenso: Adam stava risentendo di quello che era successo nella palazzina solo pochi giorni prima?

Cazzo, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?

Spiccò una corsa fino al portone d’ingresso, come se la considerazione fosse diventata un’emergenza solo perché lui l’aveva appena fatta.

Salì le scale di corsa arrivando senza fiato ad aprire la porta dell’appartamento.

Adam gli venne incontro tendendo il braccio, il cellulare di Nigel che gli brillava in mano, con la pagina internet da Nigel aperta e non chiusa in bella vista.

Il sacchetto della spesa già mollato a terra, Nigel gli andò incontro bisbigliando preghiere tra sé e sé.

“Adam…”

“Hai fatto una ricerca sul comportamento ossessivo nelle persone con Asperger…”

“Adam… Sono un ignorante e non sapevo quali parole usare. E non volevo offenderti chiedendo. Immagino di averti offeso anche di più in questo modo,” Nigel allargò le braccia e le fece ricadere con un gesto rassegnato. “Mi dispiace tanto. So perché sei nervoso.”

“Oh. Lo sai? Sei arrabbiato?”

Nigel scattò, “No! Per cosa? Perché ti ha spaventato la sparatoria in casa mia? Ha spaventato anche me.”

Il viso di Adam si bloccò su un’espressione impensierita. “Ma…” scosse la testa, “Io non sono spaventato da quello…”

Adam gli restituì il telefono. “Mi hai detto che ti piace tanto il Capodanno e… Non sapevo come dirtelo. Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare e di averti fatto cercare una spiegazione al mio comportamento su internet. È solo che i rumori di Capodanno mi spaventano, odio i fuochi d’artificio, non dormo tutta la notte, da dopo mezzanotte in poi ogni rumore mi spaventa. Ma certe volte qualcuno comincia a fare rumore prima e così controllavo che le finestre non siano aperte perché ho davvero davvero paura che uno dei fuochi d’artificio esploda qui,” disse indicando il vetro. “Sei arrabbiato perché non posso scendere per strada, Nigel? Non posso… Non credo di riuscire a guardare i fuochi con te. Po-Potresti non lasciarmi solo in casa questa notte?”

Nigel sentì le spalle cascare, nel vero senso della parola. Un macigno gli era appena cascato di dosso e si sentiva trenta chili più leggero. Andò ad abbracciare Adam stretto.

“Non ho pensato… Prima di parlare, come al solito. Adam, qualunque cosa mi piaccia, stai sicuro che non può piacermi quanto te. Non intendevo che volevo uscire a festeggiare per strada, Adam,” lo allontanò di qualche centimetro per parlargli faccia a faccia. “Non ti chiederei mai una cosa del genere e poi non va neanche a me. Qui in casa, solo noi due. Che ne dici?”

Adam sospirò e sorrise, anche lui liberato da un macigno forse anche più pesante.  

 

 

“Adam!” lo chiamò dalla camera da letto.

Dopo cena il nervosismo del ragazzo era aumentato, col progressivo avvicinarsi della mezzanotte.

Si spostava da una stanza all’altra a passi svelti senza riposo e si era scusato con Nigel ogni volta che l’aveva incrociato.

Per questo l’uomo aveva speso l’ultima ora immerso nel suo progetto.

Un occhio di Adam sbirciò attraverso la fenditura della porta semichiusa.

“Vieni, _puiule_ …” lo invitò Nigel con un gesto della mano.

Il ragazzo spinse la porta ed entrò con la circospezione di un ninja.

“Cos’hai fatto, Nigel?” chiese tra curiosità e preoccupazione guardando verso il letto.

“Ho costruito una tana,” spiegò Nigel, “In cui io e te ci nasconderemo come due orsetti lavatori finché il rumore dei fottuti fuochi artificiali non si sarà calmato.”

Adam tentò un sorriso sulla fiducia, ma Nigel sapeva di dovergli dare qualcosa di tangibile a cui aggrapparsi.

“Guarda,” Nigel lo invitò ad abbassarsi a terra. Alzò un lembo della coperta e rivelò, nascosto sotto al letto, un vero e proprio rifugio di emergenza.

Un giaciglio fatto di plaid sovrapposti, poi tre cuscini, un lume nell’angolo che regalava un tenue bagliore e la coperta stesa sul letto che faceva da tenda cadendo da entrambi i lati e rendendo il tutto molto intimo.

“Allora? Ti piace?”

Adam, inginocchiato col sedere per aria e la guancia appoggiata a terra, era illeggibile.

Ci mise un po’ ad alzarsi a carponi e poi sedersi sui talloni. Gli occhi addolciti in un’espressione rilassata che non aveva avuto per tutto il giorno. Si aggrappò ad una spalla di Nigel per sporgersi e dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Grazie, Nigel.”

 

 

Si misero al riparo prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte, armati di fogli e penna per giocare a tris, di una coperta sotto cui scaldarsi, del cellulare per tenere d’occhio l’ora, e perfino di due libri.

“È come se fossimo in campeggio,” disse Nigel tirando giù la coperta. La luce della lampada rese il piccolo spazio più accogliente e caldo.

“Perché bisbigli?” chiese Adam, imitando comunque il suo tono di voce.

“Perché è chiuso, intimo e tranquillo. Dobbiamo preservare l’atmosfera.”

Adam alzò un sopracciglio. Le mani congiunte all’altezza del petto lo facevano assomigliare ad una perplessa mummia egizia.

“Tu lo sai che quando fai quella faccia mi viene voglia di baciarti fino a toglierti il respiro?” Nigel ridusse la voce ad un bisbiglio esagerato, “E tu fai sempre quella faccia.”

Nigel riuscì a voltarsi su un fianco, pur toccando con la spalla la rete del letto. “Comunque dicevo sul serio per il campeggio. Cazzo, se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe sdraiarsi a guardare il cielo stellato di notte quello sei tu,” affermò deciso.

Attese il momento in cui Adam gli avrebbe detto che mai e poi mai avrebbe trascorso una notte fuori di casa; il ragazzo sospirò, invece, e la frase di Nigel così rimase una semplice constatazione, una verità; raro che Adam non avesse nulla da aggiungere.

Il primo forte rumore della serata li colse nel bel mezzo di una risata, rovinando il divertimento.

Adam sussultò voltando il viso verso sinistra, come se il rumore minacciasse di invaderli da quella direzione.

“Quello era molto forte,” mugugnò Adam. Le mani prima distese si chiusero in due pugni, anche se cercò di tenere un atteggiamento distaccato.

Un’altra piccola deflagrazione sembrò provenire proprio dalla strada direttamente sotto alla finestra; qualche ragazzino aveva chiaramente anticipato i festeggiamenti.

“Nigel…” mormorò Adam, la finta indifferenza lasciò spazio al turbamento.

Nigel cercò alla cieca, tastando il pavimento dalla sua parte, e recuperò l’altro plaid. Coprì entrambi fin sopra alla testa. Solo un alone di luce gli permetteva di distinguere i lineamenti del ragazzo.

“P-puoi dirmi che ore sono Nigel?” balbettò Adam, ma nemmeno finì la frase che una successione di rapide esplosioni arrivò fino a loro; anche se il suono era ovattato Adam si tappò le orecchie con le mani.

“Stai tranquillo…” cercò di rassicurarlo Nigel posandogli una mano sulla spalla, ma Adam si voltò verso di lui nascondendo il viso nel suo petto per farsi abbracciare.

Non avrebbe mai pensato in mille anni di potersi sentire così. Guardandosi allo specchio Nigel aveva sempre posato gli occhi su qualcuno con più rabbia in corpo che sale in zucca, con più faccia tosta che voglia di migliorarsi e più rassegnato che in grado di volersi bene.

Sentirsi scoppiare dalla voglia di amare in modo disinteressato e completo era l’equivalente emotivo di gettarsi nel vuoto da un grattacielo. Con la sola differenza che all’eventuale impatto con il selciato di sotto lui non ci pensava nemmeno. Anche fosse stato quello il risultato, ne valeva la pena.

No, lui non era il tipo da riflettere prima di prendere decisioni avventate.

E, cazzo, poteva per la prima volta ringraziare per questo suo fottutissimo difetto.

Voleva dirglielo e non lo fece. Perché Adam non associasse quelle parole ad un brutto momento. E soprattutto perché Adam non si sentisse costretto a ripeterle per una di quelle stronze convenzioni sociali che lui tanto faticava a capire.

Che lo amava poteva tenerselo per sé.

I rumori fuori si attutirono nei successivi dieci minuti, in poco più di mezz’ora cessarono del tutto. Ma Adam già dormiva.

Dormiva tra le sue braccia.

 

 

 

Con la fine delle vacanze Adam riprese a lavorare e Nigel dovette fare i conti con la necessità di impiegare anche lui il suo tempo.

Se gli avessero concesso di rimanere negli Stati Uniti sarebbe già stato un buon inizio, ma voleva un lavoro al più presto possibile.

Nel frattempo accompagnare Adam con l’auto lasciatagli da Darko si stava rivelando una piacevole abitudine. E a parte quello, ora che con Adam c’era lui, il collega Bert poteva restare a casa a vomitare anche tutte le mattine, non sarebbe più passato a prenderlo.

Il pensiero lo fece sghignazzare e quasi si strozzò col caffè. Qualche goccia gli cadde tra le gambe sporcando il sedile della macchina e stavolta rise sul serio pensando alla faccia di Darko.

La signora seduta sulla panchina poco più avanti gli lanciò un’occhiata e distolse lo sguardo.

Nigel tirò su il finestrino e uscì dall’auto. Alla ricerca di un cestino per l’immondizia passeggiò davanti al cancello del parco dell’osservatorio.

Il suo orologio segnava le sei, il che significava che l’orologio di Adam segnava le sei. In ritardo di dieci minuti.

Di solito lo aspettava fuori in macchina, ma entrò nel parco; disse a se stesso che la motivazione vera era il cestino dell’immondizia lì a dieci passi, in realtà sapeva che dieci minuti di ritardo gli ronzavano nelle orecchie come i colpi di pistola sparati in casa sua.

Fu allora che vide, in lontananza, Adam e un’altra persona. Appena fuori dall’osservatorio, accanto al sentiero che conduceva al parco. Quello a destra era di certo Adam, il giubbotto pesante scuro e la postura intimidita, con la testa abbassata e un po’ incassata nelle spalle.

Quello a sinistra non aveva idea di chi cazzo fosse, ma stava puntando un dito contro Adam.

E lo stava agitando. Non serviva una grande conoscenza del linguaggio del corpo per capire la situazione.

Mentre già camminava in loro direzione, a passo svelto, Nigel si figurò nell’atto di colpire il figlio di puttana dritto in bocca, con quella stessa mano che gli era da poco guarita. Con piacere si sarebbe anche rotto il dito un’altra volta.

Strinse la mano in un pugno, guadagnando altro terreno.

Cosa poteva succedergli per aver fatto saltare qualche dente ad un coglione? Una multa? Un paio d’ore in cella?

Quasi arrivato in loro prossimità poté sentire la voce dello stronzo; la stava alzando, con Adam, e quel dito era ancora puntato minaccioso. Ancora pochi passi e gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere di avere speso soldi da un dentista, se mai l’aveva fatto.

Poi Adam si accorse della sua presenza e incrociò il suo sguardo.

E, cazzo… Gli sorrise.

L’uomo di fronte a lui stava ancora sbraitando di avere le qualifiche per fare… Nigel non capì bene che cosa, ma Adam l’aveva visto e gli stava sorridendo come se l’altro nemmeno esistesse.

“Mi stai ascoltando, ehi!” l’uomo urlò contro Adam che si riscosse e perse il sorriso.

Nigel passò accanto allo stronzo, quasi alle sue spalle, sfiorandolo, e raggiunse Adam. Quando fu a fianco del ragazzo si voltò verso l’uomo e lo fissò.

Non ci fu necessità di aggiungere parole al suo sguardo, per il semplice fatto che l’uomo doveva sapere molto bene di essere nel torto. E tra prepotenti si stavano intendendo a gesti, Nigel non aveva alcun dubbio.

“Tesoro,” si rivolse ad Adam continuando a guardare l’uomo negli occhi. “Vuoi presentarmi…?” alzò una mano ad indicarlo, “Chi è? Un tuo collega?”

“Oh… Giusto. Nigel questo è Jay, lavora qui da tre giorni ma non nel mio settore, e Jay questo è Nigel il mio ragazzo,” Adam fece il suo dovere e annuì soddisfatto.

“È un vero cazzo di piacere,” commentò Nigel già più rilassato.

Era Adam.

Era Adam a fargli sparire tutta la rabbia in un istante.

Nigel da solo non era cambiato, Nigel con Adam era la fottuta rivoluzione.

Lo stronzo dal dito minaccioso aveva perso la voglia di minacciare e aveva perso anche il dito, finito dentro l’altra mano in una posa da Prima Comunione.

“Piacere,” rispose pronto.

“Di cosa parlavate, tu e… Jay?” chiese Nigel sorridendo.

“Oh, Jay non è molto soddisfatto con la suddivisione dei compiti all’interno dei gruppi e stava dicendo che le sue competenze in campo radioastronomico sono più ampie di quelle di chiunque altro… Ehm…”

“Adam, non stava parlando a voce un po’ troppo alta?” gli chiese Nigel esternando un esagerato interesse.

“Oh, sì… Era piuttosto fastidioso,” rispose Adam, “Ma non gliel’ho detto perché tu mi hai spiegato che sul lavoro è sempre meglio ascoltare, non rispondere, parlare poco e fare finta…”

Adam si stava contando le regole sulle dita. Nigel annuì, “Vero, ma qui non siamo sul lavoro.”

Da come Jay faceva rimbalzare gli occhi da uno all’altro, sembrava aver capito che Adam poteva essere quello ignaro e accondiscendente, ma Nigel proprio no.

“Jay non stava alzando la voce con te e non ti stava minacciando in alcun modo, vero Jay?” Nigel proseguì, sentendosi molto Jasin e per niente dispiaciuto dell’utilizzo che stava facendo delle sue doti intimidatorie.

“Ok…” rispose Adam.

“Fai rispondere anche Jay, _puiule_ ,” Nigel gli mise una mano sul braccio.

Non avrebbe mai fatto nulla che potesse compromettere il suo rapporto con Adam, e questo includeva purtroppo anche lo spaccare tutti i denti davanti di un pezzo di merda che se lo meritava.

Ciò non significava che il pezzo di merda fosse dispensato dall’essere redarguito in pieno stile Nigel.

“No, c-certo che no,” balbettò Jay. Curioso come gli aggressivi perdessero subito la loro voglia di alzare la voce se messi di fronte a qualcuno più aggressivo di loro.

“Per sicurezza, così che non rimangano tra noi degli stronzi risentimenti… Potresti chiedergli scusa?” domandò Nigel. Sapeva molto bene che tipo di sguardo stesse regalando a Jay e lo sapeva anche Jay. Solo Adam non se ne rendeva conto.

“Scusa Adam, davvero, non ce l’avevo con te ero solo… Nervoso.”

“Oh… Ok. Ci vediamo domani,” Adam rispose con la solita amabile indifferenza.

Rimasero in attesa che Jay sparisse dalla visuale, allora Nigel rilassò i muscoli rimasti contratti per tutto lo scambio di battute. Si guardò le mani, sconcertato dal fatto di non averle usate. Un risultato senza precedenti.

Incredulo si voltò verso Adam e gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra. “Andiamo, tesoro?” gli chiese camminando all’indietro per fargli strada.

“Hai bevuto caffè!” esclamò il ragazzo seguendolo. “Nigel non devi bere il caffè a quest’ora, ti fa male e poi non riesci a prendere sonno.”

“Ho il mio sistema per prendere sonno. Prima di andare a dormire faccio sesso col ragazzo più sexy sulla faccia della terra,” asserì Nigel, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans e le spalle sollevate.

Le sopracciglia di Adam scattarono in su.

“Saresti tu, Adam.”

“Come fai a sapere che sono il più sexy sulla terra?” domandò il ragazzo.

“Ti sei mai guardato allo specchio? È una logica conclusione,” stabilì Nigel.

“No! Non lo è,” i denti bianchi di Adam brillarono in sua direzione, “Niente di quello che dici è logica.”

“Beh, tu sei il cervello della coppia, tesoro,” disse Nigel stringendogli un fianco, “Io ho da offrire solo il mio corpo. Se non vado bene come organismo pensante puoi sempre usarmi per il sesso.”

“A me sta bene,” annuì Adam.

 

Nigel si mise al volante mentre Adam si infilava la cintura di sicurezza. Quando il ragazzo alzò il viso verso di lui non sorrideva più.

“Jay stava urlando contro di me, vero? Non perché era nervoso, ce l’aveva con me e basta,” disse Adam, “Ce l’aveva con me ed io non so nemmeno il perché.”

A Nigel scivolarono le mani in grembo prima di riuscire a mettere in moto l’auto. Sospirò. “Non importa, Adam. Sai cosa? Ha funzionato, l’hai spiazzato,” non avrebbe potuto dirgli che gente così andava presa a calci in culo, non era una strategia di difesa adottabile da Adam, quella. “Non sapeva più che cazzo dire, visto che tu non reagivi…”

“No, tu l’hai fatto stare zitto, tu,” Adam mosse il capo per sottolineare ogni TU. “E non hai neanche dovuto picchiarlo per mandarlo via,” concluse con stupore.

Quel lato di Nigel che non sarebbe mai migliorato veleggiò in un mare d’orgoglio alle parole del ragazzo. Con un’altra persona, con chiunque altro lì al suo fianco avrebbe blaterato qualcosa sulla sua forza e sul fatto che con lui gli stronzetti ci dovevano solo provare, che poteva tirare giù a testate chiunque…

“Tu non avevi bisogno di me,” affermò sicuro verso Adam, “Io mi sono intromesso perché sono irascibile, attaccabrighe e perché sono geloso di te. Ma tu te la saresti cavata da solo.”

Il ragazzo fissò il cruscotto, una mano ancora chiusa attorno alla cintura di sicurezza che gli avvolgeva il petto.

“Grazie Nigel,” mormorò, “Anche se non è vero. Questa è una bugia… Molto piacevole. Era questo che intendevi quando dicevi che certe volte si mente per fare qualcosa di buono?”

Nigel non gli rispose; gli sfuggì solo uno sbuffo d’aria per quanto era incredulo. Adam era così ricettivo ad apprendere anche i concetti in cui non riponeva grossa fiducia…

“Anche essere difeso da te è molto piacevole, Nigel,” Adam si avvicinò a lui con espressione furba, “Mi è piaciuto quando l’hai sgridato.”

Nigel rise mettendo in moto l’auto, “Sì, eh? Li sgrido tutti, li sgrido eccome se si azzardano ad alzare la voce con te.”

 

 

 

Con un’esclamazione di gioia chiuse la comunicazione e fece scivolare il telefono nella tasca posteriore.

Aprì il cancello della palazzina reggendo la busta della spesa su un dito e i due libri sotto un braccio.

Passandoci davanti come sempre, Nigel trovò la porta del suo vecchio appartamento spalancata e all’interno la signora Kemp a chiacchierare affabile con quello che con tutta probabilità era il nuovo inquilino.

Per l’amore che nutriva verso la donna, Nigel si rese visibile, salutò alzando la mano e sventolandola e sollevò due volte le sopracciglia con fare allusivo. Fece in tempo a vedere l’anziana donna stringersi la maglia attorno al collo, come se il suo sguardo potesse spogliarla.

Era contento di aver fatto una buona azione, ora la donna avrebbe avuto qualcosa di cui parlare con il suo nuovo amico fino alla fine dei tempi.

Se si sbrigava aveva tempo di preparare la cena prima di andare a prendere Adam. Gli avrebbe dato la bella notizia mentre mangiavano maccheroni al form…

La chiave non girò nella toppa, per un attimo temette di essersi dimenticato di chiudere prima di uscire. Il giubbotto di Adam e la sua tracolla appesi all’attaccapanni lo rincuorarono.

“Tesoro!” urlò Nigel.

Rumore dalla camera da letto. “Oh! Ciao Nigel!” Adam fece capolino senza uscire del tutto, Nigel gli vide un occhio, un braccio e una gamba.

“Perché non mi hai detto che uscivi prima? Ti sarei venuto a prendere,” Nigel gli si avvicinò per dargli un bacio.

“Bert mi ha accompagnato. Non puoi entrare,” lo avvertì Adam dando uno strattone alla maniglia della porta per tirarsela contro.

Nigel rimase in bilico sull’ultimo passo fatto, “Oh-Kay…” si fermò sul posto. “Posso avere un bacio?”

Adam sbirciò alle sue spalle, poi tornò a guardare in sua direzione. “Mh. Ok,” Uscì rapido dalla stanza, gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra e poi sgattaiolò dentro un’altra volta, stavolta chiudendo la porta.

“Tesoro se stai lì dentro a fare porcate da solo non ti perdonerò mai!” gli gridò dietro Nigel ridendo.

“Non mi sto masturbando!” la rapida e sincera risposta giunse attutita da dietro la porta.

“E sarà meglio che non ci sia Bert lì dentro con te!” gli diede l’ultimo monito.

“No!” lo rassicurò Adam.

 

 

A cena Nigel dovette combattere contro la voglia di stendere di nuovo il suo angelo sul divano, come fatto subito dopo averlo visto riemergere dalla stanza.

Da quel momento il bel viso dai tratti fanciulleschi aveva cominciato a brillare con espressioni una più vivace dell’altra, gli occhi blu che saettavano a destra e a sinistra così fieri del segreto che stavano custodendo che Nigel non aveva saputo resistere a tutto quell’adorabile candore e l’aveva sepolto tra baci e tenerezze.

Ma la situazione stava rapidamente peggiorando ora che si trovavano seduti uno vicino all’altro di fronte al piatto di maccheroni. Adam spesso incrociava il suo sguardo mentre masticava e lo riabbassava sorridendo.

A Nigel ricordò tanto l’imbarazzo di un giovane innamorato e il suo cuore sussultò al pensiero.

“Ho una bella notizia da darti,” disse Nigel versandogli altro succo di frutta.

“Oh, davvero?” il ragazzo nemmeno mandò giù prima di chiedere, “Cosa?”

“Ho un colloquio domani pomeriggio,” disse Nigel soddisfatto. “Ma per telefono mi hanno specificato che è solo una formalità. È molto probabile che le cinquanta domande che mi hai aiutato a spedire la settimana scorsa abbiano ottenuto il risultato sperato e qualcuno ha chiamato.”

Adam sorrise. “Ti piace il lavoro?”

“Oh, è vero. Devo ricordarmi di chiedere che lavoro è perché non ne ho la minima idea.”

“Nigel!”

“Mi hanno chiamato, significa che ho le competenze. Probabile che dovrò spostare cartoni o trasportare mobili, va bene qualunque cosa.”

“Oh… Allora domani non potrai venire a prendermi al lavoro,” mormorò Adam abbattuto.

“Già…” Nigel fece una smorfia ricordando che l’indomani Adam avrebbe lavorato fino a sera, “È molto probabile che non faccia in tempo. Magari può accompagnarti Bert un’altra volta…”

“Se ti… Aspettassi all’osservatorio finché non hai finito?” gli chiese Adam ansioso.

Nigel fiutò un problema nell’aria.

“Adam c’è qualcosa che non va?”

Adam scosse la testa sicuro, ma rimase con la forchetta a mezz’aria, le dita premute contro l’acciaio con forza, in attesa della sua risposta.

“Certo, ok, aspettami lì. Appena ho finito passo a prenderti,” alla sua risposta Adam tornò a mangiare sereno rilasciando tutta la tensione.

Se c’era una cosa che Adam non faceva mai era passare sopra agli orari; così come non si arrivava tardi sul lavoro o agli appuntamenti, altrettanto importante era lasciare un posto all’ora stabilita. Adam gli aveva raccontato che dove lavorava prima quello era stato spesso motivo di discussione tra suo padre e il suo ex datore di lavoro; l'uomo aveva avuto bisogno di straordinari che mai Adam gli aveva concesso.

Che stava succedendo?

 

 

Accompagnò Adam all’osservatorio il giorno successivo, salutandolo con un bacio. Per l’ennesima volta Adam gli ricordò del loro appuntamento quella sera.

“Non ti dimentico qui, tesoro, sento la tua mancanza ogni fottuto minuto in cui non ci sei, mi ricordo di venirti a recuperare, fidati.”

Adam aprì la portiera e mise un piede fuori.

Tornò dentro e lo baciò sulle labbra, dando il suo tempo al bacio, senza affrettarlo. Non un bacio per salutarsi, un bacio con un intento.

“Hai detto una cosa molto bella, grazie Nigel,” disse Adam staccandosi. Solo allora scese dalla macchina.

“Cazzo…” sussurrò Nigel reclinando la testa contro il sedile.

 

 

Con la schiena appoggiata all’auto, Nigel era ancora intento a fissare la lettera di presentazione che gli avevano letto al colloquio.

Presumendo che lui sapesse di cosa stessero parlando.

Ora che l’aveva tra le mani e che l’aveva già riletta quattro volte poteva dire con certezza che tra tutte le cose spedite da Adam quel giorno, apparentemente l’unica ad aver suscitato interesse era quella non solo scritta da Adam a sua insaputa, ma anche spedita ad una ditta che aveva la sede in un edificio fatto di specchi.

Aveva dovuto controllare l’indirizzo tre volte prima di essere certo che fosse il luogo giusto.

 

 

E all’interno gli uffici sembravano piccoli appartamenti di nuova costruzione.  

Era entrato pensando di dover fare il fattorino, era venuto fuori che lo volevano in ufficio.

E immaginava fosse perché Adam l’aveva definito abile a risolvere i problemi, a ragionare con logica, a pianificare e prendere decisioni. Aveva condito questa bella presentazione con una richiesta d’assunzione e spedito il tutto ad una compagnia con stretti rapporti di collaborazione con la Romania. Infatti parte del colloquio era avvenuto in rumeno con quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro supervisore.

Nigel chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo; in meno di dieci minuti aveva pensato almeno cinque volte di tornare al secondo piano dell’edificio e declinare la gentile offerta con una scusa qualsiasi. Tanto nessuno lo obbligava.

Nessuno gli imponeva all’improvviso di accettare un lavoro in cui avrebbe dovuto dimostrare che aveva un cervello e che sapeva prendere decisioni che non avrebbero rischiato di farlo finire dietro le sbarre un’altra volta.

Nessuno gli imponeva di prendersi delle cazzo di responsabilità più grosse di quelle che si era preso facendo il fattorino per sei mesi, sottopagato, sfruttato e con la schiena a pezzi per la maggior parte della settimana.

Nessuno glielo imponeva.

Ma Adam aveva fatto molto di più trasferendosi lì da solo.

Da solo e spaventato.

Nigel sentì parte di quel timore per la prima volta in vita sua; il timore di iniziare qualcosa di importante e non essere in grado di portarlo a termine.

Riaprì gli occhi e sorrise. Se si fosse allontanato da lì senza rientrare per rifiutare l’impiego, quella sarebbe stata la sua promessa di mettercela tutta perché funzionasse.

Alle sue spalle l’edificio a specchio gli ricordò un po’ l’osservatorio di Adam. Il simbolo di un nuovo inizio.

Salì in macchina e mise in moto. Si allontanò, stavolta pensando che l’idea di ricominciare a vestirsi da uomo d’affari non gli dispiaceva poi molto.

 

 

Il settore dell’osservatorio dove Adam aveva la sua postazione era in penombra. Poche luci brillavano al piano inferiore. Nigel si appoggiò alla staccionata che delimitava il viottolo d’entrata e tirò fuori il cellulare.

Prima che avesse il tempo di fargli uno squillo, Adam si attaccò alla porta a vetri facendogli segno d’entrare.

“Tesoro…” Nigel lo raggiunse, “Come mai non sei ancora pronto?”

“Devo farti vedere una cosa,” Adam chiuse la porta d’entrata a chiave e spense la luce del banco informazioni. Nigel lo seguì lungo il corridoio con l’esposizione di strumenti astronomici e subito dopo nella sala video, dietro la doppia porta.

“Wow,” commentò Nigel facendo un giro su se stesso. “Altro che sala video, sembra un cinema.”

Adam andò con sicurezza ad armeggiare con gli strumenti alla postazione che presero vita sotto alle sue mani.

Il suo adorato astronauta, quello stesso che aveva conosciuto grazie ad una porta chiusa e ad uno stereo rotto, adesso stava adoperando strumenti che valevano centinaia di dollari e che Nigel non sapeva nemmeno come definire.

“Questa è la stanza che si usa per le visite guidate,” spiegò Adam premendo dei tasti e accendendo lo schermo, “Si mostrano filmati sull’osservatorio o immagini e video dai satelliti… Ho chiesto il permesso per usarla stasera.”

“E cosa guardiamo?” domandò Nigel con una punta di malizia. Stava per fargli la solita battuta sulla collezione di film porno trovata nel suo armadio, per la quale Adam aveva fatto spallucce e affermato “Non mi servono più quelli, tu sei un uomo…” ma Adam lo prese per mano e gli si svuotò la testa di qualsiasi altro pensiero. Lo accompagnò fino alla prima fila di sedili di fronte allo schermo e lo fece sedere al centro di essa. Tornò alla consolle, premette altri tasti e partì il video.

Immagini senza audio, alcune persone che si accalcavano intorno all’obiettivo.

“Jay… Quello che l’altra volta mi urlava contro…” cominciò Adam avvicinandoglisi, “È un appassionato di droni. Sono dei modellini aerei telecomandati dotati di una telecamera che possono riprendere dall’alto.”

Nigel annuì durante la spiegazione; sapeva di cosa stava parlando.

Sullo schermo la telecamera si stava alzando in volo. Adam si sedette accanto a Nigel.

“Beh, durante Capodanno Jay e i suoi amici hanno fatto volare il drone all’interno dei fuochi artificiali e questo è quello che hanno ripreso,” Adam indicò le immagini.

Nigel spalancò gli occhi di fronte al turbinio di colori, forme e luci che si susseguivano esplodendo di fronte alla telecamera.

“Ho pensato che visto che per colpa mia non avevi potuto guardare lo spettacolo, almeno così potevamo guardarlo insieme. So che non è la stessa cosa senza il rumore…” Adam stava parlando come al solito senza guardarlo negli occhi e Nigel stava fissando lo schermo. In realtà poco attirato dallo spettacolo in sé.

Adam aveva organizzato tutto questo per lui. Tenendo anche il segreto per un po’, nascondendosi ai suoi occhi per non rovinare la sorpresa. Avendo pazienza di aspettare e pianificare e andando addirittura a chiedere a qualcun altro, Jay-lo-stronzo per di più, qualcosa in prestito.

Per regalargli questo momento.

Era un bel pensiero a prescindere. Ma da parte di Adam era la fottuta luna tirata giù dal cielo per lui.

Nigel gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, lo avvolse stretto a sé prima di scostarsi tanto da potergli baciare le labbra.

“Oh… Ti piace anche senza le esplosioni?” domandò Adam ansioso. Così vicino al suo viso che Nigel poté sentire il leggero aroma del sapone che usava per farsi la doccia.

“Sento un sacco di esplosioni, tesoro, te lo assicuro,” sorrise all’espressione dubbiosa di Adam. Lo baciò di nuovo e il ragazzo fece passare le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi in un invito a prolungare il contatto; di tanto in tanto un balenio di luci e colori li illuminava rapido e poi si dissolveva.

Nigel non sentì affatto la mancanza dei rumori dei botti e della gente che vociava. Loro due da soli era una condizione più che perfetta.

Terminarono il filmato in silenzio, spalla contro spalla, mano nella mano. Di tutto ciò che vide, la cosa che Nigel apprezzò di più furono le fugaci occhiate che Adam lanciò in sua direzione per leggere il suo volto e le sue reazioni.

Cazzo, lo amava. Lo amava da impazzire.

A fine filmato rimase uno schermo bianco di fronte a loro, un rettangolo luminoso che permetteva loro giusto di guardarsi in volto. Adam sorrideva alle sue mani che teneva in grembo, bello in quel leggero disagio che tutte queste emozioni intorno a lui gli creavano.

Forse il fatto di essere artefice di queste emozioni per lui era ancora più incredibile che provarle.

“Tu sei davvero un angelo, Raki, e anche una continua fonte di sorprese,” gli sussurrò Nigel sopra una spalla. Poi si lasciò scivolare sul sedile fino quasi a sdraiarcisi sopra. Da lì osservò Adam contorcere il viso.

“Io? Sono… Una sorpresa?” chiese stranito.

“Una cazzo di scoperta più bella ogni giorno che passa,” specificò meglio Nigel.

Vide Adam sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, ma lo bloccò involontariamente. “Mi hanno chiamato,” gli disse Nigel all’improvviso.

Fino a prima di entrare lì dentro non era stato convinto di voler dire ad Adam del colloquio andato a buon fine, ancora incerto su come si sentisse a riguardo.

Tutto ciò che sentiva adesso era che lì si trovava e lì voleva restare, accanto ad Adam. Ciò che c’era intorno importava molto poco se al rientro a casa, ogni giorno, avrebbe visto Adam.

Adam attese che Nigel proseguisse la frase.

“Mi hanno chiamato dall’unica ditta a cui tu hai spedito la domanda d’impiego senza dirmelo.”

Il ragazzo si adombrò, “Sei arrabbiato, Nigel?”

Nigel gli passò un braccio intorno e lo accarezzò su un fianco.

“Adam… È davvero una domanda che non hai bisogno di farmi. Non esiste possibilità che io mi arrabbi con te. A meno che tu non mi tradisca. Ma in quel caso sarei distrutto e in un mare di lacrime, non avrei il tempo di arrabbiarmi…”

“Oh…” Adam lo seguì a ruota, “Non devi preoccuparti di questo Nigel, non succederà mai. Non esistono molte persone come te al mondo. E comunque io non le conosco.”

Quello era il modo di Adam di spiegare che a lui piaceva Nigel e se non c’erano altri Nigel in giro come poteva temere concorrenza?

“Già, siamo piuttosto unici io e te, vero tesoro?” Nigel si appoggiò coi gomiti al bracciolo del sedile in mezzo a loro continuando ad accarezzarlo. Gli sorrise. “Pensi davvero quello che hai scritto nella mia domanda di assunzione? Tutte quelle…cose sulla capacità di risolvere problemi e prendere decisioni…”

Adam annuì; la bocca distesa in un sorriso e gli occhi semichiusi gli conferirono un’espressione dolcissima. “Tu scherzi quando fai battute sull’essere stupido, vero Nigel? E scherzi quando dici che se non hai mai usato la testa non puoi pretendere di avere un lavoro in cui la devi usare,” Adam gli stava ripetendo per filo e per segno frasi che lui aveva detto. E nemmeno si ricordava quando. Questo ragazzo ascoltava tutto ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca, tendeva sempre a sottovalutare quanto quest’affermazione fosse vera.

“Scherzi quando dici che sei un ignorante e che ci sono solo un certo numero di cose che uno come te può fare.”

“E tu non credi sia così,” affermò Nigel.

Adam scosse la testa. “Tu sei la persona più intelligente che io abbia mai conosciuto, Nigel. Il fatto che non tu non conosca a memoria tutti i nomi di pianeti e stelle non significa che sei meno intelligente di me. Tu capisci cose importanti. Sei riuscito a parlare con me, a capire cosa dire e fare con me. Tu hai imparato dai tuoi errori. È una cosa tanto difficile, quella. Fare degli sbagli non significa essere degli stupidi, ma correggere quegli sbagli significa essere molto intelligenti. Tu sei molto intelligente, Nigel.”

“Devo esserlo sì,” confermò Nigel, “Penso tu abbia ragione. Se fossi stupido tu non saresti qui vicino a me, giusto?”

“Già. Se tu fossi stupido non ti amerei così tanto, Nigel.”

Nigel sbatté gli occhi più volte. Deglutì. Si schiarì la voce.

“Co-Cosa… Cos’hai detto Adam?” poteva permettersi di chiedergli una ripetizione. Aveva capito bene la prima volta, dopotutto. E, cazzo, Adam non parlava mai a vanvera.

“Ti amo, Nigel. Ho aspettato a dirtelo perché l’ho detto anche a Beth e mi sentivo in colpa, le avevo detto una bugia. Ma penso di aver capito: quando l’ho detto a lei era per dire qualcosa che lei voleva sentirsi dire, invece ora lo dico a te perché sono io che voglio dirtelo. Ha senso? Volevo dirlo per primo, perché se lo ripetessi dopo di te potresti pensare che io lo faccia solo per imitarti, ma non è così. ”

Adam azzardò un rapido guizzo delle pupille in sua direzione. Senza voltare il viso, trasformandosi in un bimbo non tanto sicuro di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. “Non parli perché stai pensando? O perché…? Hai detto che non ti arrabbi, giusto?”

“Scusa,” disse Nigel. Dovette umettarsi le labbra secche, accorgendosi di non riuscire a parlare bene. “Stavo… Stavo pensando che volevo dirtelo da molto tempo anch’io. E che sentirlo da te mi ha fatto l’effetto di essere sparato nello spazio come un cazzo di fuoco d’artificio… Ma la verità è che io lo sapevo già. E anche tu lo sai. È così, vero?”

Nigel lo vide sorridere mentre gli diceva, “Ti amo, Adam. E non mi importa se lo dici dopo di me o se non lo dirai mai più. Io lo so,” si fermò per dargli un bacio, “Perché sono molto intelligente,” concluse.

Entrambi risero.

Adam lo abbracciò appoggiando una guancia contro la sua. Aveva il viso caldo. Nigel sentì tutto il suo desiderio di essere toccato e ripensò ai primi tempi, a quando si spostava se gli metteva una mano sulla spalla, a quando sobbalzava se lo prendeva per mano.

A quando pensava che forse Adam non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti perché non era in grado di farlo.

Ringraziò silenziosamente quella sua buona stella, la stessa dalla quale probabilmente Adam era sceso e la stessa che li aveva fatti incontrare.

 

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stento a credere che siano trascorse quattordici settimane da che ho iniziato a postare questa storia e che sia finita. Davvero.  
> Anche chiudere A Cooperative Patient e Evolvere mi aveva messo malinconia... Cavoli, anche chiudere Lascia che sia una Fiaba (io non accetto di buona grazia le storie lunghe che finiscono, mi fanno meno male le one shot), ma devo dire che Adam e Nigel sono proprio duri da lasciare. Non scrivo più di loro da un po’, eppure postare l’ultimo capitolo mi dà la sensazione vera di conclusione e mi dispiace.  
> I miei ringraziamenti vanno a tutti i vostri commenti, ad ognuno di essi. Anche quelli postati due volte per errore. :-) Penso lo sappiate già, ma ci tengo a ripeterlo sempre: ogni vostra parola d’incoraggiamento, ogni minimo accenno al fatto che leggere le mie storie vi ha fatto stare bene, per me è un incentivo a continuare. Se avessi più tempo probabilmente ogni vostra parola si trasformerebbe in una storia all’istante, tanto per farvi capire quanto il riscontro faccia piacere.  
> Questo è quello che faccio, alla fine. Non sarà di fondamentale importanza e non mi ci guadagno da vivere, eppure questa sono io al cento per cento, mentre facendo il mio lavoro non sono io proprio per niente.  
> Curioso ma anche interessante, che le vostre parole per me siano più importanti di una qualsiasi telefonata del mio capo.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti e spero che Adam e Nigel vi restino nel cuore anche nella mia versione. Una grande conquista.  
> E sarò sempre qui, con altre storie.
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Gli Angeli Vengono dallo Spazio - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/174174816000/gli-angeli-vengono-dallo-spazio-leniam)


End file.
